


You're My Best Friend

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Goood Mythical Morning [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Best Friends, Everyone Protects Link, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lovers, M/M, Marijuana, Minor Character Death, Protective Chase, Protective Rhett McLaughlin, Protective Siblings, Protective Stevie, Protectiveness, Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, mommy dearest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 63,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: Continuation of My Kinda Lover.Now that Link is home safe again and everyone is banded together to keep him home, they start relaxing again and resume life as normal as possible. Getting back to work is the easiest part for Link. He just had to remember to not go too rough on his body while he worked to gain his weight back.Getting past the newfound fears and the expected PTSD; that's going to be a battle and a half. Link knows he can't do it alone either. He knows he needs Rhett to help him get through hell the past year has brought to him. That should be easy with their wedding to plan and look forward to, right?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Goood Mythical Morning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145483
Comments: 73
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Five months ago, Link enjoyed going to the gym. But, being held captive and having to starve himself stick thin to escape quickly took all the fun out of the gym. He couldn’t even find joy having Rhett coming along to help him and keep him motivated. Rhett found a personal trainer for Link, one that specialized in helping people who suffered from anorexia and needed to gain a healthy weight. But Rhett was still right there beside Link every morning for his sessions; doing his own routine sometimes if they were out on the big floor. Sometimes he just stayed on the sidelines and urged Link to keep going.

He was always right there to help Link back to the truck after every session; Link still felt weak and he still had a long way to go before he was totally recovered.

This early Saturday morning though, when the alarm screeched and Link woke sandwiched between Rhett and Stevie, he didn’t feel like doing anything. Rhett reached back to turn off the alarm clock and click on a light; instinctively shoving a hand out with a frightened shout when he felt something unexpected and soft like hair instead of the alarm clock or the bedside lamp.

Link and Stevie were startled fully awake and both struggled to untangle from the blankets enough they could sit up and find out what the commotion was. Stevie got to her feet, faintly hearing a child groan in pain, turning on the lamp on Link’s side table.

At the far end of the bed Shepard laid stunned from the hit he received out of nowhere. Rhett recognized him after a moment and huffed, relieved that the imps weren’t coming back to take Link away from him.

“What was that for?” Shepard asked groggily, sitting up to glare at Rhett; rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Rhett, feeling guilty for again striking one of his sons, huffed a little helpless snort and reached to feel Shepard’s head for a knot. “I’m sorry, Shep. I didn’t know you were there, just felt something furry and got freaked out for a second.”

“What happened?” Link asked as the two switched places and Shepard laid between him and Rhett.

Shepard shrugged, recalling the fright he had last night; he believed someone was tapping their long fingernails against his window outside. At first he thought it was Izzy playing a cruel joke to scare him. But when he risked a look; and saw the definite outline of a grown person with long hair against the blinds he knew it wasn’t her.

He didn’t waste time screaming and calling for help, that would have scared the person off and Rhett wouldn’t have had time to find them.

Being a preteen, he was too young to rationalize that whoever was out there could have broken in because he didn’t raise any alarm and could be inside waiting; hidden somewhere. He just knew to get to Rhett; his dad was the protector. He would be safest with his dad.

“You don’t remember or you don’t wanna say?” Rhett asked, still rubbing Shepard’s head.

Shepard just shrugged and snuggled in close to Rhett. Link sighed as he laid back down, scooting closer to Rhett and Shepard when Stevie came back to bed, squirming to get comfortable again. He moved his leg slowly, carefully searching for Rhett’s legs; drawing his knees up with a grin as he nudged his cold feet between Rhett’s socked feet.

He knew he could very easily wear socks to bed; but then he wouldn’t have an excuse to pester Rhett with chilly feet in the morning. Rhett didn’t mind, he would rather Link be there to pester him than be taken from him again.

And it wasn’t like chilly feet were any kind of hardship for him to deal with. He got to see that happy smile on Link’s face, that was worth the mischievous behavior.

They laid in silence for a while, Rhett still trying to comfort Shepard and find out what happened that made him come get in bed with him and Link, but Shepard eventually drifted off to sleep again allowing the three adults to get up and start their busy day.

Stevie was granted the first shower, but she used the guest bathroom; she and her girlfriend were staying a few days with Rhett and Link while their apartment building was fumigated. Rhett just did a quick courtesy wash from the sink with a washcloth and soap. He would have to supervise Link while he was in the shower so he didn’t fall if his legs gave out from under him.

But, Link didn’t feel like taking a shower; he didn’t have the strength to stay on his feet very long, yesterday was leg day and it was painful now. Rhett came over when he saw Link trying to start a bath, turning on the hot water and putting in the rubber stopper then leaning to give Link a morning kiss before turning on the cold water.

He didn’t want the water so hot it hurt Link, but he didn’t want it to be freezing either.

“How come we never get in here together?” Link asked, taking hold of Rhett’s hand and rubbing idly before Rhett could step away. “I mean, we went all out for an enormous tub that would easily fit both of us by ourselves. What’s stopping both of us from getting in and soaking together?”

“Because I want you to be able to have the full benefits of the jets when you’re so sore. I suggested this one with you specifically in mind, for you to use whenever you’re in a lot of pain.”

Link nodded, fidgeting with the engagement band on Rhett’s right ring finger; looking down at the silver band for a minute. Rhett easily worked one handed to put in a little bit of lavender bath salts, oil, and the bubble bath Link fell in love with at the store.

“And, if I wanted you to get in the tub with me; I’m sure it’ll feel good on your back, like a hot tub but not as gross.”

That made Rhett grin and chuckle quietly, looking down at Link and giving him that adoring smile; his cheeks blushing pink at the thought of getting cozy with Link. He took his hand back slowly and stepped back to take off his pajama pants and socks.

Not believing that just asking for something he wanted to try actually was going to happen, Link snorted a soft laugh. “I mean, you don’t have’ta if you don’t want’ta.”

Rhett silenced him with another soft kiss, this one on the corner of his mouth; giving him a playful nuzzle. “I do wanna,” he whispered softly, reaching up and holding Link’s face gently in his hands and giving him a proper kiss.

He helped Link undress and step over into the tub before getting in with him. It took a minute for both of them to get down and settled; Link in front of Rhett leaning back on him and grinning like a satisfied, sly fox who got the better of someone. Rhett could easily become addicted to seeing Link’s smiling face, it filled him with so much happiness and love. Just a simple grin and Rhett’s entire day improved dramatically.

Careful rubbing turned into Rhett massaging Link’s aching muscles as Link relaxed more and more against him. He was careful not to tickle purposely, but a few snickers and giggles escaped his precious love as his fingers danced over the ticklish spots.

Easy mornings like this Rhett could get used to and learn to appreciate more. Having Link taken from him taught him that he definitely needed to do better at showing Link just how much he loved and cherished him so wholeheartedly.

Unlike that sham marriage with Jessie; Rhett absolutely couldn’t wait to be married to Link and finally, unshamefully, be allowed to spend the rest of their lives together. This time, he was excited to be part of the planning process and be involved in everything, even the smallest decisions; he was allowed to give an opinion.

He was marrying his best friend and soulmate. He couldn’t be any happier.

#####

After showers and baths were done, Lando and Shepard still sleeping upstairs, Rhett woke Victoria and got her into a clean diaper and warmer onesie; she felt just a little too chilly for his liking. As he came downstairs with her, talking to her about what he was going to do with her all day and not caring that he probably looked like a goofball talking to a baby who couldn’t say anything, he heard Stevie in the kitchen cooking and talking to Link.

He didn’t think he would hear Chase’s voice so early on a Saturday that he hadn’t stayed over, but, by the sounds of his excited chatter; he was probably sleeping on the old porch swing just waiting for them to wake up and let him come inside. And whatever got him excited had to have been big. 

As Rhett turned the corner into the kitchen he saw Stevie at the stove with her girlfriend sitting on the counter beside her, Link wrapped up in a soft blanket sitting on the breakfast bar closest to Chase, and Chase leaning against the sink telling the three about a pet adoption event coming up the following weekend.

Chase thought that if they got involved and put the word out to fans, local and maybe a few miles away, fans would come and at least check things out if not adopt an animal in need.

“And, some of the fans have even said GMM needs a mascot,” Chase put in, stepping out of the way to let Rhett come up carrying over Victoria’s little bouncy seat. Rhett settled her on the breakfast bar next to Link and turned to make her a bottle.

“They’re kinda right, I mean, our own mascot would be cool. Like those Budweiser horses; something that really just represents Mythical. Something fun.”

Rhett gave him a once over, looking for signs that would tell him why Chase seemed so hyper so early in the day; reaching up to feel his forehead. 

“Did you get drugged with uppers or something?” he asked, going back to Link and giving him the bottle when he saw Link had Victoria in his arm snuggling her in his blanket with him. “You’re never this hyper.”

“I think he woke up like this. He was parked outside practically bouncing in his car when I got the paper off the porch.”

Rhett snorted, now at the Keurig making coffee and tea for Link and himself. “You still pay for a paper newspaper?”

Link shrugged, seeing matching confused and probably judgemental looks on the other three faces. “I mean, it’s not like it’s going to waste. We still put it down for the dogs, or we’re supposed to be; when it’s raining too hard for them to go out.”

He took his usual coffee mug from Rhett, holding Victoria and the bottle one handed for a moment to take a sip and put it down beside him.

“Nerd,” Rhett teased, turning back to the Keurig to make a cup of tea for himself. “I don’t mind getting a dog for the studio, but if we do; we’re all agreeing on which one. And, since it was your idea, Chase, it’ll be your responsibility. That means taking it home with you in the evenings and all that pet owner stuff. We have enough dogs here right now.”

Chase practically squealed and bounced with hyper excitement, drawing out tired groans from the other four. He wasn’t going to spazz, but he was an animal lover and now he had a chance to help his friends earn some money for the animal shelters in the city. He always helped the shelters and spent a few summers as a kid volunteering at a vet clinic, sweeping up the lobby and mostly just being entertainment for the staff since he had been too young to do anything major.

Rhett just barely avoided getting a hug from Chase, steering him away and back toward Stevie; too under caffeinated to deal with someone who wasn’t Link or one of their sons clinging on him. He had to be better mentally prepared to handle so much excitement and busy activity.

Stevie managed to herd Chase back out the front door so she could finish cooking breakfast, not ready to deal with hyper yet. Chase definitely had gotten ahold of something and he needed to come down off of it, whatever it was, before he came to work so early Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Friday the crew set up an adoption booth at the animal adoption event. Link helped where he could, but everyone mostly told him to stay sat down and put all the necessary paperwork out on their table. He didn’t mind not doing a lot of the grunt work, it was hot and muggy; he would easily get sick doing something heavy.

The box fans that were brought along did little to cool the booth but they had a slight breeze for just a little bit of relief from the heat and humidity. Nearly all the men were shirtless as they worked, and the women wore light tank tops or chose to just wear sports bras until people started coming.

Rhett finally finished securing the nylon canopy to the frame and came to sit down with Link, wiping his sweaty face with his discarded t-shirt before taking a long drink of water. Usually it wouldn’t have taken him so long to finish his task, but he let himself get distracted looking at Link shirtless and in shorts and flip flops, showing off his slowly toning body. Link was still self-conscious about how thin he was, people liked to stare and whisper, but today he couldn’t find the need to care. It was too hot to cover up much.

Link felt Rhett staring and looked over at him, seeing Rhett with a silly grin on his face and clearly lost in his head while he stared. It made Link chuckle and blush a little bit.

“See anything you like?” he teased, reaching for his own water, grinning when Rhett came back to reality and smiled at him.

“Very much so. But, we are in public and the boys are here so I can’t do anything about that.”

Link could only chuckle, shake his head, and blush more. Rhett’s smile widened and he laughed a little bit then leaned over for a kiss; neither noticed that someone was roaming around the event taking pictures for social media and caught their kiss on camera.

Rhett did see David take their picture for GMM social medias. He didn’t mind the pictures now, he didn’t have to hide his love for Link anymore.

Soon the event picked up in activity as the local shelters started bringing adoptable animals and potential adopters started arriving. The GMM booth would have a few overflow animals under their canopy but they were mostly handing out registration papers and shot records for the shelter set up to the left of their booth.

Hoping to attract adopters, Rhett brought one of the dogs up on their table; choosing a small Scottish Terrier that seemed like she was well behaved. She sat between him and Link on the table calmly, she wasn’t too hyper like a puppy would be, and obeyed when Rhett told her to sit and stay while he set up some water and a little bit of food for her and the other animals in the little pins behind the booth. Link couldn’t resist petting on her and smiling; she was obviously a good dog and needed a loving home.

But he knew the chance of an older dog being adopted wasn’t much; too many people wanted to only rescue and adopt puppies and kittens, leaving the older and senior dogs and cats to die in overcrowded shelters.

People who got Christmas puppies just to turn around and surrender the older dog to a shelter infuriated Link. He knew it was hypocritical for him to be angry at puppy and kitten only adopters when he adopted Jade as a puppy, but if the decision was completely his; he would have chosen an older, already trained dog.

When Rhett finished with the food and water he turned back around to see Link with his head down low and the dog licking at his face making him laugh as he loved on her. Rhett snorted a laugh before he could stifle himself. Link unashamedly talked in a baby voice at the dog, just happy that she was there with them. He loved animals of all kinds, except the ones he was afraid of, and always turned into a little boy again around them.

It was too adorable and Rhett treasured every moment of getting to witness Link’s happiness.

After a while of playing, the dog tired and needed to stop. Link took her into his arms after she got another drink of water, letting her lie down on his lap and rest while he continued to pet on her. He was in love with her already and hoped she found a good, loving home today.

It would break his heart if she was the only one who wasn’t adopted.

Rhett discreetly picked up a registration sheet and started filling it out; he knew he already said they wouldn’t get another dog, but seeing Link’s happiness was most important to him.

He reached over and gave the dog a gentle scratch at her ear, smiling when Link kissed on her head and nuzzled her lovingly. “What would you name her if you took her home?” he asked, turning to look at the pins. “We need to put temp names to a few.”

Link shrugged, looking up at Rhett. “I dunno. Something cool like Raven or Onyx ‘cause she’s all beautiful sleek black. It does remind me of crows and ravens, how they kinda shine in the right lighting. Or, if we wanna get funny with it; Murder. A group of crows is called a murder.”

Rhett rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head, leaning over and giving Link another kiss; Link’s silliness was coming back in full force and Rhett just loved it. “Pick one.”  
He shrugged again, looking at the dog in his arms; smiling when she looked up at him and they locked eyes with each other. “Licorice.”

Her eyes looked at him with the same love he saw in Rhett’s eyes.

“I like that.” He finished the paperwork and stood, taking it over to the shelter’s booth to speak to them about adopting her; going down to a knee to talk with the volunteers so Link wouldn’t suspect it was anything but business as usual; that he wasn’t doing anything more than asking about a few things on the application in his hand.

Link was too busy focusing on the dog to see Rhett take out his wallet and hand over the adoption fee.

Rhett would have to think of an excuse to just randomly need to take her over to get a couple shots she needed. He was sure he could think of something though.

#####

As the day passed, Link saw how many little and young pets were chosen over the senior animals, and it was slowly crushing him to see so many sad eyes of the seniors when someone passed without even looking at them. A few tried to act excited to get attention, but they eventually stopped and just laid in the pins defeatedly.

He sat with Rhett and crew holding the now formally adopted, shots updated, Licorice and tried not to become visibly upset watching so much sadness. He still didn’t know Licorice was going home with him later.

At lunch Stevie and David came back with food for their group; choosing easy light lunches because the intense heat would make everyone sick if they ate something greasy and heavy. Not everyone was excited for the healthier food they were given, but they were all still grateful to have something to help keep them cool.

Rhett wasn’t at all surprised when Link opened his chef salad and immediately gave him the tomatoes and hard boiled egg, he picked out the ham pieces and put them on a napkin to give to Licorice.

Eventually Shepard and Lando wandered back to the GMM booth and settled to cool off in front of a fan and eat their lunches; they had been roaming and playing with the animals all day.

While Rhett ate he sat quietly, observing the crowd and listening partially to the conversations around him. He liked to People Watch. He was an observer more than a speaker when he wasn’t at work.

“Daddy, I need a band-aid; I got scraped.”

It took a second for Rhett to realize he was spoken to, and Lando was the one who addressed him and needed his help. “What happened, Buddy?” he asked, reaching for the first aid kit on the table.

Lando shrugged and shook his head, holding his arm up to let Rhett doctor the scratch he found. “I think when I reached in a cage without the top on it. I dunno.”

The cut needed a couple big band-aids, but Rhett managed to cover it properly. “Gotta be careful, alright?” he replied, brushing Lando’s hair off his forehead and giving him a fatherly rake through his hair. “Plenty of germs out here right now that could make a cut bad real quick.”

Lando nodded and looked around. He was done with his lunch and wasn’t ready to go back out and wander around in the heat again. After a minute of thought and consideration, he chose to climb up into Rhett’s lap instead of going to sit on the hard asphalt in front of the fan where Shepard now lounged with his phone. 

Rhett was surprised every time Lando wanted to sit with him; but it just made him feel warm fuzzies and happiness each time. He would never consider denying when either of their sons wanted to sit with him. He pecked a kiss in Lando’s har and hugged him close, earning a giggle. Lando squirmed a moment before he was able to hug his arms around Rhett and lean comfortably.

Everyone who saw Lando and Rhett smiled at the two; but Link, for him to see his sons so easily accepting Rhett as another dad and not afraid to show Rhett affection. It just made him feel good; like he was making the right choices in his life finally.

And the fact that he heard Lando say Daddy and addressing Rhett instead of him; that warmed Link to his core and his love for Rhett just blossomed wider and went deeper. Rhett responded to it so easily and didn’t correct Lando; Link definitely chose the right partner to spend the rest of his life with.

#####

By four in the afternoon all the little, younger animals were adopted out; leaving a heartbreaking number of older animals who were looked over and ignored. Cleaning up took a little longer than setting everything up; they had to make sure all their trash was picked up and thrown away properly, and their large group had a lot of trash to take to the dumpster. Chase was elected to take the bags, David helped him because there were too many for him to handle by himself.

Link again was on paperwork duty and refiling all the blank applications and forms back into the proper folders.

Rhett and Josh worked to take down the canopy and frame while the others worked to put all their equipment back into the van. They put out a couple lives to the fans hoping to attract attention and have more people come out.

When the shelter volunteer came over to collect the left over animals, Link let out a sad little sigh and scooped Licorice up; feeling bad that he had to wake her up and give her back to the volunteer.

“Didn’t you guys adopt her?” she asked, crouching to put the top back on a cage. “Sasquach filled out paperwork for her.”

Rhett wasn’t going to growl when he heard the diss on his height; nobody was original anymore and he heard the same tall jokes constantly. Sometimes it was infuriating.

“I don’t think so?” Link replied, looking up at Rhett. “I thought you said we have enough at home.”

Now Rhett smiled again, pushing away his anger and annoyance, and stopped his task long enough to bend to Link for a kiss, giving him a gentle stroke along his jawline.

“Well, seeing you loving on her and so happy; and she wasn’t going to be adopted by anyone else. You love her already and she’s officially ours now. That’s one saved from the needle waiting back at the shelters.”

Link grinned wide and lifted Licorice up for a hug; kissing her muzzle. 

“Oh, you hear that?” he cooed at her, making the others snicker and chuckle at him. “You’re coming home with us, sweet girl. You’ll love your new home; and your sisters Jade and Barbara will be so happy to have you to play with. You’ll have a nice comfy pillow to sleep on, no more hard concrete and a stiff old cot for you. You’re definitely allowed to get in bed with me and your other Daddy, too. You can get on all the furniture as long as you don’t try to tear it up. You’re gonna love your new home. We have the best food and treats; only the best for our girls. You’ll be so happy and spoiled so rotten.”

Having the added expense of another dog was definitely worth finally seeing Link so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Months of training and exercise finally paid off for Link. He hit his first target weight of one hundred seventy five, he only had ten more to go to get back into the healthy range for his height. Now, he could ease off the extensive exercising and go back to his previous routine of just keeping in shape. Now he could concentrate on using eating to gain the last ten pounds, which Rhett could easily help him with; he knew his way around the kitchen and his meals were always fantastic.

Link’s appetite came back slowly and everyone was happy to see it. Sadly, he was still a picky eater. Rhett occasionally managed to sneak one of the foods Link disliked into meals at home, with dressings and sauces mostly; which Link always ate up and praised highly without realizing he had just eaten something that used to make him immediately gag.

It helped Rhett not have to worry about Link not getting the proper nutrition he needed.

Friday afternoon while taking a break for lunch, Rhett bought burgers for himself and Link to eat in their office. When he came back to the studio and went to the office, he couldn’t help smiling at Link; sitting on the floor with their three dogs, teaching them fun tricks and giving them treats. 

Link and Licorice were inseparable, where Link went Licorice followed so they brought all three dogs to the studio every day now.

Licorice was a great addition to their family and they both suspected she had been given some formal training as a therapy dog of some kind at some point. She was always right there and alert, ready to help Link when he had a bad episode come up. A few times she interrupted filming to warn Rhett that Link was about to slip down so Rhett could get him somewhere to settle him again.

Rhett sat on the couch and started pulling styrofoam containers out of the bag he carried; giving Link the three smaller ones that had just a beef patty for each dog. Link continued the silly baby talk while giving the dogs their lunch, and now it just made Rhett smile. Before everything happened, he teased Link for the baby talk; now after almost losing his precious love, he was just happy that Link was there to do it again.

“Alright, you ladies eat up good; then we’ll go for walkies to let you go to the bathroom,” Link told the dogs then moved to sit on the couch with Rhett so he could eat. Rhett just smiled at his love.

He took a container and opened the lid, letting out a silly little giddy sound when he saw the mountain of fries. Rhett chuckled quietly, loving the happy noises Link made without realizing; loving that something as simple as french fries made Link happy.

“Extra salt, just the way you like them,” he told Link, dressing his burger with mustard and the other sides. Link put the tomato over in Rhett’s container then worked on dressing his burger. “Told them to not make it so greasy, but not to completely dry the meat to sawdust.”

Link took a big bite and groaned appreciatively, careful of the little bit of juices that came from the meat. “Oh my gods, butter toasted bun. Where’d you find that?”

“It’s that little food truck that always parks at the corner. I didn’t want to go out too far and food always smells amazing when we pass it. And, I figured something not totally healthy would perk you up a little bit. You deserve a treat ‘cause you’ve been doing so good at the gym and you’re almost at your goal.”

“Aww, you lub me,” Link teased playfully, making Rhett laugh at the silly voice; leaning over for a kiss. He scooted a little closer and kept his head down on Rhett’s shoulder while they ate, neither able to resist stopping for the occasional greasy kiss and both enjoying the quiet peace that they shared together.

When the food was gone and styrofoam containers crushed and trashed, Link claimed Rhett’s lap after he came back from throwing away their trash. Rhett chuckled as Link squirmed to get comfortable then held him close, putting his feet up on the little coffee table and lounging back with a soft sigh.

Link lounged, cuddled close and snug; head tucked under Rhett’s chin and his eyes closed in peaceful content; holding Rhett’s left hand in both of his and rubbing gently. He enjoyed the quiet moments with Rhett, but he still needed to do some sort of fidgeting. Rhett didn’t complain, Link didn’t even realize how great his hand massages were and it was starting to help with the ache Rhett felt settling into his fingers; getting older he was probably forming arthritis in his joints.

They could always make each other feel good without even trying to do anything but be together.

#####

When everyone returned from lunch filming resumed. They were playing another silly game, this time with a special celebrity guest. Shepard and Lando would be jealous when they found out their favorite character from a movie they both unexpectedly liked a lot was going to be visiting their dads’ studio and recording an episode with them.

Not wanting the boys to miss an opportunity to meet someone they liked so much, they arranged to have David pick them up from school after he finished his lunch and bring them to the studio.

Rhett and Link both almost immediately liked Taron, he was kind, wasn’t a demanding diva celebrity, on the up and up but still very much the Welsh boy he had always been. The only thing Rhett didn’t like too much was that Taron preferred cats to dogs; he didn’t trust cat people all that well. But, he didn’t let that get in the way of filming a fun new movie related game with their guest star.

Any chance he got to have fun with his best friend and lover, always the best time of his life.

Link could make just about anything fun with his natural silliness and his happiness and laughter was definitely contagious. Nobody could resist laughing with him when he got started. He could make anyone happy on a bad day.

#####

On the way home after filming for a few episodes, Shepard and Lando were invited to a sleepover with one of Shepard’s classmates; he already knew about the sleepover but he wasn’t going to say anything about it to Rhett unless Lando was invited as well. He didn’t like when Lando was left out of things and like Rhett did numerous times for Link at school, he always stuck up for Lando and didn’t let others be mean to him.

Rhett took the boys to Andy’s house after they went home to pack an overnight bag, he did the obligatory meet with Andy’s parents; he had to make sure his sons would be taken care of and safe. After making sure they were settled, he left to return home.

He found Link on the couch with the three dogs piled on him, wrapped in a soft blanket and watching a movie. He smiled before he realized the reaction and bent down, surprising Link with a kiss. Link grinned immediately and snickered, reaching up and holding him down; peppering him with little kitten kisses, earning a soft chuckle.

After a minute he let Rhett stand and go to his recliner, rolling up to his feet to join Rhett, wanting to be held.

He curled up between Rhett’s legs, leaning on chest and snuggling close; tucking his nose under the blanket and letting out a contented sigh as he settled, still grinning. Rhett snuggled the blanket around Link and held him tight, landing another kiss on Link’s forehead and nuzzling on him.

Under the blanket Link’s hand rubbed on Rhett’s side. He could feel the scars running down Rhett’s body and couldn’t help remembering the fear he had with the thought of losing Rhett. He didn’t think he would be able to cope if Rhett wasn’t by his side. He definitely didn’t handle the two months they were kept apart very well at all; he could have easily died barely eating anything, trying to get skinny enough to escape through the hole he found. He felt like he was dying when he was subjected to the torture treatments he was given. He couldn’t give up on Rhett like that though and survived everything to get back home where he belonged and was most loved.

There was one more hurdle he wanted to get over now, one that he had been avoiding because his body was so weak and frail he didn’t think he could take it. Now he just wanted Rhett to spend their childfree time taking him apart and piecing him back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time in the middle of the night, Rhett woke to Barbara nosing at him and Link’s side of the bed empty and cold. Barbara buffed at him softly, her concerned bark, then turned and jumped off the bed; going to the doorway and prancing around like she was anxious about something. Rhett groggily got out of bed and shuffled to follow, rubbing his face briskly in an attempt to wake up a little bit.

Light in the living room caught his attention, Barbara continued to the back door trying to alert him to the person she heard sneaking around the back porch. She let out a sharp bark when Rhett didn’t follow and instead went to the living room to see who was awake. Rhett sighed when he turned the corner and found Link bundled in a blanket in the recliner holding onto Licorice and sniffling.

Licorice yipped up at him, getting Link’s attention and making him look over to see Rhett. He sat up and quickly tried to dry his eyes, not wanting to be caught crying like a child again.

Rhett went to Link and sighed as he crouched in front of the recliner; reaching up to wipe away Link’s tears. “What’s wrong, my love?” he asked, voice soft as his touch.

Link shook his head and snuffled, scrubbing at his eyes. “Had that dream again. Didn’t mean to wake you, thought I wouldn’t if I came down here.”

He couldn’t stop Rhett from standing and scooping him up to sit down and hold him; not that he wanted to much, but Rhett was still stronger. Rhett held Link snug, peppering him with little kisses while Licorice got comfortable on Link’s lap again.

For weeks Link struggled with nightmares of his time held captive and tortured. Weeks that Link spent trying to cope and handle them on his own, but eventually Rhett discovered he was awake and would come find him. He felt bad whenever Rhett woke up because of his nightmares, felt bad any time Rhett lost much needed sleep because of him.

Rhett just sat quietly, holding onto his precious love and rocking the recliner slowly; knowing he had to wait until Link was ready to talk about the nightmares before he could get any answers and have a solution. Some nights Link wouldn’t say anything, he more often fell back to sleep safe and warm in Rhett’s arms before he could gather his thoughts again.

They spent many nights in the recliner together.

Barbara stayed at the back door, sniffing and growling at the uninvited guest she heard creeping around, drawing Jade’s attention eventually when she came into the kitchen and went to her water bowl. Jade heard a clatter and immediately went for the door barking loud and alerting Rhett and Link to the danger outside.

Soon Licorice joined them and barked along with Jade, Barbara let out a few but mostly just growled and scratched at the door when Rhett and Link finally came in to see what was happening.

Rhett went to the back door, trying to quietly herd the dogs off so he could peek outside; Link reached into the pantry and found one of the many bats he had hidden around the house, he didn’t want to have a gun in the house with their children so baseball bats and stun guns were the compromise.

A shadow moved in the dim light from the neighbor’s back porch; Rhett saw a definite arm reaching up and a hand wrapping around the porch railing.

_ “Upstairs, now. Get the kids to the attic; go,” _ he whispered to Link, stepping to a cabinet where he kept a stun gun hidden on the very top shelf where the boys wouldn’t be able to reach it.

Forgetting his own fears for now, Link turned and hurried to get upstairs; waking Izzy first telling her to grab Victoria and get upstairs to Lincoln’s room in the attic then getting Shepard and Lando out of bed and joining them.

Izzy and Lincoln quickly took the younger boys and hid them; Lincoln stood guard so Izzy could hide with them and Victoria. Link stayed by the attic stairs, bat held tight and raised ready to swing; slightly hidden behind a stack of boxes Lincoln used for a privacy wall; listening intently for any noise downstairs.

In the kitchen, Rhett readied the stun gun; having some difficulty working in the dark, not wanting to turn on a light and scare the intruder off prematurely; and called the dogs off the door. He stepped up and slowly, quietly, unlocked the door and turned the knob as softly as he could.

But, when he sprang outside he saw whoever was hiding scramble over the railing to run. He gave chase without thinking, without realizing the potential danger, following the other person around to the front, easily hopping the fence where they had to open the gate again to get out. The prongs of the stun gun flew, but running in the dark; even as fast as Rhett could run against the obviously short and chubby person; he missed the target.

Cursing, he threw the stun gun down and picked up a brick bordering Link’s flower garden; seeing a car screeching away from the curb. When he got to the sidewalk he flung the brick as hard as he could and heard glass shatter out of the back window; but the car was quickly around the corner and gone from sight before he could catch up on foot.

He barely made out the midsize sedan, it was a light color but he couldn’t tell exactly; the street lights were spaced just enough he couldn’t see an exact color. He couldn’t even tell the make or model.

The city seriously needed to come out and fix the cul-de-sac with better lighting. It was dangerous for it to be like it was now; especially since he just found a burglar on their back porch and they managed to get away without being seen clearly.

Cursing at himself for missing with the stun gun, Rhett turned to go back inside; snatching the useless stun gun off the ground and roughly shutting the gate as he came back to go back inside through the back door.

Barbara met him on the porch with a bark then ran back inside. He followed, stopping long enough to throw away the stun gun, hearing the dogs upstairs now carrying on outside the attic door. All three were anxious to get inside as Rhett came upstairs, barking and jumping at the door.

Licorice made it through first, then Jade, and Barbara with Rhett last. Link relaxed when the dogs led Rhett upstairs, dropping his arms with a huff; running a hand down his tired face.

“Alright, it’s safe now,” Rhett told their scared sons, not too surprised when Shepard hugged around his middle and clinged to him tiredly as he took Victoria from Izzy to settle her.

Link picked up Lando and followed Rhett and everyone back downstairs to the living room; sighing as he sat on the couch with Lando, picking up his abandoned blanket and wrapping himself and Lando up snug. Rhett sat in the recliner, lifting the foot rest to let Shepard get up between his knees while he called to report the intruder.

Of course, the police claimed they couldn’t do much without a description of at least the car if not one of the occupants. They flat out wouldn’t send an officer out to the house until morning light and barely masked their disdain for their job while half ass taking a report from Rhett at all.

It quickly annoyed and angered Rhett that the police wanted to do so little of the job they were supposed to do for citizens of the city.

By the time he got off the phone, Link had Lando back to sleep and carried him upstairs back to bed. Rhett sighed and held Shepard and Victoria in his arms, working to calm Shepard again when he realized how tight his son held him and how stiff he leaned on him.

Link came back downstairs and took Victoria so Rhett could concentrate on Shepard, leaning down and pecking a soft kiss on Shepard’s temple, feeling awful for the fear he saw plainly in his eyes. Rhett adjusted his hold on Shepard and put the footrest down so he could rock the recliner while almost cradling him.

Lincoln and Izzy eventually went back upstairs to bed, both exhausted after everything calmed and quieted again.

Rhett sat quietly rocking with Shepard, he didn’t want to say anything in front of Link about his definite knowledge that the intruder was a woman. He couldn’t make any other kind of identification except she was short and chubby; but she ran with a chubby person waddle and it reminded him of a pregnant woman trying to rush somewhere. 

He was absolutely sure he chased off a woman, and still degraded himself for not being able to catch up to her.

Eventually Shepard was able to go back to sleep and Rhett carried him back to bed. Link followed, but stopped at the kitchen to double check and make sure the door was locked tight before going upstairs.

Their three dogs all jumped up on the end of the bed to lay with him and Rhett; all three sniffed around and looked for their comfortable spots as Link got back in bed and laid down to wait for Rhett to come back.

Rhett smiled when he came in and found Link surrounded by their dogs, Licorice in one arm and Jade curled up behind Link’s head on his pillow and Barbara wedged in her usual place between their pillows, nosing more toward Rhett’s side but still protectively close to Link.

He couldn’t help chuckling when Barbara gave his chin a lick, giving her a kiss and a head scratch; proud of all three for their alertness and protective nature, leaning over her to reach and give Link another kiss and pulled him closer, tangling their legs together again.

“Wanna talk about the bad dream?” he asked softly, nosing at Link and nuzzling him.

Link sighed and shook his head, curling to Rhett and hugging Licorice close. “Not tonight. I’ll be lucky if I can go back to sleep after all that and a bad dream. Talking about it’ll just keep me more awake.”

Rhett leaned in for another kiss, caressing Link’s face lovingly; wiping away a stray tear. “I’m right here whenever you’re ready, my love. I got you, I promise.”

Link smiled and tucked up under Rhett’s chin, holding Licorice in his arms and nuzzling into her furry head; feeling so much safer and deeply loved, but still holding onto fear.


	5. Chapter 5

The following Saturday Rhett worked to install security cameras outside to monitor their home better. Link wanted cameras inside as well, but they were still trying to find a better deal for that. The price for both inside and outside with the company Rhett talked to before going out and buying his own cameras was too expensive for the service offered in the bundle.

While Rhett worked to put the cameras up, Link worked to set them all to his computer in his office. He watched Rhett on the screen as each camera synced up and turned on, checking the sound quality and image for any glitches they needed to fix; seeing the dogs in the backyard roaming and sniffing around while Rhett worked.

He was glad that their neighbors didn’t mind when Rhett installed a fence and gate soon after he moved in, not everyone liked sharing a backyard and a couple followed his example and put up their own fences to keep neighborhood bickering over property lines to a minimum.

Now the boys and the dogs had a safe backyard to play and run in.

After the last camera was up and working, Rhett came back inside; not surprised when Licorice ran in behind him then led him to Link in the office. Link looked up as they came in, grinning when Rhett took off his shirt; giving him an appreciative once over. He just liked looking at Rhett in any way of undress; Rhett took better care of his body now and Link stared constantly.

Rhett used his shirt to wipe sweat off his face before leaning down and giving Link a kiss, turning to check the cameras while Link continued to stare; smiling and squirming a little bit when Link reached up and gave his abdomen a soft caress, tickling him a little bit.

“Did the sound come through good?”

Link nodded, turning the chair slightly to reach him better, unable to keep his hands to himself. “Heard Jade when she barked, came through clearer than I thought it would since she was so far away.”

He couldn’t resist leaning up and kissing on Rhett’s jawline, nuzzling into his beard with a happy little noise. Rhett smiled at the sound and turned, holding Link’s face gently and giving him another soft kiss; nipping playfully on Link’s lip.

“Someone’s in a good mood.”

Link shrugged, now rubbing on Rhett’s arms bracketing him in the chair, enjoying the peaceful moment with his lover. “Hopefully it’ll last.”

Rhett nodded, leaning their foreheads together; letting out a soft breath as Link’s calmness swept over him slowly. “I believe it will. We’re not doing anything else today, we can just relax now and snuggle on the couch all day if you wanna. Boys are with Cole, Izzy’s at work; just us and the baby all weekend.”

“She should be waking up from her nap soon, got her bundled up in the living room.”

They shared another kiss before standing to leave the office and settle together in the living room. Rhett saw Victoria slowly squirming to wakefulness, swaddled in a blanket on a soft pallet on the floor surrounded by pillows. She didn’t take naps in her crib anymore, she cried too much and Rhett felt guilty, and neither felt comfortable leaving her lying on the couch if they weren’t going to be in the room with her to make sure she didn’t fall off.

So, they bought a little toddler bed mattress and made a comfortable pallet for her if they had to be out of the room during naptime. Link was always the best at making soft pallets that Victoria fell asleep fast and stayed asleep for a while.

Rhett turned to the kitchen to make her a bottle while Link got comfortable on the couch, moving quietly so he didn’t wake Victoria before she was ready. He knew she would be cranky today, now just old enough to begin cutting teeth, he didn’t want to wake her and cause her to cry again.

He still felt guilty for waking her earlier when he sneezed.

When Rhett came back in, carrying a little tray of snacks and drinks for Link and himself, Victoria squirmed a little more frequently, signaling that she was about to wake up fully. He set up their drinks and snacks on the side table, putting the tray down on the coffee table, then stepped over to pick Victoria up.

He still smiled like a goofball at her, still was so silly playing with her every day and loved her more and more.

Rhett changed her wet diaper before settling on the couch, holding her in one arm against his side. Link got a couch pillow and put it on Rhett’s lap then laid down, chuckling when Rhett laid Victoria’s little feet up on his shoulder so they both had room on his lap. He turned his head and landed a little kiss on her leg, earning a tiny giggle from her.

On a good day they could get her going and laughing loud just being silly with her. So far her favorite thing was watching them play with the dogs and their toys; laughing hardest when the dogs would bark and jump for their toys to be thrown.

She laughed at Jade most, the way her stubby legs made her prance around and hop apparently was hilarious.

When Rhett found a movie he set the remote down and picked up a piece of fruit, giving a cut strawberry to Victoria that she could gum on for a little while then dipped a whole strawberry in the chocolate dip and fed it to Link.

The lazy Saturdays he spent with his precious love were days that Rhett had always loved, but now after nearly losing Link; he learned to appreciate their time together. He didn’t want a second to pass that Link didn’t know he loved him dearly and cherished him.

#####

Monday at lunch instead of taking time to eat at the studio, Rhett and Link left with Chase tagging along to meet with their wedding planner to look at a venue. Link squirmed excitedly and practically bounced in his seat while Rhett drove. He requested a visit with a specific place wanting to surprise Rhett; he found an enormous barn on an old farm property a little south of LA that agreed to let them use the barn for their wedding, and the owners promised they would fix it up a little bit so it wasn’t so run down and neglected looking in the pictures.

Link couldn’t wait for Rhett to see the finished product.

“Remember, stop and park where I tell you. Then we’ll get out and walk the rest of the way, but you’re gonna be blindfolded ‘cause it’s a surprise.”

Rhett chuckled and shook his head fondly, reaching over for Link’s hand and holding tight. Chase sat quietly in the back seat, video camera in hand and recording some of the trip out to the barn for the wedding vlog.

After a few minutes of the two talking about other venues, Link only going along knowing already that Rhett would definitely choose the barn, Chase put the camera away to save battery for the reveal. He wasn’t yet aware that he would have a more important role in their wedding other than vlogging everything in preparation.

The drive out to the property took a couple hours, but neither worried too much about time constraints; they had already talked to Stevie and the filming crew, everyone liked that their lunch break was extended so nobody complained about having to stay late this evening to finish.

They all knew how important this was for Link and how much he wanted Rhett to see the barn.

Rhett stopped and parked where Link instructed him and didn’t complain much about having to put a bandana over his eyes; hoping that with Chase along Link wouldn’t accidentally lead him into a hole taking him up the hill the rest of the way.

Link successfully led Rhett uphill without so much as a tiny stumble, unable to keep in the giddy noise that escaped when the barn came into view.

The owners kept the rustic, worn look; only repairing a few spots that absolutely needed replacement, giving it a fresh coat of white paint with a few spots sponged along to give all the wood an older look. Specifically for their wedding, the owners painted Rhett and Link’s names up across the loft and their initials on the wide doors.

Little sprigs of holly were put up around a few borders to cover some ikky spots and an ivy covered trellis covered the left side.

When Chase was set up in position with the camera, Link reached for the knot on the bandana; practically squirming and dancing in his old boots with excitement for Rhett to finally see where he knew they would be getting married.

By Link’s reaction, Rhett already knew he would love the venue and knew he would agree to this place. A lot of things made Link giddy and happy, but the smile on Link’s face for this; Rhett knew he found the perfect place.

Link took the bandana off carefully, unable to suppress another happy sound as he took Rhett’s hand and Rhett finally opened his eyes to see their venue. Link’s happiness was quickly becoming addicting to Rhett.

Rhett stared stunned at the barn, jaw hung open just a little bit; dumbstruck by the beauty of the old barn. “Wow,” he huffed, slack jaw forming into a crooked grin, reaching and tugging Link into his side; unable to look away. He shook his head and chuckled a little bit as warmth and love for his precious love spread again.

After a minute he was able to speak, keeping quiet when he felt happy tears in his eyes; he didn’t want to have him blubbering like a loon be caught on video again.

“This is the place,” he said softly, hugging Link tighter and turning for a kiss; smiling at Link’s giddy and excited smile. “This is it; it’s perfect. If you agree, too.”

Link snorted and shook his head, unable to resist nuzzling on Rhett’s beard; almost giggling he was so happy that Rhett liked the barn. “I wouldn’t have shown you if I didn’t love it, too, you dork.”

They stood staring at the barn for a few minutes, both feeling their love and devotion to each other deepening, then followed their wedding planner inside to look around. Link just got more and more excited as Rhett went on about how he loved the barn and they discussed ideas for how to utilize the space.

Chase continued to record everything, his own happiness for his friends showing in the smile he couldn’t keep off his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up. sprig of homophobic language and marijuana use.

After seeing the venue, they chose a date and picked out Save the Date cards. They still had to pick out formal invitations but they yet to find a design they both liked and agreed on. The colors were easy to pick, Link wanted green like Rhett’s eyes and Rhett chose the same blue of Link’s eyes; another thing they both found to be dorky and ridiculous; but it was an exact reflection of how their love was.

Now they just had to survive taste testing cakes. Instead of trying to go out and buy a cake just to be rejected because they were two gay men getting married, Rhett tasked the Mythical Kitchen crew to bake something they would both like. Then he surprised Link when he announced their taste tests would be an episode of ‘Will It?’.

That made Link more nervous than he thought it should have; they were known for crazy concoctions and disgusting mash-ups of foods. He didn’t want to ruin something as serious as this, it was for their wedding; not for likes and views online. Rhett reassured him everything would be fine; he already planned everything with Josh, only the first cake would be off-putting, the rest would be the real options they had to choose from.

On the day of filming Link came to the set, leading Licorice on a leash; he definitely needed her to help him with his nerves today; he took his seat to wait; wrapping her up in a soft, warm blanket and scratching nervously on her head. 

Jade was fast asleep in their office on her pillow and blankets. Barbara stuck close to Rhett while he was getting ready then found a quiet, dark place to lie down and watch over her men while they worked.

As Rhett sat down he spotted Licorice bundled in a blanket on Link’s lap and knew he was getting antsy about everything. He reached and took Link’s hand, distracting him away from scratching, giving him a sweet smile.

“I got you, my love,” he whispered, smile growing when Link’s cheeks rosied; they both knew their mic packs were on and the sound crew heard everything, but neither cared anymore.

“Love you, too,” Link replied softly, unable to keep in a little snicker as they kissed; he blushed more knowing how many people saw their little display, and that they would tease him and Rhett all day; like the crew always did when the two were caught kissing at the studio.

After a while their quiet back and forth was interrupted when the episode director called for everyone to get ready to begin.

#####

The cake test derailed after the first two when Link accidentally started a mini food fight that had everyone eventually joining in for a massive food fight on set. Rhett led a team against Link’s team, and the winner got the ultimate choice in picking which cake they would have at their wedding.

Nobody realized the chaos was being recorded, but they still managed to leave the expensive equipment unscathed. And, nobody knew that Rhett purposely threw the battle at the very end to let Link’s team win; there was no way in reality he would have missed the giant target Chase taunted him with, and he hated missing. But, he flung goop from the joke cake too hard and high; sending it behind the dart map.

Stevie retaliated with a handful of goop to his face, winning for her team.

Rhett getting a faceful of goop sent everyone into hysterics when they saw the mess in his hair and beard. Link just laughed harder when he looked around at the mess and saw their three dogs watching the commotion from the safety of a hall, sending them all hurrying away when he came down the hall to look for a towel to clean himself off.

He got what he could off his face and out of his hair then left the restroom to help clean up the set; feeling the tension that was stifling earlier completely left the studio and everyone seemed to be a lot calmer.

Barbara interrupted the clean up when she began barking wildly and running up and down the hall. Soon Jade and Licorice joined her, seeing the stranger. Rhett and a few of the men hurried to check out everything, and he saw the same short, chubby person who was on their back porch rushing through the front lobby. He and Josh chased immediately, Link and the other men stood stunned for a moment before they got moving; just in time to come outside and see a sedan with the back window broken out turn a violent u-turn in the lot, with Josh on the hood for just a moment before he was flung off and his lower half run over.

Rhett started to throw another brick, aiming to take out the driver, but watched in horror and dropped the brick when Josh was run over. Everyone crowded around Josh until the others came out to see what was going on and Stevie ordered them to back off.

Link luckily had EMT training and knew what to do; surprising even himself with his calmness in the frantic situation. Rhett had difficulty speaking without panicking, he hadn’t ever been so scared of a short, chubby woman before; but now he knew she was capable of seriously hurting them.

When the ambulance came and loaded Josh up to take him to the hospital, Rhett could breathe a little easier but he was still horrified and he still had to get through talking to the police about what happened.

He had enough of a clear mind to send someone after security tapes to show police; hoping beyond hope that the camera picked up a face or at least the license plate on the sedan.

Everyone milled around, nobody knew what to do; all worried and scared for Josh.

#####

Hours later at the hospital Rhett sat in a dark room holding Josh’s ice cold, stiffening hand. Despite the doctors’ best efforts to work on him, there was nothing they could do to stop the internal bleeding or repair Josh’s spine when they found it completely severed into four pieces.

Now Rhett felt guilty, again seeing phantom blood on his hands as he grasped Josh’s. He didn’t want to leave Josh alone until his parents arrived to claim his body. He didn’t want Josh to be scared and alone.

Link knew better than to try and make him get up before he was able to leave on his own will; saw the guilt and pain he hated so much. All he could do was stand behind Rhett and hold onto him; offer his quiet comfort and love.

Both shivered in the cold morgue, but neither could step away to warm up.

The ME came in and sighed at the pair. She had been trying to get them to leave for a couple hours now so she could start the autopsy on the body laid out on the table. But, they wouldn’t cooperate and since they weren’t doing anything major to disrupt her work; only delaying it; she let them stay until Josh’s dad came to ID the body and take his personal effects.

Link looked over and saw Mr. Scherer waiting for them to leave so he could see his son. He sighed and turned back to Rhett as the lights came on; seeing him flinch in the bright light.

“C’mon, time to go home. Josh’s dad is here.”

Rhett didn’t want to leave but he knew he had to now. He let out a soft breath and laid Josh’s hand down gently then got to his feet, reaching out and finding Link’s hand already waiting for his.

Before they could get to the door, Mr. Scherer stopped them; face red with anger and grief, sweat shined in the lights. “Just so you know, I hold both of you responsible,” he growled out, shaking with his pent up fury. “I’m going to sue you for wrongful death. I told him working for faggots was gonna get him killed and now look what you’ve done to him. I’m praying to God that you two and your little faggot kids all fucking die tonight.”

It said a lot for Rhett’s self control that Link was able to take him away without confrontation. He just didn’t have it in him to get into a fight with anyone and Mr. Scherer was grieving the loss of his son; he should be allowed to be irrational right now.

Someone had to take the blame for what happened to Josh, and Rhett didn’t mind shouldering that responsibility on top of everything and everyone else he was responsible for.

In the parking lot, in a cloud of smoke in front of their truck, Stevie spotted Rhett and Link coming outside finally. She blew out a mouthful of smoke and waved it away to squint and make sure it was indeed them coming up to the group.

Only a few of the crew remained so late, she already sent someone to the house to watch the boys and Victoria knowing Rhett and Link would be out later than usual tonight.

When they stepped up, Link took Rhett’s jacket out of the back seat and made him put it on then grabbed his own and joined the huddle; tucking up under Rhett’s arm and hugging him. He didn’t join the others smoking marijuana, but Rhett sometimes indulged and tonight Link definitely wasn’t going to say a word in protest. He would just have to drive home instead.

Rhett took a couple puffs before passing the joint around to David, tugging Link to stand in front of him as he exhaled the smoke into the air above with a sigh; holding Link tight and secure. He didn’t want to feel anything else tonight, he wanted to get high off his ass and forget everything that happened this afternoon. He wanted to forget hearing the sick crunch and squish of Josh being run over; he knew there would be no chance of surviving that; the sound was too horrible.

He knew he had just watched one of his closest friends die; and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was indeed fully responsible. Someone was apparently targeting him and Link; or maybe just him.

The joint made another rotation and Rhett took a couple more puffs, holding Link tighter and waiting to feel the numbing effect of the herb. It sometimes took him a while to feel anything, if the leaf wasn’t as strong, and tonight he hated the delay he knew was going to happen.

He just wanted to be numb and forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Rhett and Link anonymously paid for Josh’s funeral and final expenses so his family wouldn’t have the burden while grieving their loss. Rhett didn’t attend the funeral or the memorial held at the studio though; feeling too guilty. Link tried to attend the funeral, but Mrs. Sherer went hysterical when she saw him so he left to not cause a scene. He was present but barely aware at the memorial.

When he came home he found Rhett and the boys on the floor with Victoria and it looked like they were trying to urge her to crawl. She was on her stomach and flopping back and forth clumsily, her little legs kicking and she grunted with effort trying to move.

Victoria held onto Rhett’s fingers as she squirmed and laughed, scooting just a little bit.

Link smiled, taking off his suit jacket and putting it over the back of the couch; unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves before loosening his tie. Rhett scooped Victoria up when he realized Link was home, putting her on his hip and following Link upstairs.

While Link changed out of his suit and into comfortable pajama pants and a t-shirt, Rhett lounged across the bed with Victoria sat in front of him; one arm around her and his head in his hand.

“I got a phone call from Locke.”

Link frowned, sitting down at the end of the bed. “What’d he say?”

“Well, he still hates me and he’s always in trouble with his teachers and commander. He’s had multiple disciplinary violations and got himself put in solitary pretty much indefinitely. So, I won’t be able to call and check on him at all now; his sentence starts tomorrow morning. He only called to tell me ‘cause he was required to; he doesn’t want to to speak to me.”

“Can they put him in for that long?”

Rhett shrugged, huffing out a frustrated breath. “I dunno, but I wanna drive up and take him outta the school since it’s not working. I’d rather him not talk to me here where I can at least see him.”

“So, when do we leave?”

It shouldn’t have surprised Rhett that Link was ready to follow him, to help him with this difficult hurdle. But, he still was stunned by Link’s willingness to go along with him. He figured Link would have stayed home with the boys and Victoria.

But, Link wouldn’t make Rhett do this alone. He knew it would be difficult and that Rhett would need support and help. He didn’t mind a long car ride with their three boys and a baby.

“I guess in the morning. I dunno. Thought of tonight, but then we’d get home too late and the runts wouldn’t sleep very well traveling so long tonight. Lincoln, gods when he heard everything Locke was bitching at me for, he looked pissed. Like, he scared me kinda he just had this look of pure hatred and fury. I dunno what we’re gonna do to keep them from fighting, but I can’t let my son be locked in solitary indefinitely. I can’t let any of our boys take that kind of punishment. And since he’s doing so bad I don’t think they’d lose any sleep getting rid of him.”

Link looked over Rhett’s hip at the alarm clock, sighing and working the hours they would have to travel back and forth; figuring the best route to accommodate for the traffic expected in the morning and arranging for any delays that might come up. Rhett saw Link’s gears grinding and felt a little warmth of relief; calmed by Link’s planning habit. Knowing what to expect helped him not become stressed, and plans made him feel better in general.

With Link’s often down to the minute planning though; he knew he would be fine, that their trip would be peaceful at least on the way up to the military school. He was sure Locke and Lincoln would fight the whole way back home.

After a couple minutes of thinking and figuring, Link came back out of his head and nodded; reaching for the little notebook he kept on his nightstand. He needed a list, and that only helped Rhett feel better still.

“Okay, I’ma write down everything we’re gonna have to take with us for the boys and Vicky. I want you to pull up some maps, check tomorrow’s weather, ping gas stations and rest stops along the way. Try to avoid tourist attractions that will just distract the boys and make us have to be on the road longer; get there, get Locke, get home. Only necessary stops.”

Rhett sighed and rolled to his stomach, getting the second little notebook out of Link’s bedside drawer; digging his phone out of his pocket while Victoria took the opportunity to climb up on his back. Link smiled when she grinned big at him and gummed on her little fist; clutching Rhett’s collar in her other hand and giggling as she squirmed.

He took a couple pictures of her trying to get Rhett to play Horsey again, then busied himself with his task.

Victoria continued to bounce on Rhett’s back, babbling and just being a happy baby, gumming on her fist and drooling on herself and Rhett.

The peacefulness filling the room slowly calmed Rhett more; he was able to think more clearly and rationally when everything was peaceful. He woke up stressing about the memorial and talking to Locke just made him feel worse.

But then Link got home and all the stress and negative dissipated. Link made everything better without trying to do anything.

Eventually Victoria grew tired of trying to get Rhett to play instead of work and slid off his back onto the bed; using him to twist and turn until she sat up again. They had been teaching her how to roll and pull herself up when they noticed her trying to crawl.

“BaBa,” Victoria mumbled, patting on Rhett’s shoulder trying to get his attention.

Both paused and looked up at her curiously, sure that they didn’t hear her speak. Sure they both spoke to her and tried to get her to mimic, but she just babbled like babies do and smiled at them.

“BaBa,” she repeated, pulling on Rhett’s shirt.

“Do you want milk?” Rhett asked, using ASL that they were teaching her to sign milk.

She tried to mimic his gesture, but that wasn’t what she wanted. “BaBa.”

Rhett called downstairs for Shepard to bring up the bottle he left on the coffee table, sitting up and crossing his legs to put her on his lap so she could sit up with her bottle.

“I thought bottle was when she clicked her tongue?” Link asked, putting his notebook aside to watch Victoria settle back against Rhett; lounging almost sideways with one little leg hooked around Rhett’s arm and kicking as she continued to gum on her fist contentedly.

“Usually, yeah. Maybe she picked up on us saying bottle and she’s trying to copy it?”

Link shrugged as Shepard came in with the bottle and gave it to Rhett. Rhett sat her up again and offered her the bottle. Victoria squirmed and tried to lounge again, pushing his hand and the bottle away.

“BaBa,” she repeated again, turning herself almost upside down on Rhett’s lap and putting her legs up on his chest; wiggling her feet at him. “BaBa, BaBa, BaBa,” she kept repeating, shaking her head back and forth in time with her little mumbles; almost rhythmically knocking one foot on Rhett’s chest.

“BaBa means dad in like Chinese or something like that,” Shepard told them, taking out his phone to look it up and make sure he was right.

Victoria continued to babble and squirm happily content to have Rhett’s attention back. Rhett and Link watched her for a minute, then looked up at each other before reaching for their phones to look up Shepard’s claim.

Surely, Victoria wasn’t calling Rhett Dad; he and Link were trying to teach her to call him PaPa because he was her grandfather, Locke should be the one she called Dad or any variation. After a couple misspellings, Shepard finally found the results he was looking for and climbed up beside Rhett to show him the phone.

“Yeah, see; look at this. In different countries and stuff it means different things.”

Rhett read the definition and the different uses of the word, smiling but still confused. “How is she picking up any other languages but English?” he asked looking over at Link hoping he had a rational explanation. “In some places it does mean dad and some it means grandfather. But, she’s barely nine months old.”

Link smiled and shrugged, chuckling when Victoria grinned big at him behind her fist. “Well, she’s apparently going to be smart if she’s talking before she’s even crawling; and addressing you properly. I mean, she has you teaching her, she’s bound to pick up on your smarts.”

Rhett huffed and shook his head. “I’ve never been so confused and really impressed at the same time. I mean, she just watches friggin Blue’s Clues and I’m pretty sure they don’t teach kids other languages. That would be like Dora and she hates that one.”

“Maybe she’s so smart she won’t crawl at all; just start walking instead.” Shepard put in, letting Victoria play with his fingers.

“Or, potty trains herself before she’s two. That would be wild.”

“For a couple dummies like us, we sure grow some amazing kids,” Rhett replied, hugging an arm around Shepard and making him groan and laugh when he kissed his head. “Pretty soon they won’t need us for anything.”

Now that their planning session was disrupted, they put the notebooks away and stood to go back downstairs to have the rest of the day relaxing and trying not to worry about going to pick up Locke and figure out what to try with him next. Rhett didn’t know what was going to happen, but he was sure with Link taking the helm; everything would be alright.

#####

Nobody liked getting up at the ass crack of dawn on a Saturday, especially two preteen boys and a sixteen-year-old. But, Link being the chipper morning type, got everyone ready, fed, and out the door as the sun started to peek over their area.

Rhett put Victoria in her car seat, smiling tiredly as she continued to babble repeating her first word almost to the point of annoying her three cousins getting in Rhett’s truck. He was thankful that she took her pacifier and quieted trying to mumble around it; the hour was too early for a baby to be so happy and vocal.

“I need a lot more coffee,” he sighed as he got in the driver seat; stifling a yawn. “Beavis level caffeine.”

Link smiled, reaching back to give Victoria a little baggie of Cheerios to keep her occupied for a while then passing the boys their thermoses of drinks they insisted on bringing along. He and Rhett knew the drinks wouldn’t last the whole trip but didn’t argue.

“Lincoln, you want some coffee too then?” he asked, reaching for Rhett’s hand.

He heard a mumbled affirmative from the last row of seats and chuckled quietly, holding Rhett’s hand snug; bending one leg up to sit comfortably until Rhett nagged him into sitting properly so he wasn’t hurt in an accident. Rhett’s mind was on coffee and coffee alone at the moment though, he needed something stronger than what they had at home to wake up enough to drive.

#####

By early afternoon, they were back on the road home with Locke coming back with them. Rhett had to argue a couple hours with the school administrators before they agreed to let him take Locke out of the school. Apparently when Jim brought him they mistook him for Locke’s father and put him down as the one who could make decisions regarding his attendance.

But, when Rhett called Jim and explained everything, the issue was resolved and Locke was unenrolled in the military school.

As soon as he got in the truck he immediately started to pick a fight with Lincoln, until Lincoln had his fill of Locke’s attitude and elbowed him hard in his mouth and nose. Rhett and Link both acted like they hadn’t seen or heard anything; Locke started calling Lincoln derogatories and they felt he deserved to get knocked in the mouth.

Link weakly told them to stop fighting, his tone clear that he wasn’t going to be bothered if Lincoln defended himself against Locke again. Rhett continued to play dumb and ignored Locke’s horrible attitude; something he was learning to do in his therapy sessions was distract himself away from anger and he was putting those skills to good use now.

He wasn’t going to let himself get so worked up he struck any of their sons again. He knew he was better than that, he wasn’t going to turn into an abusive parent just because he was bombarded with one stress after another.

Also, he knew if need be; Link had a disciplinarian side to him that none of their boys had ever seen. He kept it so well hidden and in control that Rhett was afraid of the day he had to let it come out again. Of course Link still worked on his buried anger issues in his own therapy sessions, working hard to keep them buried.

His efforts to be a better father just made Rhett love Link all that much more.

Everyone could only hope that the ride back home went as easy as the ride upstate had been.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were almost mildly peaceful with Locke back home, but his attitude proved to be an ongoing problem. Rhett had some trouble focusing away from the attitude so he wasn’t becoming angry again, but it was a rocky, steep uphill battle.

Locke lasted two weeks before he ran away again, this time taking Izzy along with him. Rhett reported them as runaways, but a small part of his soul was just a little bit glad that Locke took off again and peace returned. A more rational side of him worried for Locke and Izzy and he did want to find them though. Even if his son didn’t want to live with him, he wanted to at least know where Locke spent his nights. Needed to know if he was safe and warm wherever he went.

Coming home from the farmer’s market with fruits and vegetables he needed for the meats he had in the smoker and his new barbecue pit Link surprised him with, as an early wedding gift. Rhett was on his third day smoking and barbecuing meats, he was lucky they had three always hungry, growing boys to feed.

As he came into the kitchen he saw Link in a chair with Victoria bouncing at his feet and giggling. He didn’t recognize this silly little game, but his girl was laughing and happy instead of screaming and crying from teething pain.

“Show PaPa what you learned, babygirl,” Link told her, turning her around to face Rhett at the fridge. “Tell PaPa to watch.”

Rhett chuckled and shut the fridge door to give Victoria the attention Link wanted from him; staring a moment as she bounced before realizing she was slowly scooting herself along on her butt as she bounced and laughed up at him. He crouched with a happy laugh when she got closer and scooped her up; excited and proud to see she was becoming ambulatory.

He read stories and articles of babies displaying signs of high intelligence in infancy and their first forming years; and Victoria was developing at a faster rate than most nine month old babies. She never got the hang of crawling, instead she moved around like a little worm on her stomach to get where she wanted to go; and now she bounced to move as well.

As long as she was able to move herself and continued to grow, he wouldn’t be concerned about her increased development.

“BaBa, brouuu!” she told Rhett grinning and squirming in his arm when he tickled her belly and kissed her face; pulling a little bit on his beard in her excitement. Rhett adjusted his hold so she wasn’t pulling hard rather than trying to pry her hand out of his beard, making her laugh and snort as he attacked her with animal growls; holding her up and pretending to eat on her stomach.

He stopped before she was breathless though and cradled his girl again, kissing her chubby, sticky cheek while she babbled; almost sounding like she was trying to mimic a dog howl.

“Really?” he replied, holding her on his hip while he put away the fruit and vegetables. “Well, PaPa will just have to have a little talk with the puppies and tell them stay outta the meat, huh? Baby Tori’s gonna have to spray them with the squirt bottle again.”

When he had the fruits he wanted to grill with dinner tonight sorted from the rest he took the bag and Victoria to the back yard. Link followed to hold her while Rhett worked with the hot equipment, picking up the garden hose again to distract her and let her play with the water and the dogs off the back deck.

He loved all the new additions Rhett was putting on their home; making it feel like it was an actual home for a real family instead of just a warm place to sleep at night.

Sitting on the step with Victoria between his knees helping her hold the end of the hose and spray water at the dogs, Link felt the bonds he was forming with her getting stronger. She reminded him a lot of Lily and he found himself showing her the world the same he had Lily when she was just a baby.

Victoria was definitely not afraid to explore and get dirty while playing, she had nothing but boy cousins to keep up with; she couldn’t be a little prissy thing.

Rhett sat down with them after getting the grill going and checking the meats, smiling at his two loves having a special bonding and Link’s smile finally reached his eyes again; he smiled with his soul again. He took a little square tin out of his shirt pocket and sighed as he took out the half joint he started that morning; lighting it and taking a puff then offering it to Link.

Link leaned over and pecked a gentle kiss on Rhett’s jaw, declining the offer as always. He enjoyed the edibles Rhett made nightly and that was enough for him; and he understood Rhett had become desperate for something to ease his constant back pain and worsening knees.

He was fine with marijuana in the house as long as it was put up where the boys wouldn’t find it; especially their sixteen-year-old boy, they were in agreement he should wait until he’s eighteen before he tried marijuana.

The funny thing about Rhett smoking a few joints a day, he became more functional at work and they didn’t have to break for him if he moved wrong doing something; and everyone noticed the herb made him a lot happier. He was probably lucky that Josh laced food with THC and they found out it helped him so much.  
Rhett was honest with their boys when he got his medical marijuana card, he didn’t want them to distrust him or think he was hiding something from them.

Victoria sat down between Link’s feet with the hose, shaking it around and content to soak the dogs and herself when she turned the hose toward herself by accident; getting Link’s leg and shoe soaking wet in the process. His surprised shout just made her giggle and snort more; splashing more water on him and forcing him to have to take off his sneakers and socks.

He smiled deviously when Rhett laid out beside him to let the herb start to take effect for his back and nudged Victoria so she sprayed Rhett’s foot with the hose.

“‘Ey pest!” Rhett let out a little high snort, laughing and sitting up again to move out of her path with the water; leaning a little heavy on Link and hugging his love close, giving him a little bit of a sloppy kiss. “Poppa’s mean for that one.”

Link just barely held back a giggle at Rhett falling deeper into the herb; he had to get a stronger strand to have any relief and this one kicked in quicker than the previous ones he tried, and this one actually helped his pain. Rhett managed to sit up against the deck rail, fidgeting his lighter and metal pack to keep his hands busy so he wouldn’t forget about the food on the grill.

He couldn’t think far enough to realize Link was capable of taking things off the grill; despite his clumsiness in every area of his life, he wasn’t helpless. Just, lacked common sense. His antics just made Rhett love him that much more; even when he had to take knives and other sharp objects away from him every day.

#####

That evening Rhett served his smoked brisket and shredded the meat for pulled pork sandwiches, having to repeatedly herd the boys away from the food as he worked at the sink with his sauce and the meat. They were messing around and trying to steal bites before he was done.

But, dinner was another culinary success and everyone filled up on delicious brisket. Rhett was starting to feel better about the situation with Locke; he could at least stop looking out the window any time a car drove by or a leaf fluttered in the yard; but he still worried. He was a father, he was supposed to worry when one of his sons was out on the streets again and probably being stupid and getting Izzy or even other girls pregnant.

After dinner Lincoln offered to wash the dishes. Link usually took care of the counters, table, and stove though; nobody else knew how to do it to his standard and it would just annoy him until he went behind them and redid the cleaning and scrubbing. So, Rhett and Lincoln switched nights to do the dishes and sometimes Rhett could get Shepard or Lando to put away the dishes out of the dishwasher for him on his nights. Shepard didn’t mind helping but Lando did more pouting than helping, which was to be expected at his age.

Rhett folded down into his recliner with a sigh, stomach full and food coma scratching at his surface; taking Victoria after Link finished cleaning her sticky hands and face and changing her diaper. Link made sure the boys weren’t in the living room then, grinning, he sat down on Rhett’s lap, getting his attention.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, situating Victoria to sit on his stomach so he could hold onto Link’s hips and keep him still.

Link just shrugged and shook his head, laying down on Rhett’s chest beside Victoria; hugging his arm around both as Rhett’s arms tightened around him.


	9. Chapter 9

Another busy, full day of filming consisted of taste tests, silly games, and Rhett and Link just having fun doing what they loved. They made a few messes, shared laugh after laugh; mostly at Link being his clueless self; and managed to get great content for fans.

After cutting for the day, Link followed Rhett back to their office; using a towel to wipe sweat off his face; letting out a tired huff, navigating almost blind in the dark, and plopping down exhausted on the couch.

Licorice and Jade climbed up and laid on him, Barbara stayed on her pillow by Rhett’s desk.

Rhett looked over at Link, making sure he was settled. He knew Link was sinking down into horrible memories after the studio lights unexpectedly cut off and everything was pitch black dark for more than an hour. The way Link snatched over and squeezed Rhett’s arm told him that his precious love was back in the closet and starving in his mind again.

He brought his chair over after his eyes adjusted. “How you doin’?” he asked, keeping his tone easy. He wanted to reach out and touch Link, giving him physical contact helped calm him down but Rhett would have to wait until he was able to be touched again.

“Did you check on the boys?” Link mumbled, holding Licorice and Jade close, eyes closed. He pet anxiously on the two dogs and tried to work on breathing exercises.

“They’re fine,” Rhett told him softly, wringing his hands. “Where are you?”

Link’s responding groan told Rhett plenty.

He sighed and folded down to his knees to sit on the floor, letting Link hear his purposeful movements to not startle him. He reached up and pet on Jade slowly, barely brushing his fingertips on Link’s hand.

“Can you find the loose boards in the back?”

Link let out a little noise, fingers flexing and searching slowly. Rhett caressed Link’s knuckles gently, feeling just a little bit of tension fading. He just had to keep his voice soft and his touch gentle while Link fought through memories. He knew a panic attack was coming up, the way Link laid so stiff and still managed to tremble.

“Lead.” Link rasped, fingers scratching; trying to scratch at the lead wall in the closet.

“What’s lead?”

Link’s head twitched and he let out a snort, searching and feeling around. When he felt Rhett’s hand he grabbed and squeezed with a gasp, squirming.

“Is the whole closet made of lead?”

“Neh,” Link shuddered hard, tightening his grip on Rhett’s hand; making Rhett’s fingers white.

Rhett picked up the towel and patted it gently on Link’s forehead. “Okay, I want you to feel around and find the hatchet you picked up from the yard and use it to make hole in the back wall; you can get out through the hole in the wood, remember? Have you found it?”

Link’s hand squeezing his so tight flicked; in his mind Link was attacking the lead wall with the sharp hatchet, grunting with the effort to bust through the thick metal. Rhett continued to dab sweat off Link’s forehead and face as he fought through.

“Be careful of the sharp edges, step through; don’t trip.”

Link stepped through, keeping low; seeing the bright light and feeling the comforting warmth of the sun again. He tried to hurry but his legs felt like jelly. He could hear Rhett in the light; he had to get to Rhett. He was safe in the light.

“Come on, my love,” Rhett told him, bending down and giving him a soft kiss. “I’m right here. The lights are still off, but I’m right here. You’re safe and back home with me my love. You won’t be back in the closet. We’re in our office right now, Jade’s up on your left shoulder and Licorice is here on your stomach.”

He directed Link’s right hand back to where Licorice laid protectively cuddled with him; Jade nosed at his chin when he started to come back to reality.

“Can you come out and find me?” Rhett continued, feeling Link start to come out of the memories. But, Link’s struggle wasn’t over just yet; this was just the start of the panic attack. It could get so much worse if Rhett wasn’t careful.

Finally Link let out a sigh and relaxed, finding Rhett in the light and coming back to reality again. This time he was ready for the total darkness, Rhett’s touch familiar and comforting kept him from becoming more afraid. He turned toward where Rhett crouched, loosening his vice grip on his hand but still holding firm.

“I got you my love,” Rhett whispered, leaning up and pecking a soft kiss on Link’s slack jaw; feeling his breathing start to slow down and even out. “It’s OK now, my love. I got you. You’re safe.”

“I wanna go home.”

Rhett nodded, stroking through Link’s hair gently. “The whole city is dark so it’s gonna take a while to get back home, but if you wanna go now we can. Let’s get the dogs on leashes so they don’t run off in the dark. Sit on up and we’ll leave in just a minute, alright?”

Link sat up slowly, gulping in a bit of nervous air when Rhett’s hands disappeared, and held onto Licorice with shaking hands. He needed Rhett’s touch back, but he had to wait until the dogs were on leashes. He took Licorice’s leash when he felt Rhett putting it in his hand, clipping it to her harness and letting out a huff trying to concentrate on his task. 

He had to hold in a whimper, Jade unexpectedly bumped his hand and startled him.

He was just able to get Jade’s leash on her harness and get the two leashes looped in his hand; feeling the tremble starting up his arms. “Ooooh gaaaahd,” he to get through his tightening throat. 

Rhett’s arms were around him again in the next moment. He let out a grunt and leaned heavy on Rhett as they stood together, spots and circles dancing and strobing in the darkness as his eyes fought to focus and adjust.

“Nooo,” he mumbled, not aware that Rhett was leading him through the studio and out the back door. He saw the colors of the sunset streaking across the shady sky and looked up, mumbling almost drunkenly and letting his head flop back onto Rhett’s shoulders.

Link continued to babble and ramble as Rhett got him into the truck, flopping arms lifting and dead hands trying to grasp onto Rhett needing him to stay there. Link was powerless to fight away the panic attack; his vision swam and his head turned into foggy emptiness.

“Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpme,” Link mumbled, fear clear in his tone and his wide unfocused eyes. He heard a phantom zap of a horrible cattle prod and electricity felt thick in the air around him.

“You’re OK, Link.” Rhett told him, holding Link’s face to keep his head still so he wasn’t flopping it around and hurting his neck again. “You’re safe, baby. I swear. You’re right here with me.”

He caught Link’s arms as they tried to go limp, helping him hug Licorice. She sat on his lap licking at his chin, yipping and whining at him like she was trying to lead him back out of the panic attack as well.

“You’re OK, Link,” he repeated, reaching into the glovebox and finding a little vial of lavender oil they kept in the car; the calming scent always helped Link when he was having a bad panic attack. He opened the vial and fanned it under Link’s nose slowly.

“In and out, just like that,” he coached, stroking Link’s face; touch was another important aid for Link.”I’m right here, baby. Right here and I’m not going anywhere. Can you tell me where you are right now?”

“Mut a brumed dabadada.”

Rhett sighed but nodded, seeing Link’s eyes beginning to focus; his pupils started retracting again. “Can you see me, my love? I’m right here in front of you, you’re looking right at me; can you see me?”

“Bunduba.”

The garbled speech was always concerning to Rhett, but knew Link’s brain was working at hyperspeed, simple things like talking right weren’t so important.

“I’m here, right here with you. You got Licorice on your lap and Jade is at your feet. Be careful not to step on her; I’m gonna put your legs up in the truck and get you buckled in so we can go home, alright?”

“Vnahhhhhuhhh.”

“No, we’re not in a van, we’re in my truck.” Link hated vans and couldn’t yet get back into one wihtout immediately freezing and falling deep back into darkness.

“Hum?”

“Yeah, we’re going home; our home with our sons and baby Tori. I bet she’s ready for Poppa to get home and play with her, huh? You wanna go home and play with Tori and the boys? Lincoln wants you to listen to a song he taught himself how to play on guitar, too.”

“Dark.”

“Louise has candles lit for us to see at home, I’ve already called her.”

Link inhaled and let it out slowly, finally over the worst hill of the panic attack; he wasn’t completely out yet, but now he was a little more focused and throughly exhausted. He leaned back against the seat with a huff and a groan, hands moving to pet on Licorice more steady.

“Whooo weee,” he let out, weak and soft. “Wanna go home now.”

Rhett gave him another kiss before settling him into the passenger seat and rounding to get in and drive; keeping one hand clasped on Link’s thigh to keep him grounded while he drove. He hated when the city went dark and idiot drivers got more dangerous without the aid of traffic lights; he could only hope they made it back home without getting in a wreck because so many people didn’t know how to navigate four-way stops anymore.

He just had to make it home and get his precious love out of the panic attack so they could spend a peaceful evening together and enjoy the rest of their night.


	10. Chapter 10

Another rolling blackout cloaked the entire city, but luckily this time Link was at home; no panic attacks this time, much to Rhett’s relief. It was a preplanned blackout and everyone received notice well ahead of the scheduled time to prepare.

Since the blackout had been planned, Rhett and Link decided to just not open the studio for the day. Rhett wanted to keep Link and their boys home so he knew everyone was safe.

To combat the heat during the day, all windows and the back door was kept open; food was moved to coolers so nothing spoiled and Rhett cooked breakfast and dinner on the grill, lunch had been sandwiches.

In the evening when everything started to cool down, they shut and locked the back door then Rhett set up his laptop for the boys to watch a movie after dinner, they deserved it after surviving all day without electronics and not having tantrums.

They expectedly got bored a few times, but the fathers took that opportunity to teach them something that didn’t require electricity and Rhett even had both boys helping at the grill at one point.

Link got bored enough he surprised everyone with his secret candle making knowledge. Rhett shouldn’t have been surprised; Link was a true geek and nerd and Rhett just loved him for it; but he just assumed he knew everything about Link and was happy that there was still more for him to learn about his precious love.

They all enjoyed that activity.

After putting the boys to bed, Link followed Rhett back downstairs using their headlamps to see; waiting for Rhett to settle in the recliner before curling up with him. Despite the residual mugginess that stayed in the house all day, even now long after sunset, Rhett didn’t protest. He would never deny Link being held even if it meant he would be uncomfortably warm.

It helped that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and Link wore a tank top so sweaty skin wasn’t completely against sweaty skin. Link did keep his knees bent up so their legs weren’t rubbing and building up sweat either.

They watched another movie until the laptop battery died completely, cutting the only bright light they had left. Link squirmed just a little bit and tucked Rhett’s arms snugger around himself, letting out a slow calming breath.

“You’re alright,” he heard Rhett’s soft voice in his ear and managed to close his eyes. He didn’t always have problems with the dark, as long as Rhett was close he was mostly fine.

Link breathed in through his nose for a long breath, willing his shoulders to relax, craning his neck a little bit when he felt Rhett’s lips brushing gently; focusing on the careful scratch of Rhett’s beard on his skin.

“‘M fine,” he replied quietly, holding Rhett’s hands; slotting their fingers together and rubbing his thumbs in slow circles. Link exhaled through his mouth, long and slowly, using the technique of envisioning his body slowly relaxing and going limper and limper that he tried when Rhett talked him into going to a yoga class with him.

The cool off period after the stretches was everyone lying on their mats as the instructor led them through meditation to relax so nobody was hurting from the stretching.

He found that meditation actually helped him calm down incredibly so every evening before bed he listened to a meditation tape to help him relax so he could have a peaceful sleep. Rhett knew they would have to probably keep going to the yoga class for both of their mental and physical health after he saw the positive results it gave Link.

Rhett stopped feeling embarrassed about needing yoga for his back.

Rhett watched Link in the dancing candlelights, following the slow rise and fall of his chest as he did his breathing exercises; nuzzling and kissing on Link’s neck and shoulder, unable to resist. He watched for a couple minutes, feeling Link getting a little heavier as he relaxed more, relieved to see such peace instead of so much fear and dread.

Before Link could totally relax though, the stickiness of the heat crept through his senses again; making him resume squirming as sweat sheathed his skin.

“Ugh, hot,” he grumbled, sitting up to stand, fanning his shirt. “How long is it gonna be?”

“Not until sometime after midnight,” Rhett sighed as he sat up, he was getting uncomfortably warm as well. He picked up his discarded shirt and wiped his face again, grumbling at the stink of sweat on the garment.

“I need beer and the tub, if you wanna.”

Rhett didn’t hesitate, any excuse to be naked he would use; it was just a bonus that he would be with Link and cooling off again. He stood with a grunt and went to the kitchen to get a few beers out of the drink cooler, Link went upstairs to draw a bath; looking in on Lando and Shepard.

The candlelight in their bathroom made it difficult to see but Link managed to draw a bath and had it ready by the time Rhett came in with the beers and got in with him.

Both settled into the water, it wasn’t burning hot or freezing cold; they were both hot enough that the heat from their bodies made it comfortable like they were in a lake. Rhett held Link between his legs, head back on a rolled towel; ams around Link’s middle and fingers dancing slowly over his abdomen.

Link laid his head back on Rhett’s shoulder with a smile, holding onto Rhett’s wrists to keep himself grounded and away from his worries; doing his meditation and breathing exercises again.

#####

Finally the day came they were going to pick out invitations and what style they wanted for the reception. Rhett wasn’t picky, he didn’t like or dislike any of the designs they were shown but a couple he knew were just too fancy. The fonts were hoity and elegant, that didn’t say  _ Rhett & Link _ to him. Hoity and elegant wasn’t them.

Link felt the same doubts but didn’t want to make Rhett feel like he was complaining or that he wasn’t still excited about their wedding. He couldn’t wait and next summer seemed so far away still.

After the third flip through the sample binder Rhett sighed and closed it. Stroking at his beard thoughtfully, he sat back; trying to think of a way to ask his question without offending the woman who came up with all the designs and he didn’t want to be indecisive and upset Link or make him think he was trying to delay anything.

“I mean, they’re all great; professional. It’s just, they’re not us. We’re not all fancy and highbrau.”

She nodded, putting the folder away in a drawer. “Maybe if you come back another day with your wife, she’ll surely know.”

Both men snorted, Link indigantly and Rhett with a smart grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. Rhett leaned forward, trying to physically wipe away his smile before speaking.

“What makes you think my fiance is a woman?” he asked. “I mean for all you know I’m getting married to my dog.”

Link let out a giggle before he could stop himself, quickly muffling himself behind his hand when he snorted; causing Rhett to chuckle softly.

“Well, you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t getting married to a human woman. That’s what marriage is, right; men and women.”

They glanced at each other and stood, confusing the woman; she sat back in her chair nervously.

“We’re obviously in the wrong spot, we’ll just take our business somewhere else; sorry to have wasted our time coming in here.” Rhett told her, taking Link’s hand purposefully, and walked away with him; hooking his arm around Link’s shoulders and tugging him to his side as Link’s arm slid around his waist.

Rhett wanted to get mad, and that was why he decided to walk away instead. He wasn’t looking to destroy a business for not catering to them just because they were getting married. He would rather spend money for a service that was inclusive, and he would rather companies be straight forward about the stances they took.

He kind of appreciated the woman a little more because she outed her bigotry before she said anything horrible.

“I’m proud of you,” Link told him, reaching up to take Rhett’s hand around his shoulders. “You’re doing good not flying off the handle.”

It wasn’t like Rhett had a habit of going from zero to furious instantly, it actually took a lot to really piss him off, but Link knew he still felt guilty for the way he handled Locke sometimes. It never hurt to give Rhett some positive encouragement though.

When they stopped at the corner to wait to cross the street, Rhett sighed and hugged Link into his arms; kissing him. They heard a loud honk in traffic and someone shouted something. But, they were in LA, people were always honking and shouting. It didn’t necessarily mean it was directed at them for sharing a kiss on the sidewalk.

But, the object thrown and Rhett’s back suddenly being wet told them plenty. He stumbled forward stunned but caught his footing again and turned around to look; huffing a breath when he saw the sedan with the back window still broken out.

Long blonde hair whipped out of the passenger window but they couldn’t see any faces; just like all the times they had run-ins with the sedan and its occupants, it got too far too fast.

Rhett huffed and shucked off his denim jacket, cringing when he saw he had been attacked with eggs. “Dammit.”

He flung off as much egg as he could and folded the jacket up carefully, tucking it under his arm. Link took Rhett’s hand when the crossing light came on, wanting to get him down the street and to the restaurant where they were meeting Stevie and Chase for lunch before anything else happened to upset Rhett.

“I know how to get all that out in the wash, don’t worry. It was just some jackass.”

“Same jackass that ran over and killed Josh,” Rhett grumbled, taking his phone out of his pocket to call the police and let them know the people who murdered Josh were on the streets. He wasn’t worried about a washable jacket, he wanted to report the murderers had been spotted.

Link frowned and stopped outside the little diner to wait for Rhett to finish speaking with the police so they could go in and meet their friends. Everyone wanted the people caught but Link didn’t think the police would do a very good job; with their past experiences with the police, they weren’t very good either way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up: self harm and attempted suicide

It was bound to happen once the invitations were chosen, ordered, addressed and mailed. When the RSVPs started coming back they couldn’t help but notice more of Rhett’s family had responded than Link’s sparse few he invited. 

He wouldn’t have sent any invitations out, he already told Charles the information when it was planned out and Alice was in California and would be involved with some of the wedding anyway. He didn’t have anyone else he wanted to invite, thanks to Sue turning everyone against him back home. But, Rhett sweet talked him into sending a few out to his aunts and uncles; Rhett’s motive was to make Sue jealous that her siblings all got invites but she didn’t.

That plan backfired. The aunts and uncles each called Link and laid into him viciously like Sue had been doing.

The stress, fear, and emotional hurt all hit Link at once and resulted in the worst argument he and Rhett ever had. It involved yelling and breaking things so severely the neighbor came over to check on the kids.

So, Link told Rhett to stay somewhere else until he wasn’t angry anymore.

Angry at himself as well, Rhett packed a bag and left; not seeing the boys in Lando’s bedroom window watching. He didn't know Shepard ran downstairs and outside after him, thinking Rhett was going away forever and leaving him behind like his mother did to him.

He didn’t see Shepard running down the middle of the street after the truck, yelling for him. He didn’t see Link and Lincoln chasing after him not wanting him to get hurt. He didn’t see the way Shepard fought and hit Lincoln when he was picked up and carried back home; didn’t see Shepard swing out and punch Link, too afraid to realize what he was doing.

By the time Rhett got out of their neighborhood they had Shepard back inside and were trying to calm him down again.

Without realizing where he was going, Rhett drove the few blocks over back to the house he once shared with Jessie. He parked in the driveway and cut the engine off, sitting in a fog of heartache and regret.

A loud knock jolted Rhett back to the present. He looked over and was surprised to see Jessie looking at him with concern. He sighed and rolled down the window, unaware of the tears on his cheeks.

“What happened?” she asked, again surprising him with the care and softness of her tone.

Rhett tried to dry his eyes, snuffling. “I really fucked up with Link. Talked him into contacting family for something and they attacked him so bad. I’m such a fucking idiot. Now he hates me. I fucked up everything.”

Jessie sighed at him. A part of her wanted to rejoice in his misery, but her therapist was helping her get rid of those parts of her thinking. “Come on inside, you can stay in the guest room. Locke and Izzy have been here for a while.”

He stared at Jessie for a long minute, trying to gage the danger of being in the same house with his ex-wife; who tried to kill him; verses the danger of sleeping in his truck somewhere in the city. He didn’t see any anger or insincerity in her eyes, they were soft like how she looked up at him with love and adoration once.

“I’m not gonna get crazy again, I swear,” she told him, keeping her arms crossed to not look threatening. “Have you ate supper yet?”

Rhett grabbed his bag and rolled the window up again before stepping out; locking the truck and following Jessie into the home they once shared together. He couldn’t help noticing the man he didn’t recognize coming downstairs; this man was obviously Jessie’s boyfriend, he was only in his somewhat baggy boxer briefs. Rhett kept his head down, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to wait for Jessie and the boyfriend to speak a moment before following her up to the guest bedroom.

“Have you had supper yet?” she asked again as he put his bag down on the bench at the foot of the bed. “I made enchiladas and there’s plenty left over if you would like a plate. Come on down to the kitchen and you can tell me what happened.”

Rhett turned to her again, tears streaking down his cheeks. “But, you hate me.”

“No, not anymore. I’ve been going to therapy and working on my own issues. Talking with her I realized I could see how different you behaved toward me than you do Link; the way you both are together. I should have seen it all along, way back in the beginning. I want to see you both happy, and if that means having each other, you should be free to do that.”

“Locke.”

Jessie shook her head, leaning in the doorway. “He’s a sixteen-year-old boy, they’re all little pricks at that age. I make him go to therapy as well. It’s still new to him so he hasn’t shown noticeable change yet. How’s Shep?”

Rhett sighed and shrugged, scrubbing at his eyes again. 

“He’s won some science medals that I’m really proud of. He actually likes hanging out with me and Link, loves the baby and always is giving her kisses and keeping her safe when they all play together. He’s such a sweet and awesome uncle, calls her his cousin but I don’t think he’s grasped yet. He actually has a big part in a play for his grade. You should come, it’s next Friday.”

“I mean, I’ve already terminated my rights,”

Rhett sat down, snuffling and scrubbing at his eyes; he couldn’t get the tears to slow or stop. “I can always ask for them to be reinstated. Just because we were pissed at each other, our kids shouldn’t be suffering.”

“You’d do that?”

He shrugged, reaching for a tissue to blow his nose; snuffling again. He was glad she wouldn’t go away, talking to her was almost distracting him from the physical ache he felt from not being with his precious love; from knowing he hurt his precious love after so many promises not to hurt him.

“I can call my lawyer Monday. What about sharing custody?”

Jessie stepped up and took his hand, getting him back up to his feet. “If you ignore my offer for supper and I have to hear that enormous stomach of yours again. Come down to the kitchen and eat something.”

He didn’t miss the way she deflected his question, but followed her. He was hungry, he and Link had been so busy fighting nobody thought about lunch or dinner.

Jessie set him down, giving him his usual seat at the head of the table where her new boyfriend now claimed was his spot, then went to the fridge to pull out dinner leftovers to make Rhett a plate of food. She couldn’t stand seeing anyone hungry, she was taught to feed those without.

Rhett took his phone out of his pocket, sighing when he saw five missed calls from Link and almost fifteen from Lincoln; along with texts messages, one after another after another telling Rhett to call; that there was an emergency.

His hands shook and his breath caught tight, making him choke as he dialed to call Link; already shaking terrified.

The sound of a siren almost drowned out Link’s voice when he finally answered.

“Rhett, get to the hospital now. Shep’s hurt bad.”

Rhett’s brain felt like it stopped completely, he couldn’t even figure out how to get out of the chair. Jessie looked over at him, brows drawn in curious and concerned. He was acting like he did when he was cornered by a little mouse.

“What’s wrong?” she asked coming back to him to pick up the mouse and take it back outside.

“Dub uh she-Shepard,” he managed to get out and finally up to his feet. Jessie ran after him outside and climbed up into the truck.

“What’s wrong with Shepard?”

Rhett stuttered and shrugged as he got out of the driveway, pressing the gas a hell of a lot faster than he ever would have in any residential area. He didn’t hear both seatbelt indicators dinging rapidly. Jessie held her breath and clinched her eyes shut, just barely managing to get her seatbelt on before curling up in the seat.

She hated when Rhett sped, but this time she wasn’t going to protest.

#####

When they got to the hospital, Rhett ran as fast as he could into the emergency room; skidding his shoes loud as he tried to slow and stop, looking around for Link or a nurse.

“Rhett!” Lincoln called across the room. Rhett rushed over, panting breathless, eyes almost frantic as he looked around. He only saw Lincoln with Lando and Victoria.

“What happened?”

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, rocking Victoria on his shoulder in an attempt to keep her asleep. “Sheps broke a window when me and Dad got him inside; cut his wrists pretty bad.”

Rhett and Jessie were both running to get into the triage area, ignoring a nurse’s protest when they crashed through the double doors; Rhett looked around hearing blood pressure machines and other hospital noises.

“ _ LINK _ !” he shouted as loud as he could, startling more than a few nurses and patients.

“Can I help you?” a doctor asked, calm despite the commotion.

“My son, Shepard McLaughlin; where is he?”

“Around the corner, room seven. Are both of you his parents? He’s in there with his father right now.”

“Yes,” he huffed then rushed away, heart pounding and skipping more than a couple beats when he saw Shepard being taken out of a room on a gurney, wrists and hands bandaged. The sight of his son lying helpless and injured brought Rhett down on his knees.

He let out a huff as he tumbled, blinded by tears again.

When Link came out of the little room to follow Shepard upstairs to Psych, he saw Rhett and Jessie; relieved to see Rhett again. He had already forgotten about all of his anger and hurried to his crumbling lover, shoving into Rhett’s arms and hugging him as he hauled him back up to his feet.

“Come on you big log,” he grunted. Rhett was heavy in a normal circumstance, but when he was like this; Atlas would have trouble keeping him up. Link held him and guided Rhett after the nurses and doctor taking Shepard upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Shepard was admitted for a forty-eight hour observation, talked to a counselor, and was set up for therapy sessions to continue with another therapist. Rhett spent the two days sleeping in his truck in the parking lot since he wasn’t allowed to stay in the room with Shepard. He didn’t want to leave Shepard alone.

Spending two days in a vehicle wasn’t comfortable for anyone but Rhett had some advantages in his truck. It wasn’t that much better but he kept warm and didn’t have to stay cramped up in the small truck.

It was two nights away from Link.

When he pulled up the driveway after Shepard was discharged, he cut the engine and sighed. He wasn’t ready to go inside and see his stuff packed up and waiting for him to leave the life he and Link were building together. He didn’t want everything to fall apart.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Rhett looked over at Shepard in the passenger seat with a little bit of a startled huff. “What?” he asked stunned. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because I hurt myself on purpose ‘cause you were leaving. I was just really mad that you’re leaving without me and I freaked out on everyone.”

“Shep, I’m never gonna leave you behind like that; I swear. I was just really mad that night ‘cause me and Link were fighting, which was all my fault ‘cause I did something seriously stupid and mean. Whatever happens when we go inside, I’m not gonna leave you behind. You might stay a few days while I’m out looking for somewhere to live for us. I promise, I’m not leaving you.”

He reached over and pulled Shepard in close; hugging him tight and pressing a long kiss on his head.

After a minute he let go of Shepard and opened the door to get out, not too surprised but just a little annoyed when Shepard climbed over the middle console between the seats and climbed out of the driver side behind him. Instead of getting upset, Rhett took Shepard’s hand; being careful to not disturb the stitches under the bandages around his wrist; and led him up the walk way.

He was going to knock and wait for someone to answer despite having a key; he wasn’t sure if Link would appreciate him letting himself in; and jostled a little startled when the door came open as he lifted his hand. He desperately needed a good night’s sleep.

Link saw them pull up the driveway on their cameras and came to open the door just in case Rhett had a lot of stuff to carry; and so he wouldn’t have to use the doorbell and wake Victoria.

“About time y’all got home.”

Rhett was still a little surprised but let Link take Shepard’s bag of dirty clothes and blanket. “So it’s alright if we’re here then?” he asked, following Shepard in cautiously. Link gave him an odd look, taking a quick onceover of Rhett.

Rhett sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets when he felt the urge to hug Link. “I mean, at least Shep; until I can find somewhere. If not, I’m sure he can stay at Jessie’s. Locke’s staying with her.”

“Did you eat ‘shrooms again?” Link snorted, not knowing what to think of Rhett’s rambling. “Why would you go looking for somewhere else? This is our home, you both live here now and have for nearly two years.”

“Well, I figured since I royally fucked up and we fought so bad; then you told me to go somewhere else.”

Link shook his head, holding up a hand to stop more rambling. 

“So we had an argument, couples fight sometimes. I mean, I got the space I needed, really wish it hadn’t been under such horrible circumstances. But, I forgive you. I wasn’t even really all that mad at you; I was just pissed off and hurt by what all everyone said and took it out on you. We’ll just have to move past this bump and keep going.”

He nearly shouted stunned when Rhett quickly reached out and yanked him tight into his arms, but he didn’t want to wake Victoria; he caught his footing and hugged Rhett close, hearing him sniffling quietly on his shoulder. Another dam was breaking and Rhett couldn’t stop the floodwaters this time either.

Rhett muffled his sobs on Link’s shoulder, clinging tighter to his precious love as everything from the past few days came crashing down on him. Link tightened his hold on Rhett, letting him squeeze as tight as he needed and let his guard down.

He knew the grief and fear Rhett was letting out; when he got home that horrible night from the hospital, he stayed up all night with Lando asleep in his lap; clinging to his youngest child and thinking about how he nearly lost another. He never saw Shepard behave so hysterical and hurting himself so severely.

Shepard could have easily died if it wasn’t for Lincoln’s quick actions to get the glass from him and give emergency treatment while Link called for help.

“Come on and lie down upstairs. You need to rest and we should talk without the runts able to hear.”

He managed to get Rhett to go upstairs with him, making him sit down; taking Rhett’s shirt, unable to resist looking him over for new wounds.

“What are you doing?” Rhett mumbled, tone exhausted, now struggling to keep his eyes open long enough to get comfortable.

“Making sure Jessie didn’t stab you anywhere again,” Link replied, knocking Rhett to lie back so he could take his pants. “What were you doing with her anyways?”

Rhett sighed and grabbed the top pillow from Link’s side of the bed, hugging it close. “I was at her house before I really even realized I was in the truck at all. I don’t remember driving at all.”

Link frowned as he settled Rhett and covered him up. “That’s really dangerous.”

He just shrugged, reaching over when Link came around to lie down beside him; stopping before he touched Link or took his hand, hesitant to make that move. “You were mad at me, I really didn’t even care if I missed a light or something and got flipped. I felt horrible for everything, still do even now. I’m so sorry I made you get in touch with them. I didn’t even think about how few you’d have when we ordered so many. I got caught up in the fun again.”

“Hey, my dad’ll be there. Him, you, and our boys are the only family I need honestly.”

“Tori,” Rhett mumbled, hearing her crying downstairs, eyes getting heavier.

Link chuckled, he didn’t hear anything yet. “Yeah, I got her, too.”

Rhett was unconscious before he could tell Link what he was hearing.

When the noise started coming upstairs, Link rolled out of bed and hurried to the hallway to meet Lincoln with Victoria so he didn’t bring her into the bedroom and wake Rhett; quickly rushing and getting the door closed, meeting Lincoln half way on the stairs and taking the crying baby.

“Ohh, what happened?” he asked when he saw the dark red mark on her forehead; putting her up on his shoulder and rocking her, trying to calm her loud cries; following Lincoln back downstairs to the living room where he saw Lando standing in the middle of the room looking scared and with big tears on his cheeks.

“Ididn’tmeantoI’mreallyreallyreallysorry!” Lando sobbed out all at once.

“This little  _ assface bitch _ decided to wake her up, by biting her leg!” Lincoln yelled at the same time, shoving him just a little bit.

Link looked between the two, hearing Lando loudest. “Didn’t mean what?” he asked, then realized what Lincoln said. “Wait, what?” he asked, turning from Lincoln to Lando. “Whoa! You bit her?! What the hell’d you do that for?!”

“He thought it’d be a funny prank on her,” Lincoln answered before Lando could lie. “Handed me a camera and told me to record a prank for him. Soon as he went to her I got up to stop him from waking her up and then he fuckin’ bit her.”

Link turned Victoria and looked for a bite wound on her leg, almost dropping her when he saw Lando bit hard enough she bled. “She’s fucking  _ bleeding _ Lando!” he yelled, frightening Lando and just making Victoria cry harder.

With a growl he hurried to get her back upstairs to the first aid kit in his and Rhett’s bathroom. He would realize Rhett slept through the commotion later; right now his focus was treating the bite wound.

He was worried that he could hear Lincoln spanking Lando though; but he knew something this severe needed a harsher punishment. He wouldn’t get mad as long as Lincoln didn’t bruise Lando; he was already mad enough and trying to take care of a screaming, thrashing baby was just making him more stressed and frazzled.

He was definitely going after beer when everyone was quiet again. He needed it desperately right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Link woke with Rhett plastered to his back holding him tight, he couldn’t move. He squirmed trying to wake Rhett so he could get up or at least sit up and turn off the alarm clock. Rhett didn’t seem to hear the alarm and only held Link tighter when his squirming registered through the fog of sleep.

With a sigh, Link went limp again hoping to think of a different way that would wake Rhett enough he could stop the alarm.

Finally Rhett stirred, reaching back behind him hearing the alarm; smacking it off and silencing the noise. “Loud,” he mumbled rolling over again and hugging Link tighter than when he was asleep, nuzzling on Link’s shoulder with a deep breath and sigh.

“Are you comfortable?” Link chuckled, squirming as Rhett continued to kiss on him and his beard tickled.

“Mm-hm,” Rhett mumbled, letting his hands roam. “Don’t wanna go to the gym today. Don’t have the energy. Call Marie and cancel for me.”

Link grabbed his phone off the nightstand and rolled around to Rhett, giving him a kiss before waking his phone and accidentally blinding both of them with the bright screen. Rhett groaned and hid his face in a pillow.

“I’ll dial her number but you’re telling her.”

Rhett groaned again, unburying just one eye and his nose; Link chuckled at the attempted scowl Rhett shot at him and knew he was pouting under the pillow.

The line rang a few times before Marie, the lady who ran the yoga class, answered. She was too chipper and happy for being awake before the sun.

“Hey, Link. What’s up?”

Link smiled at Rhett and kissed his nose, chuckling when Rhett snorted at him. “Just calling to let you know I’ll be coming in by myself today, Rhett needs to rest and take the day off.”

“Is everything OK?”

“Ehhh,” he replied with a shrug. “I mean we’ve had a rough few days but nothing to write home about.”

“Can I help with anything?” she asked, chipper tone changing to concern. Everyone in the yoga class was getting close and friendships were forming. Marie always offered her help.

Link sighed, considering her offer. “Well, right now moral support would be appreciated. I dunno if Rhett wants others to know about the situation yet.”

He looked down at the phone when it buzzed, seeing a message in the group chat he, Rhett, Stevie, and Chase kept for work related things. Chase needed the day off, he woke sick and couldn’t get up.

_ ‘Yeah, that’s fine. Me and Rhett are taking off today too anyways. I’ll bring some soup to you later.’ _

“Well, let me know. If anything I can watch the runts, sounds like you two need a date night.” Marie told him. Rhett perked up a little bit at the thought of going out, just him and Link.

Link smiled at him. “That’s actually a good idea, we haven’t been out just us in a while. I’ll call you later and we can work out days and stuff.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Link tossed the phone backward toward the nightstand; it slid off the bed to the floor with a soft thud. He left it there, cuddling up to Rhett and kissing him again, nipping carefully on his chin.

Rhett startled him with a playful growl and rolling over on top of him, pinning him down. Link chuckled, squirming but not trying to break free; Rhett laid dead weight on him, he wouldn’t be able to get up if he wanted to.

It was strange that his always rambling mind slowed to a slither when Rhett pinned him down. He didn’t know what to think of that, but he enjoyed the peace.

Rhett continued to kiss and nuzzle on Link, he wasn’t trying to start anything; he didn’t have the energy to keep up. He just wanted to enjoy the quiet morning until the kids woke and the constant noise started. Link got comfortable and hugged Rhett, hands moving slowly over his back.

#####

Later that afternoon Link brought Chase to the house. He didn’t have anyone at home to help him while he was so sick and couldn’t take care of himself. Link made him come home with him when he came over with soup that Rhett made.

Chase was too weak to argue.

Link took him upstairs to Shepard’s room, putting him on the bottom bunk nobody slept in; covering him with the camo bedspread and tucking him in warm, feeling his forehead for a fever.

“Alright, you lie down and rest. We’ll keep the runts quiet so they don’t keep you awake.”

He left the bedroom to let Chase sleep, seeing Lando peeking out of his room. He paused and watched Lando; he was supposed to be in his room grounded for biting Victoria and making her bleed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sitting and reading?”

“I’m hungry.”

“We just had lunch an hour ago, there’s no way you’re hungry. Go get a drink if you want, but you’re staying in your room until I say you can come out and play. You’re not getting outta this.”

Lando huffed and pouted. “I didn’t mean to do it.”

Link shook his head, snorting. “You don’t tell someone to record you doing something and then claim it was an accident when another person is hurt, Lando. You told your brother you were gonna do something to her; and that is exactly why you don’t play pranks on people. They’re mean and others get hurt. Victoria is a little baby, you’re almost twelve and you’re a lot bigger than her. You know damn well better than to hurt babies anyways. Now, either go get a drink or go back to your room.”

Lando huffed again, crossing his arms, and stomped his way downstairs as loud as he could. Link followed, getting more agitated; hearing Rhett in the living room with Lincoln and Shepard watching a movie. He just hoped Lando’s tantrum didn’t wake Victoria from her nap. He watched Lando get a cup out of the cabinet and make some ice water for himself, then Lando, still huffy and angry, stomped back upstairs to his room.

Link sighed slowly, counting to ten to calm himself again before going back to the living room to watch the movie with everyone. He made himself comfortable on the couch when he saw Rhett holding Victoria in the recliner still rocking her.

Rhett barely put her down all day, needing the calm and soothing she gave him. She took her morning nap in his arms and was almost down and out for her afternoon nap lying on his chest.

It was a too precious sight to see Rhett and Victoria together; everyone loved her, but Rhett, she was  _ his _ girl. He loved her like she was his daughter. Everyone could plainly see Rhett loved being her grandfather. Despite all the trouble he had with his boys, he loved being a father as well.

Link could sit and watch him with their kids for hours, always proud of everything the boys excelled in; and even in their small victories. Proud of Rhett for striving so hard to be a better person.

He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

#####

The day of the wedding rehearsal arrived faster than Rhett and Link expected. They were both nervous, meeting their wedding party and their planner at the barn; but they were ready for this next step.

Fortunately the rehearsal went by quickly and nobody messed up what they were supposed to do, letting everyone get to the rehearsal dinner on time. Somehow Rhett was more nervous about the dinner than he was much of anything else, some of his family would be coming to the dinner; he hadn’t talked to a lot of his family in a while.

At the restaurant Rhett parked and got out of the truck, waiting for Lando to get out of the way so he could get Victoria out of her carseat. Link led them inside, meeting Rhett’s parents and Charles waiting to be taken to their reserved tables.

Everyone turned when someone called for Rhett, Link was surprised to see Jessie and Locke coming up. He and Rhett already discussed inviting Jessie to the wedding, she was showing more improvements and being genuinely friendly and civil.

But, it was still weird to have an ex at the wedding. Sure Link could be civil and even friendly with Jessie now, always willing to give the benefit of a doubt or a second chance. He was glad that Shepard would get to spend some time with her now.

After the rest of the wedding party arrived, some of Rhett’s cousins and his few aunts and uncles came in. Rhett wasn’t going to hide behind Link like he was scared, but he didn’t jump up to greet them immediately. He had to gage them before engaged them in any conversation, he didn’t know who was acting supportive and who was being genuine yet.


	14. Chapter 14

The wedding day finally came, after a one day delay because an unexpected thunderstorm on the area. The ground was wet and soft so they couldn’t put runners down, but they were lucky that Rhett’s aunt had access to an enormous black cloth they could put down under the chairs so shoes and hems weren’t ruined.

The thunderstorm was just the start of the bad luck though.

The officiate wouldn’t be able to come, she had other clients to take care of that day; and even stooped low enough to scold Link on the phone for their decision to delay their outdoor wedding because of the storm.

She had been told that the wedding would be inside the barn, but they decided after seeing the finished and painted barn that it would look better in the pictures if they were on the outside for the wedding and had the reception inside.

Which they told the officiate when Rhett first spoke to her after the decision was made, long before the wedding date.

While everyone local scrambled to find a last minute replacement, Link’s stepmother offered to iron the kids’ clothes. He gave her the go ahead without paying attention to what she said, then continued to call numbers. She burnt parts of all the clothes not paying attention to her task; watching a shitty day time talk show that revolved around the guests always fighting.

Rhett and Link were both furious about the burnt iron marks on their kids’ clothing. The boys were supposed to all wear white tuxedos and Victoria had a floofy white dress, with white stockings that were also burnt. Link never yelled at any parental figure growing up, but the way he blew up at her frightened even Rhett.

There wasn’t one piece of clothing the kids could wear that wouldn’t have scorched spots.

Rhett took the boys to rent replacements, he needed to get out of their hotel rooms and away from all the commotion. Stevie went to find Victoria another dress and stockings that would go with the headband bow Rhett had already picked out for her, tasking Chase with keeping tabs on Link and not letting him kill his stepmother.

Chase couldn’t promise he could prevent bloodshed, but he would try. For the most part, making Link lie down with Victoria for her morning nap kept Link in the hotel room; so Chase busied himself with running a steamer over his own clothes to get rid of the wrinkles. He should have listened to Link and borrowed a garment bag for his wedding clothes.

Downtown Rhett finally found the rental place the suits came from and parked in the lot, hurrying to get the boys out of the truck and inside the shop; he wasn’t going to pick Shepard up by his pants and cart him inside for going slower than he wanted, but it was a near thing.

Lincoln took the younger two and sat them down in a couple chairs to wait while Rhett spoke with the tailor behind the front register. Rhett explained what happened to the three suits, showing the damage.

“Were you not aware these are dry clean only and you cannot iron the material?” the man asked, looking Rhett up and down. He was only half decent and still hadn’t done anything to make his long beard presentable; but at least his hair was brushed and pulled back.

“I had no idea this was done until I heard yelling. I thought I had them in my hotel room put up, but I guess she went snooping.”

“You realize all of these are ruined and will cost.”

Rhett sighed, slowly becoming more stressed; pressed for time and still needing to do so much. “Yeah, that’s fine; I get it. I should’ve taken better care of it all. I just need three new suits today, pretty damn quick if it’s at all possible.”

The man cringed, putting the ruined garments under the counter. “Sorry, I see what you let happen to these; I can’t in good conscience rent more of my clothes to you.”

Rhett wasn’t going to get into an argument, he didn’t have time to have an argument turn into a fight today. He glared a minute, counting backward and tapping his fingers to push away the annoyance and irritation, then pushed off the edge of the counter calling for the boys and leaving.

In the truck, Rhett still worked on his calming exercises; fidgeting and trying to think of a solution.

“If we had a sewing machine, and plenty of materials I can make some suits.”

Rhett looked over at Lincoln surprised.

“Homeschooled kid for most of my school life, my mom taught me how to use a sewing machine.”

It wasn’t like Rhett to forget such a small detail about the kid he’d known his entire life, but today Lincoln could make an exception and not get upset or feel like his parents didn’t take interest in him. Rhett honestly tried, and Lincoln appreciated that.

“You’ll have to pick it all out, I can barely sew by hand and I don’t know anything about sewing machines.”

Lincoln nodded, taking out his phone. “I can teach you, if you wanna.”

He thought for a moment that Rhett was going to laugh when he saw his smile, but Rhett didn’t laugh at his offer.

“That sounds fun,” Rhett told him. Lincoln beamed a wide smile at him.

After an hour of searching online, Lincoln found a place they could buy a sewing machine and materials he needed for the suits; he had to go in to select everything himself since Rhett didn’t know much of anything about it. Rhett got them back to the hotel and had to rush to finish getting ready and do so much before taking that walk down the aisle.

He had to completely ignore Stevie questioning why they had material and a sewing machine so he could get upstairs and help Lincoln set up. 

Dadsense kicked in suddenly, making Rhett turn to look at Lando and Shepard. “Lando James, off the rail now!” he yelled, dropping the material he carried to run and grab him before he fell off. Luckily Cole shot ot of his room when he heard the commotion and yanked Lando off the safety rail.

The yelling and scuffle brought more people out, but Rhett wasn’t yelling mad; he didn’t even look mad. He had Lando in his arms, hugging him close. Link came out, only in his pants and undershirt, seeing Rhett crouched talking to Lando. Lando was obviously upset, but Rhett was still gentle and calm; again proving to Link that his anger management classes just made Rhett a better person.

“I’m sorry I yelled, I just needed to get your attention. Don’t climb on any more rails, alright?” Rhett asked.

Lando nodded, snuffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve. “Is Lincoln gonna spank me again?”

“No, you’re not in trouble. Just don’t do it again.” He tugged Lando in and hugged him, landing a kiss on his head, and stood to pick up the materials again and take the boys somewhere Lincoln could set up and work.

He was met by a smile and kiss from Link. “Find another long table and bring it in our room, Lincoln’s gotta have a lot of space.”

Link followed Rhett and Lincoln into their room, finally realizing what they were carrying. “Okay, uh, why exactly?”

“Asshole wouldn’t rent us replacements, and we’re gonna have to pay out the ass for the damage.”

Link shook his head. “No, she did it, she’s paying for it. I already told Dad I’m sending her the bill, already called the shop to have him send it directly.”

“Anyways, so Lincoln said he can make suits; so we stopped and bought everything he needed.”

“We’re still trying to find an officiate. Not looking good for today. I don’t know what we’re gonna do, we already have flights booked and all that, non-refundable all around. Dad already took off, he didn’t like the situation with the bill but whatever. She claims I told her it was alright if she ironed everything, I don’t even remember talking to her this morning; everyone was going around like headless chickens so bad I may have kissed Chase thinking it was you at one point.”

Rhett chuckled, grabbing Link’s face and kissing him; making him smile and snicker. “There, you’ve made up for it. Now, quit stressing. We’ll figure something out, don’t keep worrying. You’ll go full grey.”

“You like my grey,” Link snickered, nuzzling on Rhett’s chin, then stepped back to find more numbers to call; desperate to find someone who was willing to officiate their wedding and travel last minute.

Rhett sighed, rubbing his hands down his face; groaning tiredly. He was ready to sneak into the minibar and have something to calm his thinning nerves.


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding didn’t happen the day they chose, or the day after. The family who traveled from out of state had to leave the next day so Rhett and Link decided to postpone an attempt to plan for another day. They were both upset and just a little bit angry that all the money spent on traveling and making sure everyone important was going to be there was all for nothing.

The weather seemed to fit the gloomy mood, it was raining again as Rhett led the convoy back to L.A. and everyone felt on edge and irritable. Rhett was just glad their three youngest all fell asleep within an hour of being on the road. He didn’t want to hear the constant noise of video games while trying to safely navigate through another storm.

He didn’t even bother to tell Link to sit in his seat correctly, just hit the brakes enough Link had to put his feet down to catch himself before he slid forward. And he repeated the action every time Link put his feet back up, until he got the message and behaved.

At the hour and a half mark, Link felt fidgety and reached over, putting a hand on Rhett’s thigh to ground himself again; letting out a slow breath when Rhett took his hand and held snug.

“You’re alright,” Rhett told him, lifting Link’s hand and kissing softly. “I got you.”

Link inhaled deep and let it out slow, knee bouncing. “I just can’t stop thinking of how Dad got so pissy. I mean, if it’s gonna cause that big of an issue I’ll just call the shop and pay it when we get home. I really don’t want my dad so pissed off at me; not when we were getting along so good.”

“Dad already took care of it. He said he couldn’t stand the way you looked so defeated when Charles left so he called. He wants you two to make up again, don’t let something so trivial come between you and your dad, please.”

“I can’t believe all of that for nothing. I’m kinda pissed at myself for not checking the weather, I always do before something important and this was really important.”

“I didn’t check the weather either if that makes you feel better,” Rhett shrugged, holding Link’s hand on his chest; absently kissing on his fingers.

That made Link scoff a little bit. “You never check the weather on a normal day, I have to bring your jacket when it’s chilly in the mornings ‘cause you go off without it every single day. I’m usually anal about checking. The one time I don’t and it’s supposed to be an incredibly important day for both of us.”

Rhett shrugged, holding Link’s hand a little tighter when he felt the trembling coming back. “Don’t work yourself up over any of this, my love. We’ll get there, I promise. Even if it’s just us at City Hall.”

Link shifted in his seat, lifting one leg up on the dashboard and curling the other up in the seat; fidgeting with loose threads from the hole in the knee of his jeans. “Yeah, but that won’t be something special for you, right? I mean, with Jessie you definitely weren’t too happy about the church; you always said how you’d like a woodsy wedding if you had the choice.”

“Life ain’t always gonna work out how we want, my love. I’ll be happy even at City Hall with just you and our kids. I mean, look back at Lincoln; he’s back there sewing by hand still ‘cause he wants to get those suits made. I dunno about you, but I don’t want all that effort to go to waste. He really seems to enjoy it, look at how calm he is with it. He’s got his headphones on and he’s just in his zone.”

Link turned and looked back in the far back seat where Lincoln lounged comfortably, his long legs stretched out and feet propped up on Shepard’s arm rest; a pair of pants he was working on draped over his lap and his hands with practiced precision with the needle and thread.

“I never knew he liked sewing, didn’t even know he knew how.

Rhett smiled when Link sat forward again and kept Link’s hand on his chest while he drove. He was sure the storm was what was making Link so nervous and fidgety, Link hated being on the road in severe weather. But, he knew how to keep his precious love calm and peaceful.

#####

After a few hours on the road, some of the group decided to stop for lunch. The ones who didn’t stop drove on through, everyone was ready to be back home but food was necessary sometimes. Link took the boys in with the others while Rhett stopped long enough to change Victoria’s wet diaper since he knew undoubtedly that the men’s room wouldn’t have a changing station.

When she was clean and dry, babbling happily and singing a wordless song; squirming and trying to sway like she wanted to dance; Rhett took her inside. He looked around for the others, Victoria spotted Link before Rhett and called across the restaurant to him.

“Bop-Bop!” she yelled, making nearly everyone in the restaurant turn to look. Rhett flushed embarrassed and hurried to get across the floor to his group; chuckling as Victoria continued to yell for Link, but thankfully none of the other patrons seemed to be bothered by a child being just a little too loud.

Link took her with a chuckle, giving her chubby cheek a kiss then putting her in the restaurant high chair between his and Rhett’s chairs, letting her have his keys to play with when she reached for them on the table. She was content to sit and play while everyone looked through menus, wiggling and babbling her little song.

While Rhett looked through the menu, Lando came over and climbed up in his lap. Rhett smiled and hugged him close, pecking his head at the same moment Link snapped a picture of the two. Link was relieved that his sons were getting closer and more comfortable having Rhett as a parental figure.

It helped that their first stepparent wasn’t some stranger they didn’t know at all and had to adjust more to; the boys had known Rhett their whole lives.

He was just a little green that Lincoln got along better with Rhett than he and Lincoln did, but he was glad his son had someone he could confide in and trust.

After putting in orders, Rhett took out his phone and saw a text from Jessie. Apparently Locke was ecstatic that the wedding flopped and wouldn’t stop laughing and mocking; it was slowly grating on her nerve and she didn’t now how to handle him being a little asshole.

_ ‘Pop him in the mouth.’ _ he replied, squirming as agitation tried to rise.

_ ‘Oh, that’ll go over well. I’m being serious, I want to smack him so hard.’ _

_ ‘Then do it. He’s never been smacked by either of us and coming from you, it’s gonna make him shit from the shock.’ _

_ ‘And what if he hits me?’ _

_ ‘I’ll come kick his ass if he lays a finger on you.’ _

_ ‘I’m about to seatbelt check his head into the seat back.’ _

_ ‘Is he mouthing off now? Call me and put it on speaker, let me hear him.’ _

“Everything alright?” Link asked softly.

Rhett groaned, snorting a scoff. “Locke’s being an asshole.” He clicked the line open when the phone rang and leaned away from the noise at the table to hear better, it was quiet for a minute before Locke started making vulgar jokes and comments again.

He was just a little stunned to hear a scuffle, Izzy got tired of Locke’s comments and leaned into the back seat, grabbing Locke’s shirt collar and slammed him hard against the door. He didn’t notice that he reached over for Link’s hand and nervously held his breath, listening as the scuffling turned into Locke and Izzy hitting on each other and Jessie trying to stop both of them and get pulled off the highway to prevent an accident.

When she got stopped she reached and pulled Izzy back, leaning into the back seat to block her from attacking and Locke swinging at her again.

“Both of you knock it off right now!” she demanded. Despite her 5’3” height and being just a stick, Izzy backed off; but still glared at Locke. “I’m sick and tired of your mouth. You will not keep talking shit about your father, I don’t care how pissed off you are. He didn’t abandon you, he’s just finally able to not have to lie about who he is anymore. Knock it off or I will take you down, little boy. Don’t fucking test me!”

It was true, the short ones were always the feisty ones and Rhett nearly laughed, but stifled himself not wanting Locke to know he was listening yet.

Locke scoffed at her and flipped her off. Jessie snatched his finger and bent it back painfully, making him yelp and squirm.

“You wanna rethink that little gesture or should I break your finger off?” she asked, bending farther.

“Fuck you!” he yelled, groaning and grunting when she bent his finger even farther. “I hate you, you fucking  _ CUNT _ !”

Rhett sighed and shook his head. “Izzy, where are y’all?”

Izzy didn’t expect to hear Rhett’s voice but saw Jessie’s phone light up and saw it was on a call with him. She picked up the phone, clicking the speaker off so she could talk to Rhett while Jessie and Locke threw hits at each other.

“I’m not sure, we’re on the side of the highway,” She paused to duck Locke’s attempt to swing at her. “I’m about ready to call the fucking cops.”

She was stunned by a punch to the side of her head and dropped the phone to retaliate on Locke and help Jessie kick his ass. Rhett just sighed and ended the call, putting the phone back in his pocket.

“What’s going on with them?”

Rhett shook his head and shrugged. “Locke’s getting his ass kicked like he deserves. Maybe being beat by his mother will calm his ass down. He’s been gloating and happy ‘cause everything got cancelled. Can’t believe my son is being such an asshole still.”

Link frowned, rubbing Rhett’s hand comfortingly. Rhett sighed again, letting Lando get up and go back to his seat; squirming to push away the anger he felt bubbling, a little startled when Link leaned over and surprised him with a kiss but returned it and smiled slightly.

“We’ll worry about all that later, let them fight it out with him; maybe they’ll get results.”

They turned back to the table and rejoined the conversations, waiting for the food and hoped it didn’t take too long to arrive.


	16. Chapter 16

When everyone got back home, Rhett got a call from the police station in the town where Jessie and Izzy fought with Locke. He agreed to pay half the bail for Jessie and Izzy, but he and Jessie made the decision to let Locke stay in jail until he had to meet with a judge; and he agreed with Jessie in her decision to bring assault charges against Locke when the police agreed she was defending herself against him.

Rhett wanted to knock Locke’s head off when he was told Locke punched Jessie and gave her a massive black eye. But, he was currently sitting in a jail cell and protected by a locked door and armed guards.

Now he had to travel to pick up Jessie and Izzy after their court appearances. He didn’t want to burn the bridge with Jessie, he at least wanted to remain friends for the sake of their sons. He didn’t want to be one of those ex-husbands who treated his ex-wife like shit, dispite the rocky beginning of their divorce.

He forgave her for attacking him with a knife, he understood that receiving the pictures of him and Link blindsided her and she was just reacting; she definitely wasn’t in her right mind that evening. So he followed his heart and forgave her.

Link understood his point, but he still had some suspicions and side-eyed Jessie sometimes. But, he was glad that Shepard was getting to spend time with her. He wanted Lincoln and Lando to be able to spend time with Christy, but she still didn’t want to be their mother.

Pulling up in Jessie’s driveway, Rhett saw her boyfriend in the garage; and he noticed that everything had been changed in the garage and now it was the boyfriend’s  _ ‘man cave’.  _ He snorted and rolled his eyes, there was only the usual cheaply made and bought pool table and an old television he was sure was from the mid-nineties.

He got out to help Jessie and Izzy carry in the luggage they brought on the trip. He took a couple of the big suitcases and followed Jessie and Izzy inside.

“Pink one is mine, just leave it down here and I’ll haul it up in a little bit. The green one is Locke’s.”

Rhett nodded, taking both suitcases upstairs; since he was going up already and had two hands to carry, it made more sense to take both together. Izzy followed with her suitcase and shoulderbag to show Rhett where to put Locke’s suitcase.

She would take out the dirty clothes, but she wouldn’t be in too much of a rush to unpack Locke’s clothes. She was still too upset with him for attacking his mother and her. Rhett left the green suitcase with Izzy and went down the hall to put Jessie’s suitcase in her room, leaving it by the dresser and leaving the room without looking around or being tempted to pry around for more information on the boyfriend.

When he got close to the stairs he heard Jessie and her boyfriend arguing downstairs. He wasn’t usually an eavesdropper, but he stopped to listen a minute. They were arguing about Locke, and this didn’t sound like the first time.

“He’s such a dick sometimes.”

Rhett turned aorund to see Izzy in the bedroom doorway behind him. “Where’d she even find him?”

Izzy shrugged, stepping up beside him to listen to the argument. “She won’t say. He likes things his way and his word is last and law. Like some tyrant king from the middle ages or some shit. And, he’s a goddamn slob.  _ That _ I really don’t understand ‘cause you know how neat and clean Jess likes things. She lets him throw his dirty clothes wherever they land, he sits in his stupid chair for all his meals and don’t even  _ think _ of breathing around him when he’s watching his games on TV. I fucking hate him. I don’t even know his name, he demands me and Locke call him Sir; which is so fucking creepy.”

“I want you to call me if he does anything inappropriate to you. I already know I can’t do much for Jess, I can’t act on suspicions, I need her to be able to come to me and let me know what’s going on.”

It didn’t matter that they were divorced, Rhett didn’t want Jessie to be in an abusive relationship.

She nodded, obviously uncomfortable with the arguing downstairs. “Don’t worry, I sleep with a knife handy. If he does anything, I’ll fuckin’ stab him so fast.” she scoffed and shook her head, grumbling.

With a sigh, steeling himself against the frustration he felt bubbling, Rhett started downstairs to leave; walking past the living room and out the front door without stopping to interrupt the argument and blow up at the other man; letting the door shut harder than politely necessary for an exiting guest.

He got back in his truck and hurried the few blocks to get back home, anxious to get back to Link and their kids. He rushed to get parked and out of the truck, locking it up as he went up the front walk to the door, clattering loud as he came in. He heard the younger two in the living room, the racket calmed him. He let out a huff as he came around the corner, shoulders dropping when he saw Link and Victoria together in the recliner while Lando and Shepard played video games.

He could hear Lincoln’s sewing machine down in the rec room. He smiled at his family, feeling that warmth and peace they gave him.

Rhett sat on the couch beside Shepard, hugging him close when Shepard scooted to sit beside him while playing the game. He watched them play quietly, kissing Shepard’s head absently when he laid his head on the couch.

“Headache comin’ up?”

Shepard nodded and moved slightly into Rhett’s lap so he could lean on Rhett’s shoulder, putting the controller down and closing his eyes with a soft groan, hiding his face under his arm. Rhett tugged him all the way onto his lap and situated him to be comfortable, pulling up the hood on Shepard’s jacket to block light, then laid a hand over Shepard’s ear to muffle sound.

Link came up with Shepard’s migraine medicine and a glass of water, holding Victoria on his hip and bending to help Rhett give Shepard a pill without moving him too much.

He sat down beside the two with a sigh, putting Victoria on his lap. “You know you can tell me when you’re getting a headache, Buddy. I could’ve gotten your meds before it got bad, you shouldn’t wait ‘cause then it’ll just take longer and pain will get worse before the meds start working.”

Shepard just turned his head and pressed his face on Rhett’s chest, putting his hands up so his face was hidden.

Rhett held him tighter, sighing and rubbing Shepard’s back. “I wish there was something I could do to stop these migraines,” he whispered softly, not wanting to speak too loud and cause Shepard more pain.

Link dipped his head and shrugged. He had an idea but he was positive Rhett would never agree to it. “Maybe we should look at alternative treatments, not pharmaceutical meds.”

“Like what, yoga? That doesn’t help with everything.”

“No, but maybe there’s something like head massages or something we can put in his food. Like plant extract or something.”

He was not going to outright suggest they let Shepard try medical marijuana; Shepard was way too young and it could have adverse effects on him.

Rhett sighed, realizing what he was hinting, kissing Shepard’s head again when he groaned softly and squirmed; shushing Shepard gently. “I dunno. I mean,  _ that’s _ still illegal and immoral. But, I hate seeing him in so much pain with little to no relief with meds.”

“I think it’s something you should consider discussing with his neurologist. She really doesn’t seem like the type to watch her patients suffer and is too afraid to try something different.”

They heard Shepard snuffle and looked over at each other, both frowning.

“I’ll take him upstairs, let’s start with a quarter piece of a cookie; and if it helps and he doesn’t freak out I’ll ask his neurologist for her opinion.”

He stood with Shepard, careful not to jostle him too hard, and started from the living room going slowly to keep Shepard as still as possible. His heart broke with each step that drew a whimper out of his son.

Link put Victoria in the baby swing then went to the kitchen to cut up a THC cookie Rhett baked for later after the kids went to bed; taking it upstairs on a napkin. He found Rhett putting Shepard in the bottom bunk, taking off Shepard’s shoes and jeans but letting him keep the hoodie on so he could stay in the dark. When Shepard was settled, Rhett sat on the bedside; leaning down and kissing Shepard’s hidden head.

“I want you to eat a little piece of something, Buddy,” he whispered, kiss still pressed on Shepard’s head; his eyes closed against the heartache of being unable to save his son from this pain. “It’ll make your headache go away, but it’ll make you feel really silly and happy. I’m gonna stay right here to make sure you’re alright.”

He waited a minute before making himself sit up and take a piece of cookie, he had to work a little bit before Shepard had the courage to take the piece into his mouth.

“I’ll be right here the whole time, Buddy. I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

Shepard grabbed a pillow and put it over his head to better block out light and sound, curling up tight while Rhett bundled him in the blankets. Rhett then laid down beside Shepard and got comfortable to lie with him and wait for the herbs to take effect.

Link watched them for a minute to make sure both were settled before he turned to leave the room, turning off the light and pulling the door shut behind him gently. He knew even the tiniest noise would feel like a loud tuba directly in Shepard’s ear when he was down with a migraine.

He went downstairs, hearing Victoria crying; he quickened his step concerned and turned into the living room, stunned to see Lando on his knees in front of the swing and holding his hand on Victoria’s nose and mouth to muffle her cries.

“ _ LANDO JAMES! _ ” he yelled ferociously and rushed to shove Lando away from Victoria. “What the fuck is wrong with you goddammit!?”

His shouting brought both Lincoln and Rhett rushing to find out what was going on. Rhett saw Link towering over Lando curled up against the wall under the front window.

“You could have suffocated her!”

Lincoln rushed and snatched Victoria, stunning Link enough to turn his attention away from Lando and letting Rhett come up from behind and grab Link; hauling him outside before he did something violent he was going to later regret.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days after being caught trying to suffocate the baby, Link had Lando in to see a child psychologist and behavior specialist. He wasn’t going to be like so many parents who had a problem with their child and not try to get help before someone was murdered. He still wanted to just smack Lando for his behavior, but he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t going to be one of those parents either. He didn’t like physical punishment.

He wasn’t going to judge those parents who spanked, but the ones who took corporal punishment too far; those were the worst.

It was suggested that Lando be admitted for extended observation and subsequent treatment. Link had no choice but to agree, he wasn’t going to let Lando hurt Victoria.

Coming home after another busy day at the studio, Rhett followed Link inside; sighing softly when the peacefulness of home came over him. He stopped in the foyer to take off his boots and hang up his jacket in the coat closet, letting his shoulders drop and relax as he turned around and immediately had his arms full of his precious love. He couldn’t help smiling, bending down for a soft kiss.

All day long Link had been like this, just randomly hugging onto Rhett for a few minutes. Neither were sure where the clinginess was coming from, but it wasn’t like Rhett was going to refuse a hug from Link. He wasn’t stupid.

Link nuzzled on Rhett then leaned up for another kiss, making Rhett’s smile widen when he bumped their noses together playfully.

Rhett pressed his forehead to Link’s and closed his eyes, hands rubbed slowly over Link’s back as Rhett swayed them in a slow, tuneless dance; both content to just enjoy the peace and love they felt from each other.

Like the times throughout the day, after a few minutes of holding onto Rhett, Link let go with a soft sigh and another kiss; then continued to the living room where they found their babysitter Louise with Victoria and Shepard.

Victoria and Louise were on the floor together playing, Shepard was on the couch bundled up and not feeling well. When he saw Rhett settle in his recliner, Shepard got up and went over to him with his blanket; climbing up and curling on Rhett’s lap.

“How’re you feeling, Buddy?” Rhett asked, holding Shepard firm and rubbing his aching body. Having the flu sucked and despite getting a flu shot every year, Shepard still caught the bug every single year.

Instead of answering, Shepard just turned and pressed his face on Rhett’s chest with a little noise. He felt worse than horrible, everything hurt and he went from freezing cold to burning hot. He couldn’t keep food down and struggled to keep down plain tap water.

Rhett sighed and rocked the recliner slowly, holding his youngest and trying not to become visibly upset because he couldn’t do anything to take away the pain or the sickness. He hated seeing any of their sons hurting and sick.

Link came over with fresh water and a sleeve of crackers for Shepard, reaching to feel for fever when he saw Shepard’s rosy cheeks.

“We’ll just order out for dinner, if he’ll eat anything but surely we can find somewhere that has maybe soup or something that’ll be light and easy on his stomach.”

“Chinese places always have soups.”

Link smiled and bent down, landing a kiss on Shepard’s head; rubbing carefully when Shepard groaned quietly. His head was pounding and felt five times heavier than when he had a migraine, he just wanted to sit with his dad and block out the rest of the world until he felt better.

“Maybe try the heating pad again?”

“Yeah, and Tylenol. Pretty sure he hasn’t had any since this morning at six. See if you can coax him to have a few crackers, Tylenol isn’t good on an empty stomach.”

Rhett picked up the sleeve of crackers and opened it, taking out one to start with. Shepard groaned again and turned his head to face away from the crackers. Link sighed and went to get a fresh glass of water and a couple Tylenol from the upstairs medicine cabinet while Rhett tried to get Shepard to eat something. Rhett tried until Shepard let out a muffled noise, giving over to tears again because he felt so awful and hurt so much everywhere. Rhett put the cracker down and held Shepard tight again, shushing and rocking the recliner gently.

Eventually the soft tears turned into full on sobbing; Shepard couldn’t keep it in anymore. He wanted everything to stop hurting but he didn’t have the energy to do anything.

When Link came back he unwrapped Shepard, moving carefully not wanting to hurt him more than he already was; knowing he was miserable if he was a crying mess; putting two heating pads on Shepard, one on his back and the other on his legs. Rhett helped wrap Shepard up again, almost swaddling him in the blanket so the heating pads had enough to hold them on Shepard and build up heat.

Hearing his son crying so helplessly made Rhett want to blubber right along with Shepard. He hated when any of their children were sick. It always made him feel so helpless knowing there was so little he could do to comfort them.

Link crouched beside the recliner and rubbed gently on Shepard’s head again.

Shepard cried until he couldn’t produce tears. Rhett let out a slow breath, kissing Shepard’s head, and picked up the cracker again, putting it in Shepard’s hand then picking up a tissue to dry Shepard’s cheeks.

Both dads were relieved when Shepard began slowly nibbling on the cracker. Link figured Shepard just held in his tears for so long he needed to let them go; and he only felt safe doing so with Rhett. He was able to get Shepard to take a couple Tylenol after he ate the cracker then he stood so he could tend to other things around the house.

#####

With Shepard being so sick Rhett kept him close, Shepard bunked with them at night so Rhett wouldn’t lose sleep worrying that he would need something and nobody would hear him calling out for help.

He wanted to be able to take off work but he couldn’t, they had too much to do and too many episodes to catch up on. So to calm his constant worry, he brought Shepard to the studio and set him up on the couch in the office. He would check on him whenever he could, but tasked David with keeping a better eye on him while he was unavoidably busy all day.

At lunch he was able to stop long enough to do a few things in the office and had a chance to sit with Shepard and try to get him to eat. Shepard only ate a bite before he rolled over and ignored further attempts.

All Rhett could do was wait for the flu to run its course and try to keep Shepard well enough so he wasn’t put in the hospital.

Link came in, shoulders dropped and and a little bit of a scowl on his face. He just got off the phone with Lando’s psychiatrist; Lando wasn’t cooperating and always gave staff trouble when they came into his room for anything.

He plopped down into his chair and plunked his phone on the desk, rubbing at his face before holding his head in his hands.

Rhett stood and began massaging on Link’s tense shoulders, coaxing him to put his hands down with a soft huff.

“What am I doing wrong with my kids?”

“Somehow I don’t think it’s  _ you _ they’re pissed at. I mean, yeah you could try just a little harder to pretend to be interested in Lincoln’s hobbies. He’s good at his skills and honestly, it doesn’t seem like you wanna know what they are. It’s like you’re avoiding him for some reason or another.”

Link sighed, leaning his head back on Rhett’s stomach; closing his eyes. “He likes sewing and making clothes. He’s gonna be a Spinster or some shit if he’s not careful. Girls don’t like guys who make clothes.”

He groaned when Rhett grabbed his hair carefully and bent his neck, making him look up. “You’re projecting misogynist bullshit on Lincoln? Really? What if he’s not straighter than uncooked spaghetti? What if he wants to be a fashion designer?”

“Well, he can’t really make good money making clothes. I just want him to have a steady job and life; and maybe he can do the fashion thing on the side until he’s on his feet good, like how we did before all this.”

“Fashion will always be a great paying job for those who have the balls to make it and he does. You should really see what all he’s been working on. Buying him that sewing machine was probably one of the best things for him. We should really encourage him to take this further. Let him enroll in fashion school like he really wants. Kid’s got a passion, that should make you a little happy at least.”

Link shook his head and shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t want him to follow his passion; I just don’t want him putting all his eggs in the fashion basket. He needs a fallback plan.”

Rhett sighed, hands stopping, and landed a little bit of a moody kiss on Link’s forehead. “Don’t become one of those dads, my love. I know you’re frustrated with this whole thing with Lando, but don’t take it out on Lincoln. Let him follow his dreams, you’ll see; he won’t fail.”

He checked on Shepard again, finding him sleeping, then left to go somewhere to pick up lunch for himself and Link. They had so much more to do before they could go home and he didn’t want to spend their entire break arguing with Link again.


	18. Chapter 18

The day Shepard came home from school with a permission slip for football tryouts, Rhett couldn’t help being just a little disappointed. He hated football himself and neither of his boys had previously shown interest in the oftentimes dangerous sport. He didn’t want Shepard to be hurt, he was still a little scrawny for his age and hadn’t yet shown any signs he would be too tall.

But, he didn’t want to hold Shepard back. So, he and Link; since both parent signatures were required; signed the permission slip and sent it back to school with Shepard. And, against their better judgment again, they attended the first session of tryouts.

So far Shepard was doing alright, he was fast but he got confused on where to run sometimes and didn’t quite grasp who to avoid; it was hard to determine who was on which team since nobody had matching uniforms yet. They didn’t think Shepard would do well enough to make the team since he was so new to the sport.

Rhett watched anxiously as Shepard caught the ball on a fumble and hugged it to take off running, two teens who were at least twice Shepard’s size each ran after him. He couldn’t stop himself from yelling for Shepard to run faster, Rhett knew if those boys tackled him he would be severely injured.

All the parents seemed to have the same worry as Rhett, a few other dads were yelling along with him; a couple sounded almost frantic.

When the largest of the two boys finally tackled Shepard, everything slowed to a crawl and Rhett felt like a vat of molasses was dumped over him. His grip on the rail separating the bleachers from the middle school track and football field almost failed when Shepard hit the ground hard and the boy fell directly on top of him.

The gasps from the parents echoed in Rhett’s ears, but all of them sounded so far away he was sure every one of them were miles behind him on the bleachers.

Shepard didn’t get up after a minute, prompting the coaches to call everyone to a standstill. Rhett wasn’t aware that he hopped the railing when the coaches took off running toward where Shepard laid on his stomach where he was tackled.

Link hopped the railing a moment after Rhett and ran as fast as he could go, heart pounding in his ears and dread almost bringing him to his knees. When Rhett got over to Shepard he fell down to his knees and shoved one of the coaches away roughly, panicked and terrified for his youngest.

With everyone calling out to Shepard, Rhett began to panic more and knew Shepard wouldn’t respond to so much commotion. He yelled at the coaches to shut up and back off, he trusted Link to know what to do better than anyone else at the moment.

He took in a breath, attempting to calm himself, and called out to Shepard; afraid to remove the helmet or move him about knowing he could injure his son worse if he did anything.

Emergency help was called.

After what felt like days, the ambulance finally arrived and unconscious Shepard was loaded on the gurney with a backboard and cervical collar. Link ran to get to the truck while Rhett followed the EMTs to ride in the ambulance with Shepard. He didn’t think he would see Lincoln already in with the engine running waiting for him, but he was glad he wouldn’t have to take precious time to fumble around with the keys.

He was just a little happier about Rhett giving Lincoln a spare key to his truck, for emergency purposes.

Link followed the ambulance, feeling another panic attack on his edges. He desperately wanted to keep this one away, not wanting to take Rhett’s attention away from Shepard’s critical condition for another silly panic attack he couldn’t control. He drummed anxiously on the steering wheel as he drove, doing his breathing exercises and focusing techniques; working on autopilot to get to the hospital safely.

Lincoln watched Link, ready to reach out and grab the steering wheel if something happened.

He couldn’t do  _ everything _ Rhett did to calm Link out of a panic attack, but Lincoln could do a few things. He let out a breath to calm himself, nerves frazzled already after seeing Shepard hurt so severely, and opened the glovebox to find the lavender oil.

“You’re alright, yeah?” he asked, turning in his seat; just in case he needed to grab fast. “Breathe through it, count back from ten.”

Link exhaled slowly, counting ten to one, and inhaled deep. “Can’t look away.”

Lincoln nodded, feeling his hands start to shake as he dabbed a few droplets of oil on the air vents to send the scent throughout the truck. “Yeah, definitely don’t look away from the road. What did you have planned for dinner?”

Redirection often helped during a panic attack.

“What?”

“Yeah, you had something special you wanted to cook tonight, what was it?”

Link forgot about the ambulance and Shepard for a moment, glancing over at Lincoln confused before snapping his attention back to the road ahead. “What are you talking about? I don’t cook anymore, Rhett does.”

Seeing that his tactic was working calmed Lincoln a little bit. “Yeah, Dad said he had a new recipe and you said you wanted to help him make it.”

“Are you high?”

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, relieved to see Link’s tense shoulders relax again slowly. “No, but you’re not about to have a panic attack anymore, are you?”

Link glanced at him again and huffed softly. He was glad that the panic attack passed without getting horrible, especially when he was driving, but now he was concerned that he forgot about helping with dinner.

Before he could think any further on the confusion, they arrived at the hospital. He parked and got out with Lincoln, standing by the emergency room entrance waiting for the gurney to be unloaded and Shepard taken inside. He was glad to see that Shepard’s eyes were open and looking around, but Link knew he was scared.

When he saw Rhett and noticed Rhett’s red eyes, he could guess Shepard’s condition hadn’t improved all too great yet.

Shepard was whisked away to x-rays and MRIs before Rhett could follow. He wanted to go with Shepard, but the triage nurses wouldn’t let him through the double doors. Link directed him to a seat and held Rhett’s hand tight; letting him squeeze as hard as he needed.

“Lie and tell me he’s gonna be alright.”

Link’s heart broke with that. He only saw Rhett this devastated and lost when Shepard was in the hospital following his suicide attempt. He wasn’t even this broken up about Locke and all the shit he put Rhett through. Link sighed and hugged Rhett close, letting him hide on his shoulder and let his guard down.

“Just have faith that the doctors know what they’re doing.” he offered instead of lying, holding Rhett tight.

To his left, Lincoln was on the phone with Chase; going to one of the very few who he knew would be able to keep his dads from hysteria, he couldn’t get ahold of Stevie yet.

Lincoln didn’t know about the grey sedan with the broken out window, didn’t know whoever was inside was targeting their family and making things hell for everyone. He just saw a car squealing its tires and speeding away when a hospital security guard approached to herd the driver away from blocking the ambulance bays.

He just assumed the driver was into illegal activity and sped away before their crimes could be discovered.

#####

Link called everyone to gather when doctors put Shepard in a medically induced coma. He had extensive brain trauma and he was hit so hard; he was now paralyzed from the neck down. Link had never witnessed Rhett lose control like he did when they received the news.

Seeing a man who stood tall and strong as mountains go down to his knees and become a sniveling heap; it terrified everyone who made it to the hospital after learning Shepard was in emergency surgery. Link expected the anger and grief to overwhelm Rhett, he only saw his lover like this whenever Locke ran away the first time, but he didn’t think Rhett would become so hysterical and try to attack the doctor; getting him hauled out and forcefully removed from the hospital.

It took an all out fight between Rhett and every crew member brave enough to face down a charging bull to exhaust him enough Link could calm him down and he could be allowed to go back into the hospital and allowed to see Shepard.

Nobody noticed that the sedan was back and the passenger had a video camera recording the fight between Rhett and the crew, intending to post it online and ruin Rhett and Link’s reputation with fans. She hoped that when fans saw this Rhett, they would all leave and then Rhett and Link would both be thrust into financial and professional ruin.

“Come on, let’s go so I can get this crap posted.” Sue sighed, putting the camera away; looking over at Christy in the driver seat. “Since you won’t kill either of them, the kid’s death is on your hands. I’m out a thousand dollars because you’re too much of a pussy to pull the trigger on your ex.”

Christy scoffed and rolled her eyes, driving away from the hospital. “You’re such a bitch, I hope you know. Paying to have a kid murdered, I couldn’t even sink that low.”

Sue smiled, looking in the back seat floorboard to make sure her medical scrubs and wig were still tucked under the seat. “The first time all I had to do was sneak a little poison into the IV tube while everyone was asleep. Nobody would expect a grandma to turn on her grandkids. I’ll get away with it this time, too. Just as long as you know your place and keep your whore mouth shut. I would hate to tell Diane what you and Jim have done in the past.”

Christy bit back a growl, gripping the steering wheel tighter and fighting off the urge to punch Sue. “Well, if your son wasn’t a sterile fuck-up I wouldn’t have had to run to him to get knocked up.”

Sue just laughed at her anger, enjoying the torment she was putting her son through for the sins she claimed he was committing.


	19. Chapter 19

Rhett couldn’t stay with Shepard in PICU, but Shepard’s doctor gave him one of the private family counsel rooms just down the hall from the PICU doors. It had a decent enough couch that he was too tall to sleep on comfortably, he folded up and made himself fit though.

Link wanted to stay with Rhett and Shepard at the hospital, but he had to be home for Lincoln and Victoria; plus his obligation to Lando at the psych hospital as well. He was pulled in too many directions at once, but luckily their friends stepped up as always to help him.

A slow week passed with Shepard still in the coma and Rhett spending his days at his son’s bedside waiting for Shepard’s brain swelling to go down enough he could be woken. He stayed at the bedside from the time visiting hours began until in the evenings when visiting hours ended. He was exhausted and too worn down to care that he was beginning to resemble a homeless man.

He hadn’t had a proper shower, one of the nurses was kind enough to give him soap and dry shampoo; along with a little pink basin to wash so he wasn’t fouling up the ward. He would give his other kidney for a real shower, at home.

This morning, Shepard was taken for another round of MRIs. Rhett wanted to follow, but again he was told he couldn’t. His only option was to sit and wait in the room. Now that he was awake and alone, he had time to check his phone for texts and important emails.

Unfortunately he couldn’t neglect business needs just because his son was nearly killed; he had to keep making money so he could hopefully pay for the upcoming medical bills. He wasn’t going to ask his parents to help, they had to save what they could. Cole would help if Rhett asked, but Rhett didn’t want to take money from Cole’s family.

He would find a way to pay the bills.

The door opening startled Rhett, he let his mind wander aimlessly while checking emails and didn’t hear a knock before Link came in with Chase.

Link sighed softly. He knew Rhett had been up all night again, he could easily see Rhett’s walls slowly caving in and crushing him under the weight of devastation and exhaustion.

“When was the last time you actually slept?” he asked, standing behind the chair and leaning Rhett back against him; massaging on Rhett’s shoulders and neck.

Rhett nearly fell asleep again with the comforting touch but snorted himself awake, forcing his eyes to open. “Aiyeee um, probably two nights ago? What’s today, Sumufidee?”

“It’s Saturday the eleventh. You’ve been here a week and a half tomorrow.”

“I’uma fuh.”

Trying to talk to Rhett when he was so sleep deprived was impossible for everyone, except Link. He could translate Rhett’s caffeine fueled gibberish just like Rhett could translate Link’s fumbled speech.

“You don’t look fine, my dear. You in fact look like death warmed over. You’re literally falling asleep on me just from me rubbing on your shoulders.”

“Fe guh,” Rhett again forced his eyes to open and he let out an exhausted snort catching his head as he dipped forward. “Nucky got yoooou.”

“Anyways, me and Chase got a comfortable blow up mattress for you in the room. I’m going to get you up and we’re gonna lie down together; you absolutely need sleep if you plan on taking care of Shep. You won’t fight me this time, I mean it.”

“Nuuuuh, stahey,” Rhett mumbled, trying to stand up before Link could get a better hold to make him leave the room. Link let him stand and watched as he immediately lost footing and folded down to the floor.

“I will not hesitate to drag you,” Link threatened, moving the chair so he had more room to wrestle around with Rhett again. “Me and Chase will sit on you until you fall asleep and then I will drag you outta here in the most undignified manner; in front of all those nice, pretty nurses who make goo goo eyes at you any time they see you.”

Rhett hauled himself to sit up and looked up at Link, grinning like a loon and having difficulty controlling as he swayed. “You wouldn’t,” he challenged before falling backward again with a grunt.

Not one to back down from a threat, Link grabbed Rhett by the backs of his knees, holding him like he was dragging a cart behind him, and started to leave the room hauling Rhett with him. Chase only followed to help get Rhett settled in the room and sleeping; he would be back in Shepard’s room and waiting for him long before he returned from getting the MRIs.

Getting Rhett into the room was easy, but now Link and Chase had to lift him up onto the air mattress without popping it. Link took Rhett’s boots and set them out of the way then reached for his jeans while Chase worked to take off his shirt.

Neither expected to see that Rhett neglected to put on underwear the last time he got dressed. Chase never wanted to see this much of anyone he wasn’t dating, and he certainly didn’t need to see his boss’s junk or know how well endowed he was.

He quickly diverted his eyes and helped Link get Rhett settled and covered up.

Link let out a huff, hands on his hips, looking down at Rhett finally passed out from exhaustion and dead to the world asleep. “I’ll, uh, not mention you saw anything and, um, yeah; expect a raise if you can keep quiet about that.”

Chase wasn’t stupid, he would take hush money given the right circumstances. “Alright then. I’ma go wait for Shep, I’ll text you when I speak with the doc.” He turned and retreated, feeling his face heating up from the embarrassment he felt.

He was going to consider his raise hazard pay for this little favor.

In the room, Link stripped down to his boxers and laid down behind Rhett, spooning up and holding him close. He wasn’t tired, but he didn’t want Rhett waking up alone so often. All he wanted to do was take Rhett and Shepard home, take care of them and keep them both going through this battle.

He was ready to fight for his loves.

#####

Rhett slept for two days straight. On the third, it was determined that Shepard’s brain was healed enough he could be woken from the coma. Rhett wasn’t going to miss the moment Shepard opened his eyes again.

He knew Jessie was lurking around and he kept her updated on Shepard’s condition, regardless of the courts denying the reinstating of her rights. She was making an honest effort to change and she was Shepard’s mother; even if Rhett still hated her, he wouldn’t keep her in the dark with something this serious.

At home Link was busy planning and changing some things around the house, wanting their home to be ready for Shepard to come home and everything already adapted to make being confined to a wheelchair just a little easier on him. He already had nursing staff hired to live with them so Shepard received around the clock care from a professional so Rhett wouldn’t stress that much more.

He and Lincoln managed to do a lot of the adaptations themselves, but he would still need to hire professionals for the major adapting.

At the hospital, in an effort to let Shepard wake as peacefully as possible, Rhett read to him. He kept hold of Shepard’s hand, reading from a tablet so he didn’t have to juggle holding a book and turning pages and not have to let go of his son.

True Shepard wouldn’t feel his touch, but Rhett needed the physical contact just as much as Shepard.

Chapter after chapter passed without a sound from Shepard, so when Rhett glanced up again and saw he was finally awake; it took a moment for the change to register and the tablet fell off the bedside when Rhett finally realized and stood, reaching and holding Shepard’s face gently.

“Hey, Buddy,” he whispered, bending down and kissing Shepard’s head. He knew Shepard was trying to squirm his motionless limbs and the realization, again, that Rhett would never get to see his youngest run off to play hit him a little too hard this time. Tears quickly blinded him but he tried to smile through heartache.

“You’re OK. Just try to be really still, alright?” He reached over and pressed the call button for a nurse then grabbed a tissue to dry Shepard’s tears. “You’re in the hospital again ‘cause you got hurt really bad trying out for football; and I’m so sorry I can’t fix it. But, you’re gonna be fine.”

In the next few minutes the room was crowded with a couple nurses and Shepard’s doctors. Rhett was eventually herded out of the room so the doctors could examine Shepard. With tears still flowing and trying not to give over to the panic that made Rhett want to burst his way back into the room and to his son’s side; that would just slow the doctors and Shepard needed to be examined; he tucked against the wall and managed to get his phone out of his hoodie pocket.

Rhett managed to get ahold of Link, he didn’t even remember dialing a number or seeing his contact list; but when he heard Link’s voice on the other end, calm finally came over him again. But he still struggled with trying to speak through his tears.

“Shep’s awake,” he choked out, huffing a mirthless chuckle. “He woke up.”

A commotion of activity filled the other line, Link was down at the studio for meetings and business work and everyone jumped into action when he told them the news.

“I’ll be there soon as I can,” Link was running to get ready to leave for the hospital. “What’d the docs say?”

Rhett shook his head, making a weak attempt to dry his eyes. 

“Nothing yet, he just, just woke up. I gotta wait ‘til they’re done lookin’ at him. I just. Get here, alright? Just please get here. If they come back with more bad news,” He let out another chuckle and shook his head. “This has just. Really. This just confirms to me that god and all that religious stuff is a load of shit. What kind of god would deserve to be worshipped and then turn around and allow children to suffer? This whole time, assholes have been telling me to just pray and all this will go away and everything will be back to normal again. Just pray and he’ll be cured.”

In his car, Link put the phone on speaker so he could still talk safely and drive.

“Fuck worshiping a god who puts children through so much pain like this, man.” Rhett continued, needing to just ramble and get it all out. 

“I’d rather put my faith in medical sciences that could one day actually do something that realistically helps, you know? I mean, which will more realistically one day help Shepard at least regain the use of his arms, some invisible force from the fucking sky or scientists and the lot studying and actually developing something? Fuck, medical sciences could one day be so advanced, he might  _ walk _ again, right? What’s a god gonna do besides sit on his cloud throne and watch with a dick up the ass and do absolutely nothing but make shit worse and let the bullshit continue? I mean, right?”

Link couldn’t argue with Rhett’s point. “I mean, just visit a pediatric cancer ward; any real god would make sure nothing like that was ever necessary. I haven’t held a lot of faith in a while ‘cause I saw what bullshit it all was, you know that. Then I found the oncology floor a few days ago. That really put everything in perspective for me.”

Rhett paced outside the room, desperately wanting to be back at Shepard’s bedside. “Is it actually possible they could develop something though?”

“I think they already have a lot of stuff made. I haven’t had time to read up on it, but I think I’ve read articles in the past about bionic limbs being invented for paraplegics. So, maybe there will be something for quads one day. Or, there could be something now. We just have to look for the info.”

Finally the door opened again and Rhett saw that the doctors had Shepard sitting up a little bit. He let out a pained noise seeing Shepard in tears and came back into the room; he didn’t let the doctors stop him from sitting up beside his son and carefully hugging Shepard into his arms.

One nurse spotted Rhett’s phone and picked it up, holding it so whoever was on the other end could hear Shepard’s doctors; putting the call on speaker.

“Okay, just as a precaution, we want to fit him with braces for his chest and back. His neck will heal given time and care, unfortunately that means the cervical collar stays put for a while. Once he’s a little more steady and his neck is healed, we can start testing the severity of the paralysis. Don’t be discouraged yet. We’ll need to keep him in PICU just a little while longer, but we’ll allow visitors in small numbers for a short time; from what we’ve seen with traffic in and out he’s got a lot of people who are anxious to see him awake.”

Rhett sighed slowly, pressing a long kiss on Shepard’s head; eyes closed against more tears.

“Can he talk any yet?” Link asked, honking the horn for Lincoln to see him in the school parking lot.

“Not quite yet, but, with the swelling expect it to be delayed and he’ll probably have plenty of trouble at first, but we’ll set him up with therapy to help him relearn. He’s the equivalent of an infant again right now. He’s awake and can at least understand some. It looks like he at least can recognize his dad and  _ that’s _ a really good sign so soon. It’s uphill, but we’ll get him there, don’t worry.”

Rhett couldn’t stop his tears, battling the urge to scoop Shepard up into his arms and cling to him knowing that he still shouldn’t be moved and jostled around so much yet. He didn’t care that a room full of people was watching him blubbering over his son, Shepard was awake and he hadn’t received any worse diagnosis.

Link let out a relieved breath, taking a moment to calm his frayed nerves so he could continue driving. “Alright, just tell Rhett I’m on my way. I’m sure someone else is gonna get there before me, but I’m coming. I promise.”

The nurse put Rhett’s phone on the windowsill after Link hung up, following her coworkers out of the room to let Shepard have some peace and time alone with Rhett.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small instance of a derogatory used, heads up.

It wasn’t often that their roles in their relationship were switched; Rhett was always the confident, bold and brave one, Link was the shy type who laughed often and loved just as easily. Rhett was the protector and caregiver, Link was the one always getting into sticky situations; a little too impulsive for his own wellbeing.

But for now, Link had to step up and be the one pulling Rhett through the hellfire for a change. Rhett was always the one who pulled him through the rough times, he knew Rhett’s love was genuine and deeply rooted. He could be the strong one for both of them for a while.

After Shepard was able to leave the PICU and get a room up on the regular pediatric floor, Link could come visit more often and stay longer to help; giving Rhett a chance to rest as much as possible.

Both had to be taught how to properly take care of and use the feeding tube inserted in Shepard’s abdomen and even though Link dreaded it, he made it a point to learn how to change the new colostomy bag so Rhett wouldn’t have to wake up every time if he was sleeping and it needed to be switched out.

They worked with a PT tech to exercise and keep decent circulation for Shepard.

Speech therapy proved to be a little difficult for all three; Rhett and Link often had to use various tools to position Shepard’s jaw and tongue to assist in teaching him how to speak again. And often it would upset Shepard, making him feel like they were purposely infantilizing him just to be mean; he didn’t always understand they were helping him.

Rhett tried not to get frustrated, sometimes he did slip up and become overwhelmed but Link was usually right there to redirect both of them more calmly.

Fan response was again massive and every day they received donations toward medical bills and care packages. One woman who worked as a home care nurse helped them get in touch with the company she worked for so they could have Shepard set up for home care eventually. They would need a live-in nursing team.

They were grateful for any and all help offered, it was just another sign that they were doing good in the world full of so much evil. It was another sign that they were meant for their successes.

Finishing up a sponge bath, Rhett dressed Shepard while Link dumped the water basin and put the dirty towel, wash cloth, and hospital gown in the little hamper he bought for the room. They worked together to reconnect the tubes and Rhett put on a fresh bag before they started to change the bed linens.

Sure they could call the nurses to come do that part, but since they were already busy with bathing anyway, Rhett didn’t want to call the nurses away from a patient that needed them more urgently.

After tucking Shepard in the fresh, warm blankets; Rhett took the dirty linens and the hamper to empty into a bigger linens container for the hospital laundry, again another task he could easily do himself instead of waiting on a nurse or housekeeping.

He was long accustomed to already performing the tasks himself that he didn’t see it as unnecessary on his part. They kept a clean house, they could easily keep a single hospital room clean. When he came back he found Link adjusting the IV drip, Link usually knew how to make sure it wouldn’t sound an alarm with a kink in the lines; he had plenty of time to practice with the machinery while staying with Lily. Rhett still had a few things to learn and hone his skills.

“Alright, you got all this for now? I gotta take a shower.”

Link nodded, sitting down on the bedside prepping everything to give Shepard another run with the feeding tube. “We’ll be fine, don’t stress. If you want later I’ll put more of that balm on your shoulders.”

Rhett smiled, holding Link still for a kiss; feeling his nerves relaxing again; then turned to Shepard, brushing his hair back off his face. “Be good, and don’t let this old goat start flirting with your nurses. Make sure he behaves.”

Link could only smile and shake his head, finally getting a tiny bit of a smile from Shepard, prepping a syringe with the mixture of nutrient and protein rich formula.

They already tried with a tube in Shepard’s nose, but the drip couldn’t be adjusted down slow enough so he couldn’t keep any of the formula in his stomach. At least with a syringe and more frequent sessions, it would give him a chance for his body to absorb everything properly. Rhett fussed over Shepard for another minute before he stepped away to shower and get ready for the long night ahead.

He was exhausted but he had to keep pushing himself and keep going.

#####

It should have been expected that the fans would want the occasional video update on Shepard much like they had when Lily was battling cancer. But, this time Rhett and Link were hesitant to have the cameras around; Shepard couldn’t yet consent to being recorded in this condition; and Rhett was adamant that he always asked their children if they even wanted to be on camera.

He and Link would give a short update here and there through their various social media accounts and on rare occasions they were allowed to step out in the hallway with one of the GMM crew to record a quick video; just as long as none of the other patients were filmed, the staff didn’t mind cameras.

Link recorded longer updates from his car traveling between the studio, going to visit Lando, and the hospital where Rhett and Shepard were so they could have something for the main channel. He still worried about Lando constantly and every visit he pleaded with Lando to behave and cooperate with his therapist. He just wanted his son to get the help he desperately needed.

He couldn’t be one of those parents who didn’t fight to help their child. He couldn’t sit back and ignore the obvious call for help.

For their weekly visit, Link brought Lando’s favorite fast food; he didn’t always bring lunch so he was hoping if he brought a favorite, it would entice Lando to open up finally. He desperately wanted his son to be allowed to come back home, but until they found out why he was changing so drastically and going so far as to hurt Victoria; Link knew it wasn’t going to be possible.

When he came to the little cafeteria where he found Lando sitting alone at a table while the other young patients all gathered and did as kids would during gathered meal times; he couldn’t help frowning.

Sure he hadn’t brought Lando to the psych hospital to make friends, but it reminded him of how he was laughed at by his classmates when he was younger.

Lando looked up as Link sat across from him and started taking the food out of the bags he carried; another little scowl on his face and his arms crossed moodily. When he looked at the food in front of him, he expected Link to reach out and take it all away as they began to eat.

“Sanjay told me you’re still not wanting to talk very much. Are you afraid you’ll get in trouble for what you talk about in therapy?” Link asked, keeping his tone calm. He didn’t want Lando to close off with him even more. “I promise you can talk about anything you want in therapy, and Sanjay can’t legally tell me unless he feels it’s something I  _ need _ to know about what you say. If you just tell him how much you hate me, it’ll never get back to me and I’m not gonna demand he tell me anything. Your secrets are yours to tell me if you want me to know.”

“Momma said never talk to ‘Jabis.”

And that made Link almost choke as he swallowed a bite with a drink of water. He coughed roughly but caught his breath again and stared across the table at Lando dumbfounded, huffing a stunned breath.

“What did you say?”

Lando shrugged and shook his head, he never learned from Christy how wrong it was to judge a person’s race. “Momma said ‘Jab-”

“Dahat!” Link quickly interrupted before Lando repeated the awful word. “Say it again and you’re in deep shit, kid. I’m not even joking around with you; I mean it. I will spank your ass right here in front of everyone and then march you to Sanjay and make you talk to him. You  _ never _ say  _ anything _ like that again, do you understand?”

“Why?”

Link let out a breath to calm himself, running a hand down his face tiredly. “Because it is a very mean name to call someone from India and it’s not nice to be that way toward anyone. It’s like how you asked me the first time you heard someone say the N-word. Remember how I told you it’s a word that just hurts black people? That’s the same way; it’s derogatory, a mean name to call someone else.”

Now Lando frowned a little bit and Link worried that he would close off even more. “Momma said that word a lot, too; especially when Gigi Sue and Grampa Jim were around. Grandad and NaNa don’t say it though, I don’t think.

“Well, you won’t have to hear anything bad like that anymore, I promise. But, you have to also promise you’re going to talk to Sanjay and your doctor here about why you’re so mean to Tori, alright?”

“But, what if he gets me in trouble?”

Link reached across the table, taking Lando’s hands in his; rubbing soothingly to get his attention and help him focus. 

“I really don’t think he wants to get you in trouble, Bubba. If you talk to him, he can tell you how you can feel better so you can come home. I really miss you, and Rhett wants you home, too. He wants his cooking buddy back, said you need to come home and help him plant the vegetable gardens in the backyard. Doesn’t that sound so much funner than being stuck here and not allowed to leave at all?”

Lando shrugged, scrubbing at his eye. Link stood and rounded the table to sit beside Lando while they ate together, hugging him tight and kissing his head, fussing over him a minute before they resumed eating.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's really short. I haven't slept good in a few days so I can't brain very well. hopefully once I finally get my meds I can function again lol.

Rhett couldn’t stop watching old videos he shot of all the kids over the years, back when Locke still liked him and back when Shepard was able to run and play with the others. His favorite video of Shepard was the one when he was just learning to walk. Rhett had him on the floor, holding Shepard’s hands and knee walking behind him as he waddled and giggled happily.

He was after a ball Link had.

Back then Jessie was home and everything seemed perfect and happy; but Rhett knew what to look for between himself and Link. Little stolen moments, a quick smile shared. Their secret love was obvious and looking back at the old videos, Rhett had to believe that Jessie at least suspected something was a little different than what he put on for her.

Now he and Shepard were back home, but everything was different. Now instead of a home full of noise from video games, laughter, and joy; the occasional medical machinery alarms and the hustle and bustle of the day nurse Julia greeted Rhett and Link when they came home in the evenings.

Today was no different when they came through the door. Rhett hung up his jacket and took off his boots at the door, turning to be greeted by Louise with Victoria on her hip. Victoria was upset about something and crying loud, but she calmed when she realized Rhett had her.

“She fell on the stairs and bumped her head, she was trying to run from a diaper change. She’s not hurt, just mad at me.”

Rhett still checked Victoria for an injury, he only found a little red spot that wasn’t serious and hugged Victoria close, stepping past Louise to go upstairs and check on Shepard.

Link watched him go, frowning slightly as he took out his wallet to give Louise her weekly paycheck. “Any other issues or anything?”

“Sanjay called, he tried your cell but I guess you were unavoidably busy and unavailable. He says it’s not urgent but you should call him today.”

He sighed and nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket. “Will you be available this weekend? We have one of those conventions Saturday and Sunday but Rhett’s skipping Sunday.”

“Just let me know the times and I’ll be here.”

They said their goodbyes and Louise left to go home. Link huffed exhausted and went upstairs to put on comfortable night clothes. He looked in on Shepard and Julia, she was busy tending to his feeding tube and he laid sleeping; heavily medicated with pain killers.

He watched for a minute then went on to the bedroom, hearing Rhett in their bathroom giving Victoria a bath. He looked in on them a moment then started to undress so he could relax for the evening. After he put on a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a tank shirt he grabbed up his phone and went into the bathroom to be close to Rhett while he spoke with Sanjay.

While Victoria sat in her little tub seat and played with bath toys, Rhett carefully washed her hair. Talking on the phone, Link couldn’t help smiling; listening to her babble happily and play. His favorite pastime was watching Rhett with their boys and Victoria.

Seeing someone so big turn into even more of a mush for a little baby, it just showed Link that they were making the right choices in life; he had his happy family, despite all the bumps in the road that tried to make them crash and burn.

Having Victoria changed both of them for the better. Rhett could control his anger better, he could be with any of their kids and they always made him feel better on the worst days. Victoria especially helped Link cope with losing Lily.

Link came out of his thoughts when the voicemail for Sanjay beeped and he heard Victoria babbling; taking her wrapped in a fluffy towel and standing to take her to get dressed while Rhett cleaned up the water she splashed out of the tub.

“Hey, Sanjay; it’s Link. Call me back, babysitter told me you called earlier.”

He left the message then plucked his phone toward the bed, going to the nursery with Victoria on his hip.

While Link dressed her, Rhett passed taking their hamper downstairs to put in the washer. “Don’t forget David needs that list of products from Mollies Dolls.”

“Those dolls are so creepy.”

“I’m still not convinced they’re not something to do with drugs. Half of them look like they’re baked. That one especially, with the creepy grin; that’s a meth face if I’ve ever seen one.”

Link followed Rhett downstairs, going to the kitchen for a drink and to make her a cup of juice while Rhett started another load of laundry. They had a lot to catch up on since Shepard was discharged from the hospital.

As he took Victoria to settle in the living room, Rhett started the washer and crossed through with a load of Shepard’s clothes from the dryer. He sat down in his recliner to fold everything to take upstairs and put away.

“What do you think Sanjay needed?”

“Most likely just giving an update on Lando’s progress,” Rhett shrugged. “If it was something bad, he has my number as well if he can’t get ahold of you with yours. I wouldn’t worry too much, I’m sure everything is fine and last update he did say Lando actually talked a little bit, right?”

Link sighed, kissing Victoria’s head and hugging her. “Still. He’s been saying he’s mad that he isn’t the youngest anymore. I can’t help worrying he’s realized if he opens up there’s a chance he comes home faster; but what he says, I mean if he was just saying what they want to hear, he wouldn’t say something awful. Some psychotics can really hide good. What if he’s doing that?”

“I dunno, Lando’s always been kind of a dink like you. You’re not psycho, mental illness isn’t as prominent in your family as it is mine; unless there’s a deeper history on Christy’s side. I mean, biologically Shep and Locke have more of a chance of having issues than Lincoln and Lando just from my dad’s line.”

“Well, that would only make sense if the boys were biologically linked to your dad’s family.”

“I’d personally look at Christy’s family if you’re concerned about that, but I really think if it was something major, Sanjay would’ve called my number. I don’t think you gotta totally worry.”

“Easier said than done.”

Rhett nodded, picking up a stack of clothes to take upstairs and put away in Shepard’s drawers.

#####

In the following weeks Lando opened up more and more with therapy. And he only concerned everyone more and more with everything he talked about. Because of the confidentiality agreement, Link didn’t know that Christy had been visiting Lando and filling his head with nonsense; being threatened by Sue she was too afraid to do anything but what was demanded of her.

Sue’s plan was to push Rhett to the point that he eventually ended things with Link and left him behind. She would rather Link be dead than gay and she felt it was up to her to make it happen. Without Rhett there to watch over him, Link was vulnerable and an easy target for her to hit.

She would never understand the love and devotion Rhett had for Link though, never would understand that nothing she could do would make him consider leaving his precious love. She never would accept Link how he was, too deep down into her religion and brainwashing to love her son unconditionally.

Sue wouldn’t stop until Rhett was out of Link’s life and would do whatever she needed to take him away.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one. I'm just so friggin tired. ugh.

One quick trip to City Hall on a random Tuesday, both wanting to just take a personal day to get everything legal and official, they had a signed and stamped marriage certificate. But, with everything that had been going wrong recently, it felt like more of a chore to go out for the certificate than what should have been a happy day for them.

Rhett had to get adoption paperwork filed for Shepard that needed both his and Link’s signatures; and they had to be legally married before the paperwork could be finalized.

After leaving City Hall, they had to go back to the studio for a few hours to finish up staff meetings. Link drove this time so Rhett could go through the thick stack of paperwork again and fill in some of the missing information.

“Lincoln wants to do one of those genealogy things for an assignment for his History class.”

Rhett looked up at Link, confused by the out of left field statement. “You don’t sound excited to help him.”

Link shrugged, sighing softly. “I mean, it just reminds me that I was lied to about being Lily’s biological dad. What if he does some DNA thing and it’s the same results for him, too? We’re already not close, if he finds out he’s not blood related to me it’ll pull him farther away from me.”

“I keep telling you that you really need to make the effort to try and at least pretend you’re curious about his interests and hobbies. You won’t even sit and listen to him play guitar anymore and you really have no idea how good he is with it.”

“I’m actually trying though. It just always feels like I have to force myself even harder to pay attention. It’s not like I’m not curious to know what he’s always up to downstairs, but, it feels like I’m invading his privacy just asking if he had a good day. I feel like an alien to my own son and I hate it. Feel like an outsider almost. But, I am glad he’s so comfortable with you though. You’ve always been a better dad than me honestly. I’m still learning how to be one.”

“Oh and like I’m not,” he snorted, reaching and holding Link’s hand tight. “How many biological sons do you have in jail for assaulting his mother again?”

Link frowned, stopping at a red light and looking around with a sigh. “Lando’s in a psych hospital, and it’s not looking like he’s gonna be home for a long time, still. Locke has never said he wanted to skin and eat a baby, Rhett. He’s gone way off the deep end and I can’t keep up with trying to keep his head above the water anymore. Anyone else looking in would definitely say I’m the one who seriously fucked up as a dad.”

“I really don’t think that’s all Lando saying it; something or someone has to be influencing him, someone could be coaching him and we wouldn’t know until it’s irreversible. Personally, I would have him moved somewhere else, get him to a new set of doctors and therapists; only tell whoever absolutely needs to know where he is and you’ll find the rat.”

“Oh yeah, like we can afford private hospitals and doctors.” Link snorted and rolled his eyes.

“We actually can now though.”

“Would you?”

Rhett nodded. “We have a live-in nursing staff for Shepard; we should do whatever’s necessary to help Lando as well. If Locke ever gets outta jail, I’m gonna have him put through therapy and psych as well. Or, you know, find someone who can beat his ass bad enough his attitude is rearranged as well as his face. He’s been needing that for a while.”

“Still.”

Rhett sighed at him and shook his head. “I just admitted that I wanted to find someone to kick my son’s ass and you still believe you’re the worse dad,” he muttered, leafing through paperwork again. “Still nothing, you’re not a bad father just because Lando has obvious mental illness. You’d be a bad father if you sat on your ass and did nothing until he’s a murderer and rapist.”

“So, where should we put him then?”

“Honestly, somewhere outta state would be the way I’d personally go; that way if someone is being sneaky and brainwashing him, me and you will be the only ones who know where to find him and anyone who shows more interest than actually acceptable, suspect them.”

Link didn’t respond, he needed to concentrate on driving, but kept hold of Rhett’s hand tight; trying to focus away from the horrible way he felt that he failed as a father. He didn’t have the best examples growing up and he was definitely trying to not end up as bad a father as he had when he was younger.

The afternoon lunch hour traffic delayed nearly everyone getting back to the studio. Rhett and Link were one of the last to come back, they stopped at Rhett’s lawyer’s office long enough to drop off the adoption papers.

When they pulled around to the back lot and saw the wheelchair adapted van Shepard’s nurses shared, a pit opened up in Rhett’s stomach and he immediately had a feeling of dread. Link was barely parked before Rhett was out of the truck and hurrying to get inside.

He came in and found various crew going about resuming work, hearing Julia in the main conference room talking to Stevie. Relief hit as he came through the doorway and saw that Shepard was unhurt; set up in his newest wheelchair with Jade sleeping on his lap.

All three dogs gravitated more toward Shepard after he got home, but Jade spent more time with him than Barbara and Licorice. Link still brought Licorice with him nearly everywhere and Barbara still favored Rhett.

Rhett sighed and crouched to Shepard, leaning in and kissing his head. “Hey, Buddy. What’s goin’ on?”

Shepard tried to speak but couldn’t maneuver his jaw and position his mouth quite right still. But, he was lucky that the new chair was fitted with a computer that helped him communicate by following his eye movement on a special keyboard. He was still learning how to use it and the message jumbled.

“Slow down a little bit, Buddy. Don’t rush it, remember?”

Rhett saw frustration flash across Shepard’s expression and frowned. He could just ask Julia to tell him what Shepard needed, but he wanted Shepard to improve enough to communicate efficiently again.

After another failed attempt to communicate, Shepard gruffed out an angry sound and looked away from the computer more frustrated. The tears Rhett saw welling hurt physically.

“Don’t get upset, Shep. I promise you’ll get better, just keep practicing.” Shepard glared at him a moment then cut his eyes downward, angry with himself again.

“He’s been in a foul mood all day,” Julia told him, making notes on her laptop. “Hasn’t listened to me for anything. Hoped that if I brought him here he’d calm down just a little bit.”

Rhett turned and set up his laptop and everything he needed out of his shoulder bag for the next hours long session with the crew, sitting in his usual chair close to the head of the table where Stevie usually sat. He could see that Shepard was obviously tired and wanting a nap, but something was bothering him enough he couldn’t relax and fall asleep. Link came in with Chase, carrying a soft blanket for Shepard; stepping up to help Rhett move him from the chair and carefully settling Shepard on Rhett’s lap before wrapping both with the blanket and tucking it snug around the two. Sometimes the weight and snugness of the blanket helped Shepard with pains.

“Is that better?” Rhett asked, pressing a kiss on Shepard’s head and hugging him tight. He let out a soft breath when he felt Shepard’s neck relax and Shepard’s head settled on his shoulder.

Sometimes he just slept better if Rhett held him.

Julia and Stevie put the wheelchair off to the side out of the way while Rhett and Link settled Shepard and got ready for the crew to come in. Usually Link would sit across from Rhett and they would pass time flirting across the table and messaging back and forth more than they liked to listen, but Link sat down in the chair to Rhett’s left to help him juggle the conference and tending to Shepard.

Link would have to be Rhett’s hands for a while so he wouldn’t have to let go of Shepard.

By the time everyone came in and sat around the room, Shepard was falling asleep finally. Rhett tried to concentrate on their busy work but he eventually got quiet and pulled out of conversation in favor of focusing on Shepard and keeping him calm and comfortable. 

Everyone knew he would naturally be more focused on Shepard when they came in and saw them bundled up together and nobody would say anything against it. They all knew and understood that the kids would come first for Rhett and Link both.


	23. Chapter 23

Link came home late after an award ceremony, Rhett chose not to attend because Shepard caught a virus and he was needed more at home. They weren’t expecting any nominations due to the hellacious year they experienced but, to their surprise and joy they were nominated in five categories and even more surprising was that they won in four of those five.

Rhett and Link personally won in two categories, the graphics team had one win, production had two nominations and a win.

Coming in quietly to the house being mostly dark, Link heard Lincoln down in the rec room with a keyboard. He stood at the top of the stairs leading down and listened for a couple minutes, wanting to go down and at least let Lincoln know he was home but feeling like the music would stop completely if he disturbed anything.

He turned and crossed through the living room to go upstairs and find Rhett; passing Shepard’s bedroom where the overnight nurse Derek was working on updating the careteam journals kept on Shepard’s treatments for the day.

Link didn’t see Shepard in the home hospital bed though; that meant he was in bed with Rhett again, and that was usually a sign that everything wasn’t great for Shepard.

“How’s he feeling?”

Derek looked up a little startled but settled with a sigh and shook his head. “Rhett had to get him taken by ambulance; he keeps vomiting.”

Link took out his phone to double check for messages, knowing that surely Rhett told him what was going on.

The front door opening and closing caught his ear, and he didn’t see any messages on the phone. He turned and met Rhett coming upstairs carrying Shepard bundled in a soft blanket.

“What happened?” he asked, worried when he saw how pale and sweaty Shepard was in Rhett’s hold.

Rhett shook his head, carrying Shepard through to their room. “Meds constipated him, they had to flush him out again. Gotta talk to Richards about starting a bowel regimen to keep him cleaned out and switch to a higher fiber mix.”

“Coulda called me, I’d have come up to help you.”

He took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, following Rhett to their bathroom to help draw a bath for Shepard after Rhett had him undressed.

“I didn’t wanna freak anyone out, you were doing something important.”

Link stood straight, hands going to his hips, and huffed down at Rhett. “I swear if you finish that with an award show is more important than our kids.”

The threat was left unsaid, but Rhett still knew what he wanted to say. “If it was any worse, then yeah, I woulda called you. Just, didn’t seem like something I couldn’t handle in the moment. I mean, all they did was give him a pretty high laxative and it flushed him out. Definitely messier than you coulda tolerated. Honestly was surprised he didn’t fly off like a rocket, and they had to vacate a couple triage rooms ‘cause it was just foul.”

He chuckled a little bit when Link’s face tinted a little green and he shuddered at the visual in his head. “Christ’s balls.” Link shivered, fighting a full shudder so Shepard wasn’t left feeling embarrassed; positive that the experience had been internal hell.

While he stepped away to change into night clothes, Rhett settled to bathe Shepard and get him cleaner than the hosing he was given at the hospital.

“How’d we do tonight?” he called out to Link.

“Five noms, four wins. Only one we didn’t get was in theme music, which that one’s always hard to get ‘cause it always has to be original shit now. We got best hosts.”

He came back after a couple minutes with fresh pajamas for Shepard and supplies for a fresh colostomy bag; the ones given at the ER always irritated and made Shepard red in the area around the bag.

“Foley gets switched, don’t forget.”

Rhett dreaded having to switch the catheter that emptied Shepard’s bladder, it was always painful for Shepard no matter what they did to try and make everything insert smoother. It always caused tears from Shepard and he usually managed to make an audible sound of discomfort that just broke Rhett’s heart every time.

“Actually I totally forgot. Fuck.”

“Well, let’s give him something for pain before and give it time to kick in before we do it then. You run distraction and I’ll take care of getting it in?”

“He’s got something for breakthrough pain, right?”

Link shrugged, sitting up on the counter reading the catheter packaging while waiting for Rhett to be done bathing Shepard. “Yeah, the IV doses. Figured already he’d be with us tonight anyways.”

“I know,” Rhett sighed, working to lift Shepard out of the tub and carry him to their bed so he and Link could dry and dress him again. “I know. But, it’s all still too new; I can’t help being worried.”

Link shook his head, rubbing soothingly on Rhett’s shoulders as he sat at the bedside. “Don’t even start feeling bad for worrying. I want him with us whenever something unexpected happens. We have this whole enormous bed and plenty of room for all three of us. He’ll be better off with us at night anyways honestly, but that’s just me being a damn worrywort and if it keeps us from stressing even more.”

They switched places so Link could get everything ready to put in a new catheter. Rhett left the bedroom to go down to the kitchen where they kept Shepard’s pain injection medicine in the fridge with the high powered breakthrough pain meds.

The crash course in nursing they both had to take in order to keep Shepard home was hell but they both had better medical knowledge now and continued with classes every week. Neither wanted Shepard to be admitted to a long term care facility.

When he came back upstairs he saw that Derek had come in to give them a hand settling Shepard and the IV pole to connect the PICC line. He was glad to see Shepard was propped sitting up for a little bit; he hadn’t been able to all evening because of the little bit of obstruction and the resulting moodiness that made him behave difficult for Rhett.

Sometimes Shepard behaved nicer for Link when he was in a bad mood. “Morphine first, I think it’ll be better, then Dilaudid right after placement.” Link told him, on his knees at Shepard’s hip. “Maybe sitting him up will help some, too.”

While they worked together to give Shepard the preventive pain meds and ready everything to place the clean catheter, Derek stood off to the side to observe and be ready to give a hand if they needed help. They all agreed that it was easier and less embarrassing for Shepard if Derek didn’t do so much hands on with him.

Rhett dosed Shepard then settled beside him, hugging Shepard to his side. Link watched Shepard relaxing and settling while the morphine ran through, and watched Rhett still stressing and worrying.

He didn’t know what he could do to take away Rhett’s worries; and it pained him to watch.

#####

Rhett’s suggestion to move Lando to a private out of state hospital seemed to go in their favor, and they could use the house they bought near Nevada when they traveled so Link could visit him bi-monthly.

Traveling with a quadraplegic child twice a month had its difficulties and it was definitely stressful but once they had a bed fitted into the van it became easier for Shepard to rest for the long hours on the road.

Since they were using the other house more often now, they had to furnish it with the necessities. Only staying for a week twice a month though, they couldn’t justify bringing in all the comforts of their main home.

Link started the trip, they always left before sunrise to beat the morning work rush and Rhett could keep Shepard comfortable and settled while giving him his morning mixture and meds. They would switch before midday so Rhett could get them through noon traffic for the lunch rush. He was usually calmer in the thicker traffic and more erratic drivers rushing for a work break.

Link would just start yelling at the other drivers and risk mouthing off at the wrong person because he was under caffeinated and grumpy from being tired.

Having a child with special needs traveling as well usually made their time on the road a little longer and slightly more complicated; but they managed and Shepard’s nurses got the time off they needed so they weren’t being overworked.

Rhett insisted they not be required to come along, they could join if they really wanted to; but he still wanted them to have a chance for time off. It was only fair.

After a couple hours on the road Shepard fell asleep finally, allowing Rhett to come up to sit with Link in the front seat. He yawned and stretched as best as he could, rubbing his face briskly to wake himself more.

“I need caffeine.” Link yawned, scrubbing at his eyes.

Rhett nodded, taking off his jacket and loosening his boot laces. “And a bathroom, I’m gonna piss myself if I bend over right now. Don’t even think I’ll make it to a gas station.”

Link took the next exit, it was still dark enough Rhett could find a tree and be hidden from view. Rhett didn’t waste time getting out as Link pulled to the shoulder, the urge to pee getting more urgent. He couldn’t even wait for Link to get safely stopped all the way before he was out of the van and hurrying for the darkness.

Drinking a high diuretic tea first thing in the early morning on a long traveling day probably wasn’t the best idea he ever had; but he would chop the bad decision up to being awake too early to really think so far ahead.

A couple minutes later Rhett came back to the van, chilly from the predawn coolness in the air but feeling better with an empty bladder. “Coffee and food. I’m friggin starving.”

Link snickered quietly and smiled at him, waiting for Rhett to rub a bit of hand sanitizer before reaching over to take his hand while he drove.


	24. Chapter 24

Finally after a long couple months went by with Lando at the better psych hospital, he started showing improvement. His therapist and psychologists all agreed he showed enough of an effort to get better he could leave for home once a month for a week.

Rhett and Link still watched him more closely, there was always that nagging thought that Lando could be the kind who could easily manipulate others and hide the truth too well. They both watched their own reactions and emotions as well, Lando didn’t need anger and mean. He needed understanding and support.

Still, they wouldn’t let him be alone with Victoria. She stayed closer to Rhett whenever Lando was home though so they didn’t have to stress too much.

Traveling to Nevada every month to bring him back to LA for a week quickly became expensive so they still used the house near the border for all of that. It was just easier on everyone and saved more money than it cost.

After staying the week, they left and returned to LA. While Link and Lincoln worked together to unload the few bags, Rhett unloaded Victoria and her things before getting Shepard and his wheelchair out. Link led everyone up the front walk and unlocked the door, letting the dog leashes drop and let them go off to roam while he and Rhett settled everyone.

Link sat down in the recliner to sort out the dirty and clean laundry. Rhett lifted Shepard out of his chair and moved him to lie down on the couch so he could lie down and rest but Rhett could keep him close to watch over him. He made sure Shepard would be comfortable before he stood to help put everything away and get a load of laundry started.

Laundry was his least favorite chore, but he took over doing most of it since Shepard produced more now than he did before being hurt. He was sure that Shepard would be less embarrassed about his incontinence problems if Rhett handled the laundry.

On his way upstairs with a stack of sheets, Rhett paused and took the dogs’ harnesses off so they could go off and play without getting leashes caught on anything. Link followed with towels and washcloths, bringing their empty hamper back upstairs to put in their bathroom.

Rhett put Shepard’s clothes and clean sheets away, sighing tiredly, then went across the hall to take off his jeans so he could put on comfortable lounging clothes. Link put the hamper away and watched Rhett standing at the dresser in just his boxers, staring at a pair of pajama pants in his hands and fighting to keep his exhausted eyes open.

Taking care of a special needs child was emotionally and physically draining.

After nearly ten minutes of staring off into space, Rhett seemed to fall back down to reality and started to get undressed.

“Whatcha thinkin’ of?” Link asked, leaning in the bathroom doorway watching Rhett, arms and ankles crossed.

Rhett sighed and shook his head, rubbing his hands down his face with a soft groan and sitting down a little heavily. “That genealogy stuff Lincoln did; it can’t be right. He wasn’t paying attention and accidentally cross contaminated the samples. There’s no way possible he’s linked to me. I’ve never,  _ ever _ fucked around with Christy and I  _ know _ there’s zero chance Cole ever did either. It only makes sense that he made an error with the tubes.”

Link shrugged, frowning. “I mean, I know you never would; but she lied to me about Lily being mine by blood. I wouldn’t put it past her to have fucked around more than once. Maybe she got drunk with Cole or something. That would be the only thing that makes sense to me.”

“I just don’t want you thinking I’d ever have fucked around with her; she was your wife, legally. I would never fuck you over like that and betray your trust so bad.”

“Well, when the new test kits come, we’ll have Julie or Derek help him and make double sure nothing gets cross contaminated. Personally, I don’t wanna find out that none of them are mine biologically; but finding out shit now, I expect it. That doesn’t mean I want to find out who their biological fathers are and it won’t make me not love them; but, it just kinda stings too bad to think about. Topped with all the shit my own fucking mother is doing to us, the more I’m left in the dark the better it’ll be for all of us. Ignorance is bliss and all that shit, right?”

Rhett stood and went over to Link, tugging Link in and hugging him close; sighing on his shoulder. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s middle after a moment of standing a little stiff in his hold; feeling a bit of warmth and peace dancing around his edges. Rhett always made him feel better when he was upset about anything.

Rhett was dreading finding out the truth, knowing that his best friend and precious love had been lied to for so long; allowed to get so attached and love three kids as his own, only to now start finding out the truth. He didn’t want Link to lose his boys as well as Lily but he wasn’t so convinced that once the truth was out, and both boys were at the age they could decide on their own to find their other biological parent; at the very least Lincoln would be the one who ran off to his biological father and leave Link, the man who raised and loved him his entire life, behind and not look back.

#####

In an attempt to get to the truth, after another home kit test came back with results saying Lincoln wasn’t Link’s biological son, Link offered to pay for a professional test to be done. It was devastating, but Lincoln obviously wanted to know.

It still didn’t make any sense that Lincoln was somehow genetically linked to Rhett. He and Link both knew undoubtedly that Rhett had never even considered sleeping with Christy. They hoped that Cole wouldn’t have cheated on his wife, they didn’t know Cole to be that kind of a man.

The whole situation just didn’t make any sense and Link was at the point that he just didn’t want to know the truth and didn’t want Lincoln to keep looking into things. He wouldn’t stop him though. Lincoln had a right to know who his biological father was.

Link almost called Christy to harass her for answers, but he just didn’t want to speak to her anymore.

More testing was done and Link found out he was biologically sterile, his sperm count was too low to effectively fertilize a woman’s egg. It was just another devastating blow that he was dealt but like always Rhett was there to carry him through hell.

It just kinda sucked that Link didn’t want to be involved in Lincoln’s journey for the truth of his origins so helping Lincoln fell to Rhett. It was going to be rough but, parenthood sometimes had hard times.

Weeks passed and the results still came back saying Lincoln was somehow related to Rhett and Cole; but he wasn’t either of theirs. So, Cole stepped in to help them get to the truth and the three spent every moment they could devote to the task hard at work digging farther and farther down into the rabbit hole of deception and secrets.

The more they discovered, the farther Link pulled away. Rhett didn’t make their task the main focus of his time with Link though, he didn’t want to overwhelm him and bring him down more. So, he unearthed their wedding binder again and they started replanning; they wanted to have a celebration with family and friends since everyone missed the actual day.

Focusing on a second attempt to share such a special occasion with family and friends helped Link not think constantly about being lied to for so long by so many; it gave him a chance to put more energy and time toward something happy.

The past year was one hell after another, but in all honesty, Link couldn’t find anything he would want to change. He and Rhett still cherished each other and their love deepened every time something went wrong and they came out successful in the end.

He couldn’t even be upset with Sue anymore, he had to let go of the anger and move on with his life; he learned in therapy that he would be better off in the end if he just packed away his past and his mother and put all of it in an emotional box to pack away and never reopen again.

He would rather devote all his time to those who loved him honestly and unconditionally. It was more peaceful and easy that way.


	25. Chapter 25

Rhett came home with Lincoln after picking him up from school, carrying a backpack of Shepard’s leftover school supplies and the few personal items he had in his locker before his accident. He would have to repeat the last grade he attended with a tutor at home and continue homeschooling. Rhett had the offer to send him to a special school, but he knew that wouldn’t benefit Shepard at all; so he chose to find a private tutor to work with them along with Shepard’s PT and OT techs.

Summer was just about to begin and Rhett was ready for everything to start slowing with the summer lull.

Lincoln put his backpack and gym duffel up in his attic room then came back downstairs and retreated to the rec room to keep busy with his sewing machines and guitars. He liked to hide and keep to himself most of the time after all the DNA tests and such came back with devastating results.

It pulled him farther away from Link, but he didn’t want to get too close just to have Link turn around and abandon him like Christy did; and apparently also his biological father. 

Rhett put Shepard’s things away and came back down to find Link, pausing as he rounded the corner to the living room from the stairs and heard Link working with Shepard and the occupational therapist.

He smiled before he could stop the reaction, watching the gentle and loving way Link and Shepard interacted. Link could always make Shepard smile and try to laugh just being his silly self. Rhett was glad that he could share his son with his precious love and not have to be worried that Shepard would be treated poorly.

While watching quietly, Rhett took out his phone and began taking video of the three; he had to preserve these memories. He had to have some way of looking back on the good times.

After the hour long session was over, the PT and OT techs left. Link picked Shepard up as he got to his feet, carrying him and laying him down on the couch; sitting at Shepard’s hip and snuggling him in his soft, weighted blanket, making Shepard giggle softly as he exaggerated and fussed over him.

“Okay, do you wanna watch movies or want me to find a book and we read together?”

Shepard twitched the right side of his nose, signaling that he wanted to lie and listen to a movie for a while. Link pecked Shepard’s head then picked up the remote to find something for him to listen to. He still hadn’t noticed that Rhett and Lincoln were home.

Shepard looked over at the TV screen, already falling asleep; exhausted from PT, sighing softly.

Link stopped on an animated movie and put the remote on the coffee table; leaning over Shepard slightly and propping against the back of the couch, one hand rubbed on Shepard’s arms while they watched the movie together quietly.

Rhett watched for a couple minutes longer before he stepped up, bending down and kissing Shepard’s forehead as he started losing the battle with the Sandman then leaned over farther and gave Link a kiss as well; unable to resist rubbing on the summer scruff Link grew when they weren’t filming anything.

“Where’s the runt?”

“Naptime,” Link replied, closing his eyes contentedly and reaching up to rub on Rhett’s arms over his shoulders. “Took forever to get her to calm down, she’s teething and pissed off. Let her rest, she really needs it. Probably feels like shit right now.”

“And how’re you holding up with everything?”

They stood together and went down to the rec room to sit and be able to talk together without disturbing Shepard sleeping. Rhett found his massive blanket and wrapped himself and Link up together; snuggling and holding his precious love safe and warm in his arms. Link curled up, putting his knees on Rhett’s lap and hugging around his middle; head down on Rhett’s shoulder.

“I’m really glad you’re home. Almost had a moment, felt like I was back locked in that closet again. I didn’t like it at all. I dunno. I guess I saw something or heard something that grabbed me back in. Made me really miss you pretty bad; had to focus more on Shep so I wasn’t freaking out so bad. He’s doing good with Jen. He’s really trying now, I think we’re at the accepting part of everything, he’s not as mad anymore.”

Rhett frowned just a little bit, hugging Link tighter and kissing him again. “Well, just stay close and we’ll just go easy today; no stress or anything high strung.”

After some rearranging and shuffling, they laid down together. Rhett’s hands snaked up under Link’s shirt and his fingers slowly ran over Link’s abdomen and he nuzzled on his precious love; closing his eyes and kissing lightly on Link’s shoulder.

Link slowly relaxed more and more, tucked safe in Rhett’s hold again; feeling the last dredges of anxiety pulling back from his edges. He wasn’t sure what he saw or heard to trigger anything, but Rhett always had a way of making him feel peace.

While Rhett’s hands continued to roam and caress, the noise of Lincoln’s sewing machines filled the room; almost lulling Link with the rhythmic racket.

He hadn’t yet realized the normalcy of hearing the sewing machines focused him away from his worries and stresses. It comforted him, let him know that Lincoln was home safe and he was content; that Lincoln wasn’t out roaming the streets looking for trouble just because he was mad at the world for being deceived his entire life.

Making clothes was a hobby that Link was glad Lincoln discovered, but he was still convinced it was just a hobby and that Lincoln wouldn’t take it much farther out of their basement.

He didn’t know that Lincoln already applied to design school and was planning on studying fashion; with Rhett’s constant encouragement he became more passionate about wanting to make clothes for a living and no longer felt embarrassed about it.

Lincoln used to be upset that Link didn’t want to take an active interest in his designing and passions; but he understood now. Link wasn’t his father by blood, only legally, so naturally Link really wouldn’t care about what Lincoln did with his life, just as long as he didn’t have to keep paying for everything himself anymore.

A part of Lincoln wanted to know who his real father was, but he was sure that man didn’t care either. A part of him believed he had done something in a past life to deserve being unwanted in this life now. A little piece of Lincoln’s soul constantly reminded him that he was unwanted and most likely that meant he was unloved; but Link would of course hide that and lie if he was asked about it because he didn’t want strangers to think he was a bad father authority to a kid who wasn’t his biologically.

But, at least Lincoln had Rhett to confide in and look up to for guidance. He was sure that Rhett barely liked him, only tolerated him and Lando so Link wouldn’t leave him, but Rhett could hide it well enough Lincoln didn’t always focus on that when he was around.

#####

Long after everyone had gone to bed for the night, Rhett was jolted awake by a horrible sound. It was almost like a ghostly wail, deep and painful. It terrified him but he shot out of bed and ran from the bedroom to save Shepard from whatever it was causing him to make those awful noises. Link followed a moment later, navigating through the dark without glasses; heart up in his throat and pounding in his ears.

Rhett found Derek hunched over Shepard in bed, needlessly holding him down and, from Rhett’s perspective, being too rough with him while Julia sat trying to reconnect the foley catheter that had come loose when Barbara accidently landed on the tubing when she jumped up to lie down with Shepard.

Shepard didn’t like being held down when he couldn’t physically move to fight.

“Goddammit, Derek, I got him; let go, you’re just gonna upset him!” Julia snapped frustrated, pushing at Derek’s hands to get him to release Shepard.

Being woken so suddenly and still deep in the sleep fog, Rhett couldn’t control his reaction to seeing his defenseless son being handled roughly. “What the fuck are you doing to him?” he growled darkly, making the bickering nurses both freeze and quiet instantly.

Derek released his hold on Shepard and quickly backed off when Rhett snarled and came up on him fast; getting out of the way and against a wall, hands up in surrender to show he wasn’t a threat to anyone. Rhett ignored him and sat with Shepard, getting his attention and calming him almost immediately.

Rhett let out a breath, keeping Shepard’s hand and reaching to grab a tissue and dry away Shepard’s tears. His tone was calm again now that the threat to his son was gone.

“It’s OK, Buddy,” he sighed, leaning down and kissing Shepard’s forehead while Julia worked behind him to reconnect everything.

Julia was quick to her task then turned and glared up at Derek, not surprised to see Link already berating him for upsetting Shepard to the point of tears again. They had a rule that Shepard would never be held down while getting anything done, usually if something happened during the night whoever was on duty would wake Rhett to have him come in and help.

Tonight it seemed like Derek didn’t want to listen to the rules. This wasn’t the first time tonight that Julia had to get onto him for doing something outside the carefully constructed care plan for Shepard. It almost felt like Derek was having a bad night and held a personal grudge on Shepard unfairly.

“That’s your last fuckin’ strike here, kid,” Link berated, somehow looking more threatening and just mean without his glasses to see clearly. “Get all your shit and get the fuck outta here. I’m tired of your bullshit, you always just have to fuckin’ do something to fuck with Shepard and I’m not gonna let you keep it up.”

“He’s almost thirteen, he doesn’t need to bawl like an infant over pain anymore; he’s gotta have’ta grow up eventually and just deal with pain.”

The growl that came out of Link made Julia flinch beside him and she took a step aside before she knew she moved away from him.

“Physically he’s thirteen, Derek.  _ Physically _ ,” she told him, her own tone gruffer than usual. “ _ Mentally _ he’s just barely out of being a toddler again. You fucking know this and you’re supposed to have fucking compassion for your patient. I’d like to see you get your dick yanked and not be brought down to your knees and in tears.”

Angry and frustrated with Derek’s changing attitude problems, Link grabbed Derek’s scrubs collar and yanked him forward, hauling him out of Shepard’s room and herding him downstairs. Derek tried to fight back, but he was shorter and not as muscular as Link; he was easily overpowered and thrown outside viciously.

Link would later be upset that he threw Derek out onto the flowerbed and crushed some of Lily’s flowers; but right now he was focused on getting the threat to his child away. Derek struggled to his feet as Link went back inside and slammed and locked the door; angrily stomping around the flowerbed a minute before turning and storming off to leave.

It was just unethical for a nurse to mistreat a patient because they were having a bad day personally, and it was completely unfair for Derek to take his frustrations out on an all too innocent kid, especially since he just got dumped after only being with the woman a week before she realized he had issues and left him.

But, Derek didn’t realize just how much trouble he was digging himself into with his actions. He didn’t realize the danger he put himself in, once Shepard’s extended family found out what happened.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I gave the twat the nice and easy way out for her crimes, but I can't brain with so little sleep I've been getting lately.

Summertime meant barbecue, cook-outs, and family reunion season for Rhett’s family. But instead of Rhett stressing over having to now pack up and travel with a wheelchair bound child, everyone decided it would be easier to come to California. Of course Rhett was grateful that his family was so accommodating and easy to work with regarding Shepard’s medical needs and making sure everything was done to keep him safest.

Rhett loved summer, he always felt best at the grill and working with the smoker to make delicious meals for those he loved most. And, the first family reunion of the year was more special because Lando was finally back home and well enough with his medications that he was a lot calmer and better behaved.

He did have one moment of getting frustrated at Shepard after all the family arrived for the reunion and extended stay, but Rhett and Link quickly took him aside and admonished him privately, having to remind Lando that Shepard was completely different now and it wasn’t fair to get mad at him for things he couldn’t control anymore.

It was just a small slip-up incident and Lando did calm down again.

After sending him off to play with Rhett’s nephews, Link went back to the kitchen to help Diane and the other ladies. He mostly went behind them and cleaned up messes and kept up with all the dirty dishes they were producing.

Rhett went back outside to the grill, taking the tongs and grill fork from Cole and shooing him aside to sit down, taking a fresh beer after emptying the bottle he had been drinking.

Under the shade tree Julia had Shepard settled, this time out of his wheelchair and in a little swing seat secured to a high limb. He seemed to enjoy getting to sit outside in the swing when the weather was good. Rhett and Cole watched Julia helping Shepard suck on a popsicle, both just glad to see he looked like he was doing a lot better.

He was able to move his jaw a little bit now, and along with the daily mixture of proteins and nutrients, he was able to eat soft foods again.

Mentally he still wasn’t much older than a four year old, but nobody focused on that.

The older boys made a racket as they ran through from the house and loudly made their way around to the front yard with Lincoln leading the way. Rhett didn’t know where the boys were going, and he couldn’t help worrying when he spotted a nephew holding Lando up like a football and hauled him along with the other boys.

Rhett didn’t want to ask anything when he heard someone yell aloud about going to the titty bar. He knew the boys wouldn’t be allowed to get in any of the strip joints anywhere and Lincoln was responsible, Lincoln would eventually call and check in with him.

“So, how deep have y’all tried to dig tryin’ to find out about who knocked up Christy?”

Rhett almost groaned, rolling his eyes with a little bit of an annoyed huff. “I dunno what we’re doing to fuck up the tests, they all keep coming back with Lincoln matching DNA with me. But, I don’t touch the tests, I don’t even stay in the room when he’s doing them anymore. Just sent one off for Lando a couple weeks ago. Link hates it, but if the boys wanna find their blood father, he isn’t gonna stop them.”

Cole frowned, shaking his head. “That’s really not fair to Link. I mean, he’s been the one to raise and love the boys as his own their entire lives; how many times has he stayed up at their bedside worrying when they’re sick their whole lives? How often did he stay with them if they were at the hospital? I sure as shit don’t remember Christy ever staying with them like that. She wouldn’t even talk to her daughter who was dying of cancer.”

“But, Link always stayed; and even now with Shep, if I wake up in the night ‘cause Shep needs me; Link’s always,  _ always _ right there to help me. I think he enjoys being a father even more than I do and if you could see him one on one with Shep; it’s not fucking fair it’s all being taken away from him now. But, he’s said that if he doesn’t let Lincoln go off to search, he doesn’t want Lincoln to believe he  _ has _ to stay when he’s old enough to go out on his own so he wants to let him search now and keep the peace as long as possible. I just can’t wrap my mind around the fact that Christy fucked another guy to get knocked up instead of taking the medical route when she found out he’s infertle. Doctors can probably fix that shit now.”

Cole watched Rhett a long while, counting every time Rhett looked away from the grill whenever he heard Link inside; saw that ridiculous, sap-happy grin any time Rhett spotted Link through the wide bay window looking into the kitchen.

His baby brother was truly in love and, despite everything they were taught growing up with religious aspects, Cole knew Rhett was with his true blue soulmate. Easily, he could see that Link was Rhett’s other half and they were destined long ago to be together and devoted so deeply to each other.

It was almost sickeningly sweet and precious seeing the way the two were with each other.

After a few minutes of watching, Rhett came back out of his head; giving himself a little shake to clear away the cobwebs of being distracted again. He didn’t want to burn the food.

The ladies inside started bringing the food prepared in the kitchen outside to arrange on the long row of tables where everyone would gather to eat.

Rhett shut the grill hood and sat down in a camp chair near the swing seat and Shepard. He reached over and took Shepard’s hand, just wanting to have physical contact; needing to keep from worrying. Link eventually made his way over, getting a beer out of the cooler under the tree and sitting in his camp chair set up beside Rhett’s; putting his long legs out and crossing his ankles beneath Rhett’s mile-long legs.

Rhett put his beer in the mesh cup holder and reached for Link’s free hand, sighing contentedly and looking over at his love with another dopey grin; smile growing when Link snickered and blushed bashfully under the intensity of Rhett’s stare.

“Love you, too.” He leaned over and kissed Rhett softly, knowing just by the look what Rhett was thinking. “Nerd.”

“Dweeb.”

Link snickered; they didn’t use silly endearments all the time, mostly when they had been drinking a little heavy. Rhett lifted their joined hands and kissed Link’s, warmth and beer induced fuzziness spreading throughout his limbs.

Cole sat watching them, happy that they had each other to survive the hell on earth they couldn’t seem to escape. He wanted to help more, but since they wouldn’t listen to him about getting back in with their religious upbringing; there wasn’t much he could offer in assistance.

While the meats cooked on the grill, the three men sat talking together; all of them wanting to avoid the hen-pecking women and their constant gossiping. Diane wasn’t a horrible gossiper, but she carried tales; especially to her friends at the local salon back home. She wasn’t shy about what she shared about her two boys.

Cole didn’t like that she talked so much, he was a private man and wanted to keep his family so heavily out of the public eye; he definitely didn’t want to have an internet show like Rhett.

But that didn’t stop a southern Mama and her friends from carrying tales and telling things that were confided in them.

Rhett learned a long time ago that if he didn’t want something broadcast to the entire universe, he shouldn’t let Diane know anything about it.

Across the street parked in front of a neighbor’s house, Sue and Christy watched the family gathering. Sue planned to ruin everyone’s fun and send Christy in to cause a scene with Link, she just had to wait for the right moment to strike so everything was shut down and he was brought down again.

Down the road coming back from their quick run to the gas station a couple blocks away, Lincoln and the other boys came around the corner to come back to the house.

In the next few moments a quick succession of noise and near panic sprang everyone in the back yard and neighbors spattered around their own yards going about their weekend business to get up and run toward all the sounds of tires screeching, the boys screaming, and a sickening crashing of a vehicle.

Rhett and Cole were over the back fence and rushing to the group of their boys, Rhett immediately recognized the grey sedan with the broken window. It took a moment for his mind to register that he was seeing a body had flung out of the now broken windshield and an elderly woman laid out on the hood of the car through a broken hole in the glass.

The car hit the tree in their front yard so hard that it was nearly split in two clean halves; metal bent out from the wreckage, it looked like one of those cartoon cigars that blew up in the wolf’s face after being lit by the vixen he drooled over.

Oil and gasoline leaked out from the wreckage, filling the air.

Not yet recognizing that they were seeing Sue sprawled out and Christy hunched over in the passenger seat, Rhett and the men hurried to help the two women while Diane called for emergency help.

When Link recognized Christy’s battered and bloody face, he was frightened; but that small compassionate part of him still didn’t want to see the mother of Lincoln and Lando so violently hurt. At this moment, it didn’t matter that she lied to him for so long about something so devastating. He put aside his anger and hurt to help Christy.

No matter how badly she hurt him and how deep he did hate her so much, he didn’t wish ill on her. He couldn’t be that kind of person no matter how hard he tried to not care about her at all.

Rhett and Cole untangled Sue from the mess and carried her limp from the wreckage. When Rhett recognized her, anger and hurt almost choked him; but he waited until nobody was paying too close attention to him, feigning concern for Sue as he looked around to make sure nobody was focused on him before applying pressure to Sue’s neck and head, giving her neck a quick and frighteningly practiced twist and snap.

It would just be assumed that she broke her neck on impact with the tree and died instantly.

Rhett was tired of this woman going so hard and constantly just hurting Link out of spite. He had to do something to put an end to her terrorizing. He had to do something so Link could be at peace again.


	27. Chapter 27

Link surprised everyone when, after medical help arrived and Sue was identified and declared dead, he didn’t react to the news and just went to the backyard so the family gathering could continue. Rhett expected at least a little bit of sorrow, but Link continued to surprise him. He was sure that Link would become upset if he ever learned what Rhett did to rescue his love from the hell Sue brought on him.

After the ambulances and police left, Rhett and Cole made quick work of taking care of the destroyed tree in the yard. It wasn’t a very thick tree, Rhett had just planted it a few weeks ago; it was a gift for Link, an apple tree in Lily’s memory, but it was too destroyed to be salvageable.

When he realized they had no choice but to cut the tree down and cut the wood, he finally understood Link’s blank reaction to everything. Rhett already knew he was going out early in the morning to buy another tree.

They made quick work of cutting and sorting then joined their family in the backyard. Rhett’s tense shoulders relaxed when he rounded the corner and spotted Link assisting Julia with Shepard; he couldn’t stop the smile that spread.

Link was meant to be a father and it always gave Rhett so much joy and pleasure watching his precious love and their children. Almost losing Shepard made him that much more precious to both his dads; neither tended to play favorites but they held Shepard a little more dearer to their hearts now.

Rhett went back to the grill to finish all the meats and the grilled corn cobs, taking a fresh beer Cole offered. Link and Julia worked together to lift Shepard out of the swing, he was tired and wanted to be held. Link wasn’t going to deny him.

He settled with Shepard on his lap, sitting in the swing seat to have more room than the camp chair he had been sitting in; cradling Shepard and rocking slowly with him. Rhett took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of Link holding Shepard, feeling that bit of peace and warmth come back.

“So, think now y’all will get answers or what?” Cole asked, turning a little toward Link so he could join in the conversation and not have to move seats again.

Link shrugged, pecking Shepard’s head absently. “Probably not. I don’t even know what to think. It just doesn’t make sense and I’d love to know what’s going on with the tests; but, I dunno. I would never suspect either of you to have slept with Christy and I have serious doubts either of y’all donated anything at a bank.”

He didn’t miss how Rhett shuddered at that suggestion and smiled a little bit. Rhett told him years ago he couldn’t see himself ever going to donate to a sperm bank, he was too embarrassed by the process to do it.

Cole shook his head. “Masturbation is unbecoming and morally wrong.”

Sometimes Cole shifted into Preacher Cole without realizing; he tried to keep in mind that Rhett was questioning faith and all of that, and he didn’t want to harass him about it despite his worry that his little brother was going in the wrong direction.

Rhett hid a scoff taking a swig of beer, rolling his eyes when he and Link glanced over at each other knowingly. He lost more faith after Shepard was hurt and faith did nothing to heal him.

“Are you gonna call your dad and tell him about Sue?”

Link shrugged, reaching into his pocket for his phone, taking it out and looking at it with a sigh. “I dunno yet. I mean, I’m sure he won’t care emotionally but he might appreciate knowing. Might let Alice tell him; I don’t think I can say it yet honestly. Feel like if I do I’ll jinx and this’ll all just be some hallucination from one of your baked goods or something.”

Rhett came over to Link and bent down for a kiss, seeing the battling emotions Link held inside. He had to cut off the rambling chatter and get his precious love to focus again. He smiled as he stood straight, giving Link’s cheek a loving caress.

Link calmed and smiled again, rocking the swing when he realized he went still. Rhett always knew what to do to make everything right again. Rhett was their protector and the one who kept them going in the dark moments.

#####

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was peaceful and everyone enjoyed the food; a few couldn’t stop themselves from overeating. Clean-up didn’t take long, the ladies stepped in to help with dishes, everyone was nice enough to make sure all their trash was put in the bags Link hung off the back deck for easy access. Rhett’s family was more civilized and behaved better than Link was accustomed to with most of his family gatherings.

Link and Cole took the trash bags and put them away in the bins kept at the side of the house then Link went back inside to check the clean-up process in the kitchen. He knew he could trust Diane to not let the kitchen be destroyed and she would make sure everything was clean. But, after a stressful time seeing his dead mother, he had to have some normalcy to soothe his anxiety.

He stood with Diane at the sink to give her a hand with the dishes so Rhett’s elderly aunt could go to sit with Jim and Cole in the living room. Rhett was upstairs helping Julia bathe and dress Shepard for bed, it was getting late and Shepard was exhausted more easily when he spent more time sitting up and kept out of bed all day.

Rhett sat on the floor beside Shepard’s custom tub, carefully holding Shepard leaned on his arm to wash his back, feeling himself winding down from the busy day as he moved the wash cloth slowly.

“How’s that feel, Buddy?” he asked.

Shepard let out a little affirmative sound, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Yeah, good?” Rhett rinsed Shepard’s back then leaned him into his other arm to reach his front. “Don’t fall asleep yet, gotta finish your bath first then you can lie down and go to bed.”

A noise of protest came out and Rhett could hear the little bit of whine in the sound.

“You’re not ready for bed yet?”

Another noise of protest and Shepard’s head twitched, he had some neck control but didn’t have full movement.

“Alright, want me to hold you a while then?” Rhett was sure once he had Shepard bundled up and comfortable he would fall asleep easy.

While he worked to bathe, Julia was in Shepard's bedroom getting his night clothes laid out and prepping everything to put on a clean colostomy and change Shepard’s catheter again. She hated that she had to cause him so much discomfort with the catheters and all, and she was glad that Rhett was always right there to help her and keep Shepard calm while she worked.

Every day she saw how much Rhett and Link both just loved Shepard and even with all their troubled few, they loved all their children just the same. Sure they both tended to look like they favored Shepard, they defended him against his brothers when one would express anger and jealousy. But, they loved all of them equally and unconditionally.

It seemed that was something getting more and more rare lately. Parents now seemed more selfish and a lot of them shouldn’t be parents and didn’t deserve their children; some obviously only had a kid for money purposes and just didn’t care about the actual, living, breathing kid.

But, Rhett and Link wholly enjoyed being fathers and Julia loved getting to watch all of them every day. They even treated her like family now and Link said more than once that they adopted her into their family.

Julia was definitely a better match for being Shepard’s live-in nurse. Derek still came most nights, after apologizing for his mistreatment and anger and showing he was genuinely apologetic and it helped Rhett and Link feel good about letting him come back to help with Shepard.

But, instead of coming every night like he used to, he only came three nights a week so the chances of him having another outburst was minimized.

When Shepard was clean, Rhett lifted him out of the tub and carried him across the hall to his bedroom; laying him down on the towels Julia laid out on the bed.

“He’s got a red spot here on the back of his thigh,” he told her, rolling Shepard carefully to show her the spot so she could document it. “I dunno if it’s a pressure sore forming or what. I mean, it’s swollen already, feel here,” He took Julia’s hand and put her fingers on the bit that he felt swelling under the skin.

“That’s almost like an allergic reaction to something.” She looked up at Rhett, brows drawn in concerned. “Maybe something bit him, like an insect or something. Mosquitoes weren’t bad but they’re definitely out there. I’d like to think someone would have noticed if a spider got on him.”

Rhett nodded, hands rubbing over Shepard to soothe him and keep him calm while they worked. “Let’s use some of that drawing salve and see if that gets out anything from a bite.”

Julia dug into the medicine bag and searched around until she found the little orange tin of Prid to put on the bite. She tried not to react when Shepard let out a little pained noise, the salve stung a little bit and he could just feel the twinge of pain.

“I’m sorry, baby,” she told him, putting a bandage over the spot and helping roll him over to his back again. “I know it hurts and I’m so sorry; we just can’t let a bite go untreated, okay?”

Her tenderness and care for Shepard always gave Rhett a feeling of peace. He knew he could trust his son to her care and not have to worry about Shepard being purposely hurt.

They made quick work to dry, get everything hooked up again for overnight, and dressed Shepard comfortably. With him still awake and obviously fighting sleep, Rhett scooped him up again and followed Julia to go downstairs and join Link and his parents in the living room. Jim and Diane were staying with Rhett and Link instead of going to a hotel like Cole and the rest of the traveling family.

Rhett settled in the recliner with Shepard on his lap, working with Link to get him bundled up and comfortable; making sure the heating pad was at Shepard’s aching hips. After he was settled, Link went to the kitchen to make drinks for Rhett and Shepard, more normalcy and routine to keep his mind off Sue’s unexpected death.

He didn’t want to let his guard down and grieve for the woman who caused him so much pain and agony. He didn’t want to grieve for someone who hated him so much.

He was relieved and glad she was gone and couldn’t torture him and his family anymore.


	28. Chapter 28

It came to no surprise that Link didn’t give any money toward a funeral for Sue and sent back papers from her lawyer about receiving something in her will. He didn’t want anything from Sue’s estate, didn’t want any money from her or any of her worthless possessions.

But, he was given her house back home in North Carolina. Rhett almost convinced him to put it up for sale and throw away everything left in the house. He didn’t want to travel for all of that so now he had to find a way to hire cleaners. He would rather burn the house and everything in it, but after finding out his aunts and uncles were mad that Sue’s gay son got the house instead of any of them, he knew keeping it and using it as a rental property would be more fun.

He and Rhett came into the conference room, he carried Victoria’s diaper bag and the portable playpen; Rhett had her on his hip. She was sick with a head cold and they didn’t want to leave her home with Louise.

Link put the playpen and diaper bag out of the way against a wall then stepped out of the room again to help Julia get in with Shepard and his wheelchair, letting Rhett focus on settling Victoria so they could get on with the morning meetings. While waiting for everyone to arrive, Rhett held her on his lap, smiling and rocking with her as she babbled up at him.

They were both lucky she behaved so well. She didn’t cry unnecessarily, usually only if she was hurt, and she continued to amaze them showing signs that she was going to be one of the gifted kids. All of that encouraged them to give her plenty of educational stimulation but they still wanted her to be a baby and have fun toys.

So far her favorite was a rottweiler dog with a bunny ear headband. She, like any kid, loved animals and luckily all three of their dogs were gentle with her always and protected her when they weren’t around.

Link came back with Shepard and Julia, pulling away a couple chairs beside Rhett so Shepard could stay close; he had another migraine and wouldn’t let Rhett leave without him.

Rhett hugged an arm around Shepard and tucked him to his side; leaning down and kissing Shepard’s head. Link settled in his usual seat across from Rhett, taking out his laptop and folders with the month’s paperwork he had to go through.

While they waited for everyone else, Link leafed through the paperwork; it was nearing the end of the month so he could start throwing away all the old stuff he didn’t need anymore, but always had that nagging feeling that once he threw something away it would be important and it would be the one paper he couldn’t find going through the trash.

“We’re not actually filming anything today, are we?”

Link shook his head, reading over old notes again. “Technically no, just getting a few bits and pieces corrected and reshot. It’s not an actual episode today.”

Rhett sighed thoughtfully, taking Shepard’s hand and rubbing his fingers absently. “So, not all day then.”

Link looked up at him, frowning concerned. “What do you have planned?” Rhett didn’t always act so strange and he had been distracted and just seemed off to Link since the night before.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t start hiding shit from me, Rhett. Something is obviously on your mind. You look like you’re about ready for that fallout bunker in the backyard.”

“Well, maybe now that Sue is outta the equation, we can get some answers from Christy. I mean, I know you’ve basically walked away from all of it; but the boys do have a right to know and you’d never flat out deny them of it, right?”

Link shook his head, huffing as his shoulders dropped again. When Lando found out Link wasn’t his father, he began misbehaving more often; being the typical kid testing their parent’s patience by being an asshole; and liked to mock Link with that when he did get in trouble for something.

Every time he shoved it at Link, Rhett was quick with a hard pop to his bare ass. He wouldn’t tolerate the behavior and knew Link wouldn’t do anything; he physically couldn’t, just the consideration made him queasy and made him feel like he was a horrible parent for thinking about spanking Lando’s bare butt.

So far the spanks worked to temporarily correct the behavior, but neither wanted to take it farther than spanking.

“So, what do you plan on doing to get the answers then? I’m certainly not gonna speak to her, after what she did with Lily; fuck her. I won’t feel bad when she dies either and I really hope she suffers like Lily did. I want to see her suffer and beg for relief just so I can deny her. Fuckin’ bitch wouldn’t do anything for her daughter and let her die. Fuck. Her.”

“I very much agree with you, really. I want to see her in agony, I want to watch her burning in Hell. But, we need answers first; then we can torture and kill her. I know you wanna and I’ve been researching shit.”

He snorted, reaching across the table and taking Victoria when she wiggled out of Rhett’s arms and crawled across the table toward him. Her little chubby smile made him feel a little better, but he couldn’t give her a full smile yet.

“Don’t plan murder aloud, you know the rules ya dummy.”

Rhett just smiled at him, hugging Shepard closer and kissing his head. He had an idea for Christy, and if he could get away with it like he was with Sue; he got lucky that if anyone saw anything, everyone was so fed up with her that they just didn’t care.

Oddly though, it didn’t make him feel like a murderer, he just simply took out a threat to his precious love and their children. Any good husband and father would have done the same given the opportunity.

#####

On the way home later that afternoon, the clouds covering the city opened and drenched everything and everyone unfortunately caught in the storm. It was expected, but it came a couple hours earlier than predicted.

Rhett drove the truck instead of Link this time, he did better driving in bad weather than Link; he didn’t get too nervous and tense.

Even now just sitting in the passenger seat, Link had his knees drawn up and his muscles looked so tight it had to be painful. But, Rhett knew how to keep him from having another panic attack; he already had the vents doused with a little bit of the lavender oil and instead of the usual rock or country station on the radio, he played a meditation CD.

Meditation was helping both of them more than either expected and at times they used it when the kids were having a rough day; Shepard especially responded well to the CDs. Rhett found that if he played one while Shepard was going to sleep, he could fall asleep quicker and didn’t wake up as often in the middle of the night with so much pain.

It didn’t take long for Link’s shoulders to relax, but they weren’t going straight home; they had to pick up Lando from summer school and stop at the grocery store first. Rhett didn’t want to have everyone get out at the store so he was hoping both Victoria and Shepard would fall asleep before they stopped.

Eventually Link was relaxed enough he could put his feet down properly and reach over to hold Rhett’s offered hand, breathing easier and focusing on the meditation guide’s voice. The voice almost sounded like Rhett, and that soothing tone helped him slip down, back to the gardens in his mind; his happy place.

It felt silly at first when Rhett would talk him down to the gardens, but when Link started feeling better after a session; he was down more often.

Rhett took the long route to the store to give the kids time to settle down and fall asleep, he wasn’t in too much of a rush; there was still plenty of time before they had to be at the school for Lando. When Shepard finally gave in to the Sandman, Rhett saw the grocery store marquee down the road.

“Just hang out so nobody else has to get soaked; I’m only going in for a few things, right in right out, I promise.”

Link let out a slow breath, pulling his knees up again; anxiety trying to rise. “How much is a few things?”

“Just need to get some more baby cereal and those little Gerber dinners for Vicky. Right in, right out. Ten minutes at most, I’ll even use self check-out to go faster.”

“You’re sure?”

Rhett nodded, reaching over and giving Link a loving caress; putting on a smile for him. “Just close your eyes and listen to the CD, I’ll leave it running for you.”

Link pouted but laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the soothing voice coming out of the truck speakers. Rhett moved slowly so he wasn’t making too much noise, he didn’t want Shepard and Victoria to wake and he didn’t want Link to start panicking because he had to get out; making it out of the truck without disturbing anyone and gently shutting the door then taking off running across the lot to get out of the rain.

Back in the truck Link sat tense and stiff again, trying to control his breathing and listen to the voice. He could feel anxiety and fear pulling at him, he knew if he opened his eyes before Rhett got back he would look out the window and see Sue looking back at him.

His mind kept nagging him that she faked her death to trick him, having the coroner’s report didn’t even help soothe him when that nagging voice started up. He wanted to believe she was dead and gone, and he reminded himself that she was every morning when he woke up and every evening before bed. She was dead and gone, he wasn’t sure if she was eventually buried or not; he didn’t care. But, he was free from her abuse and torment; free to live his life with the man he always loved most. He was free to finally be truly and totally happy.

Seven and a half minutes later Rhett came back to the truck and got in, putting the bags in the back floorboard, and reaching automatically for Link’s hand. He was pale again and clammy, an indication that he wasn’t completely there in reality.

“I got you my love,” Rhett told him softly, leaning over and kissing his slack jaw. “I’m here, come on back up to me.”

Link let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes slowly, turning to look over at Rhett. Rhett gave him a little bit of a smile and pecked him.

“There’s my love,” he sighed, holding Link’s cheek in his hand; thumb caressing lovingly. “You’re safe.”

A loud blast of thunder jolted both of them; Link’s hand shot out and caught Rhett’s wrist frightened by the noise. It was nearly as loud as a bomb in his ears and he couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping.

In the back seat Victoria woke and cried loud, terrified by the noise. Rhett turned around to check on her, seeing Julia already working to soothe her again and seeing Shepard glancing around tiredly. He reached back and put a hand on Shepard’s knee, getting his attention.

“It’s OK, Buddy. Just thundering.” Thankfully Shepard calmed again and laid his head back.

He too had to sit in a special seat in the truck since the wheelchair had to be folded down into the back cargo space. Rhett knew Shepard had to be embarrassed that he was pushing his teenage years and he was in what was basically an almost adult size booster seat.

But, it kept Shepard safe in a vehicle; surely he understood that much and didn’t think Rhett put him in it to humiliate him.

After a few minutes everyone was calm enough Rhett could concentrate on driving safely through the storm. Rhett still kept hold of Link’s hand while he drove, needing the physical contact to soothe himself just as much as Link needed it.

As long as he held onto his precious love, nothing bad could happen to him and he couldn’t be taken away from their family again.


	29. Chapter 29

Rhett woke later than the rest of the family, he was up later than them as well; spending more than half the night worried about Shepard getting sick again. Shepard still had some trouble with swallowing and being able to expel; and he choked on phlegm more than a couple times. Despite Julia being right there in the same room with Shepard and staying awake all night to keep an eye on him as he slept, Rhett couldn’t relax enough to lie down.

He paced until he exhausted himself and finally went to bed.

Getting the few hours that he was able to sleep, he still felt like hell waking up. He shuffled downstairs after using the toilet, hearing everyone in the living room as he made his way to the kitchen. This morning he needed something stronger than tea to wake up.

In the living room Link lounged on the couch with Shepard sitting propped against his side, laying down was difficult for him being so sick and congested. He didn’t see Rhett pass through but he could hear him going through the cabinets in the kitchen.

When he could hear that Rhett was having a rough time, Link situated Shepard so he could get up to go help Rhett; settling Shepard then going to the kitchen and finding Rhett at the Keurig and looking like he was about to smack it off the counter annoyed.

Rhett couldn’t work the machine still half asleep, he didn’t realize it was unplugged yet.

“Come on you fucker!” Rhett hissed at the machine, lifting the handle and smacking it down again, jamming his thumb on the 10oz button hard; and growled when it didn’t respond. Link had come in just in time to hear Rhett threaten the Keurig.

“I’m about to skull fuck you, you little bitch!” He smacked the water canteen with a grunt. “Fine, fuck you, I didn’t want fuckin’ coffee anyways you whore!”

Taking sympathy for Rhett, Link came up to help him; leaning around to plug in the Keurig and distract Rhett away from his annoyance with a little peck. Rhett huffed, rolling his eyes, but hugged Link close and tucked into his neck.

“Got a call from Locke this morning,” Link told him, holding Rhett snug. “He wants to talk to you so he’s gonna call back later since you were asleep.”

Rhett frowned, hugging Link tighter and pecking on his face. “He’s just gonna bitch at me again ‘cause I agree with the judge that he needs to stay put the whole 24 months. He needs to learn I’m not gonna buy him outta trouble every single time he fucks up; especially when it’s something big like assaulting his mother. Yeah if it was a small thing like dodging court for a speeding ticket or something like that, I’d push for a lighter punishment. But he needs to learn he can’t behave like that to anyone.”

The doorbell interrupted their peaceful moment. Link sighed and gave Rhett another kiss before he stepped back and went to answer the door. Rhett grabbed his coffee and went to sit in the living room with everyone else, taking Link’s place on the couch with Shepard.

He situated Shepard to lean comfortably and hugged him, giving his rosy cheek a careful kiss and earning a smile and an attempted giggle. He couldn’t help smiling at the sound, nearly brought to tears every time Shepard managed to make any sounds; proving that the speech therapy was helping him relearn and overcome his difficulties.

Everyone wanted to hear Shepard talk again.

Link coming back caught Rhett’s attention, his unexpected angry tone had Julia on her feet to see what was going on, instinctively grabbing her pepper spray. She didn’t recognize Christy but knew enough to realize who she was and knew that she was definitely not welcome in their home.

Rhett didn’t even attempt to hide his snarl when he turned and saw her, growling darkly and holding Shepard closer. Lincoln quickly gathered Lando and Victoria, taking them down to the rec room without waiting to be told to go. He had nothing to say to Christy and didn’t want to be around her ever again.

“I don’t care what you have to say, I don’t want to fucking hear it.” Link spat, putting himself between Christy and Rhett with Shepard defenseless. “Get out, I’ll call the cops.”

“I need to tell you, please. Just shut up and listen, then I’m gone for good, I promise. I couldn’t say anything while Sue was in control. She threatened to tell everyone what I had to do; which she forced me to because she wanted grandbabies. I’m sorry.”

Link snarled. Rhett moved slowly and carefully laid Shepard down, standing and rounding the couch behind Christy; ready to grab her up and haul her outside. He wasn’t in the mood for bullshit when he’s just woke up from a long night.

“Jim told me you’re trying to find who the father is, right? He’s known this whole time, Sue had something over him, I don’t know what but it was bad enough he agreed to go along with her plan to get me pregnant. I didn’t have any choice in any of it and I was actually glad you’re sterile, I hate kids and never wanted any. All three times I was forced to go to Jim.”

“Bullshit!” Link hissed, ready to pick up a vase of fake flowers to slam into her head. “Jim wouldn’t do that, Sue had nothing over him ‘cause he isn’t a horrible person. You’re just trying to keep starting shit. You need to go or I’ll call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing. You’re not supposed to be anywhere around the boys.”

“Just, please, look into it. Why do you think the results keep coming back with a link to Rhett? You know I’d never fuck him, I wouldn’t have fucked Jim if either of them gave me a choice. You gotta ask him, please. I’ll go, once you talk to him he’s gonna come after me. I have to disappear. Just trust me.”

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as Rhett escorted Christy away; turning and disappearing to the kitchen. He had to walk away before his anger took hold of him. He didn’t want the boys and Victoria to witness him so livid. Rhett made sure Christy disappeared out of the cul-de-sac then went back inside and to Link knowing Link needed him.

He sighed and hugged Link in close, holding him tight and safe again; rubbing Link’s back slowly and leaning in for a kiss. He felt Link relax a little bit and let himself start to calm down again, moving to kiss on Link’s neck and along his jawline.

Link clinged to Rhett for a few minutes, both just quietly holding each other, eyes closed and mouth pressed thin on Rhett’s shoulder. He didn’t want to even consider the possibility of Christy telling the truth, but Jim being the biological father made more sense than either Rhett or Cole. He undoubtedly knew they would never have slept with her.

After a few minutes Link pulled back, letting out a breath; his mind working and repeating the meditation guide. Rhett gave him a weak smile and another soft peck, getting a tiny smile in return when he playfully butted their noses together.

“There’s my precious love,” he whispered quietly, holding Link’s hips and swaying with him gently. Link chuckled, laying his arms over Rhett’s shoulders, and pressed their foreheads together; eyes closing in peaceful content as they swayed. “I got you.”

In just those few words, Link knew Rhett’s love was genuine and endless. It was gushy and probably silly, Rhett had been saying it since their teen years, but it still filled Link with so much warmth and love. The declaration always made him feel safest and he knew as long as Rhett had him, he was safe from harm and hate.

They stayed hugged together a little while longer before Link was totally calm and rid of the anger he had. Rhett led him back to the living room, glad to see Lincoln and the kids on the floor playing together. Link let Rhett get settled on the couch and get Shepard comfortable on his lap, then he sat down beside Rhett and laid Shepard’s legs over his lap. He wasn’t surprised when Licorice jumped up and laid on Shepard’s knees to stay close to Link. Jade made herself comfortable on the arm of the couch near Shepard’s head, putting her head down on his shoulder to watch over him and help her humans keep him safe.

Barbara jumped up and laid half on Link and her front over on Rhett’s thigh; laying her head down on Shepard’s hip.

All three dogs were great at watching over all the kids, Barbara especially wouldn’t allow anyone to be mean to them; she barked at anyone who raised their voice to the kids and even snapped at Jim once when he was about to spank Victoria. But, they all seemed more protective of Shepard. Barbara and Jade both slept on Shepard’s bed at night to help alert if he needed something.

Licorice still stayed mostly with Link but she kept watch with her sisters to protect the entire family.

Link watched Rhett and Shepard, still heartbroken to see Shepard unable to move and run and play like he should be doing. He couldn’t help feeling devastated watching the pain and fear battling inside Rhett. He wanted more than anything to find something that would take away the paralysis and heal their son. He just didn’t know where to look yet.

Nobody knew what to do to assure Shepard would be healed, but Rhett was at the point he was ready to sell his soul just so Shepard could regain at least half of his body back.


	30. Chapter 30

After another set of doctors appointments, Rhett and Julia brought Shepard home. Rhett was tired and ready to get inside and settled; Shepard had to be sedated for the long ride home due to pain from being lifted in and out of his wheelchair so many times during the course of the appointments. 

Instead of parking in the garage like usual, Rhett had to park the wheelchair van at the curb. Link had the boys helping him stress organize the garage again. That worried Rhett, but he had to get Shepard inside and laid down in his bed.

He got out and rounded to the back of the van to pick Shepard up off the mattress where he slept, moving slowly and carefully; lifting Shepard bundled in a blanket and turning to take him inside, following Julia with his supply bag. Instead of trying to juggle Shepard and go through the front door, Rhett carried him through the garage since Link already had the door to the house open.

Link put away another box as they came through and turned to follow, grabbing an old rag to wipe his grimy hands. He stayed busy cleaning all day, too worried about Shepard to be able to be still. Rhett started upstairs to put Shepard down. Link stopped at the sink to wash his hands, knowing Rhett would worry about Shepard and germs if he didn’t; it was something Rhett pushed for with everyone. He wasn’t going to chance Shepard getting sicker.

Hands cleaned and dry, Link went upstairs, seeing Rhett putting Shepard in their bed instead of his own. “How’d it go?”

Rhett sighed and shook his head, standing straight after getting Shepard situated. “He’s gotta be admitted to the hospital here, kidney and intestinal infections. He might have a bladder infection, they’ll call me later with the results. I have to take him to be admitted first thing in the morning if they call too late tonight, they’re already preparing.”

Link hugged Rhett, not knowing what to say or do to comfort him in the moment. He knew by the tight grip Rhett clinged to him, he was more upset than he was ready to admit. He knew Rhett was suffering from guilt again.

“Why didn’t they just tell you to go tonight instead of waiting?”

“They wanna be sure if he has infections or not. I don’t know.”

“Well, let’s go downstairs and let him rest. We’ll find a movie and you can snuggle with Vicky, she’s been wanting her BaBa all day. Bop Bop just doesn’t cut it sometimes.”

He turned, keeping Rhett’s arm over his shoulder and his arm around Rhett’s waist to keep him on his feet long enough to get downstairs with him.

Link put Rhett in the recliner and lifted the foot rest for him then laid a soft blanket down; Rhett was already heavy lidded and falling asleep. Link fussed over him and made sure he would be comfortable and warm, bending down and giving him a light kiss and a smile.

Rhett stirred out of the doze when he felt Link put something slightly heavy on his chest and tucked his arms around; it took him a moment to realize Link gave him Victoria to hold while they took a much needed nap together. His eyes closed again and a smile spread; leaning down and nuzzling on Victoria and kissing her head.

“I’ll be sitting right here if you need anything, just let me know. I’ll check on Shep in a little while and make sure everyone stays quiet.”

Rhett nodded tiredly and laid his head back, unable to fight off the Sandman for very long. Link watched him a minute then quietly went down to the rec room to tell Lincoln and Lando to not be unnecessarily loud. Lincoln agreed, he knew how tired Rhett and Shepard were after traveling for appointments. But, Lando mouthed off again about not obeying because Link wasn’t his dad so he didn’t have a right to tell him what to do.

Instead of smacking Lando as he was tempted, Link ignored the barb and turned to go back upstairs to sit with Rhett and Victoria. When he came up and saw Julia curled up on the couch he got an extra blanket out of the downstairs linen closet and laid it over her, smiling when he saw Jade curled up with her.

#####

The next afternoon Alice came by for a visit. She and Link were still a little rocky but she was behaving again and they were repairing the damage slowly. He didn’t want something insignificant to take away the only sibling he knew. But, that was about to change.

Alice came in, having the invite to not need to knock or ring the doorbell first; like all the Mythical crew and Rhett and Link’s non-work friends. She had a stack of paperwork they needed to go through and sort for the company’s accountant.

She smiled when she rounded to the living room and saw the two grown men huddled on the floor with their children playing a silly board game together. It looked like everyone was having fun, even Shepard had a smile and he let out a couple little giggling sounds; Rhett held Shepard on his lap, moving the game piece and rolling the dice for Shepard.

Rhett wanted Shepard involved in their family game time even though he couldn’t physically participate.

Alice watched them for another minute then took the stack of papers to put on the dining room table; stopping in the kitchen to make herself a drink before going back to the living room to wait for Rhett and Link to be free to do a bit of busy work.

She could see that Lando still wasn’t behaving quite nice, he obviously didn’t want to participate in the game and he was mouthy at times. She wanted to correct him any time she heard him mouth off to Link so rudely, but didn’t feel that was her place. She would like to take him by his ear and set him straight that Link was indeed his father, and the only one he would ever know, despite not being biologically linked together.

Lincoln treated Link no different than before, but he was old enough to have that maturity to realize even though they weren’t blood; that wouldn’t change the fact that Link was the dad who raised and loved him unconditionally. He often reprimanded Lando for mouthing off and being rude to Link, sometimes going as far as cuffing Lando upside his head if he was close enough at the moment.

When the game ended, Link went with Alice to the dining room. Rhett got to his feet with Shepard and carried him to follow and help sort everything. He was relieved when Shepard’s doctors contacted him to let him know that Shepard wouldn’t need to be admitted; the infections weren’t serious enough and everything could be treated at home with meds.

But he still didn’t want Shepard too far away from him.

He sat down with Shepard on his lap, absently kissing his head and reaching for a stack of stapled work receipts; glancing up when Link put down a fresh mug of tea for him. Link sat to Rhett’s left with a cup of coffee, picking up another stack to leaf through.

“So, Dad called me this morning. My younger brothers were asking how it’s going out here. They and my baby sister wanna come out, she’s particularly curious about having another big brother. If you wanna, no obligation.”

Link sighed thoughtfully, reading the paper in front of him a minute before responding; looking over at Rhett and seeing his quiet encouragement. “Yeah, I guess that’ll be alright. I mean, we get along pretty good; and I have been curious about your other siblings.”

She smiled at him, grabbing another stack to sort. “They’re your siblings, too. Just because we don’t have the same mom; which all of us don’t. We all share a dad.”

“I don’t know them yet, doesn’t seem right to claim them before meeting them.”

“Yeah, well. I’m kinda neurotic, you know?”

She chuckled and shrugged, turning back to the busy work of helping sort paperwork. It wasn’t her favorite task, but she volunteered to help so she could spend time with Link and his family without worrying about someone starting drama again.

#####

The following week, Link and Alice went to the airport to pick up their siblings and Charles. Link was a little nervous, he would have preferred to have Rhett there with him but he was needed more at home and taking care of Shepard.

While waiting at baggage claim, Link kept busy listening to an audiobook on his phone; head laid back against the wall and eyes closed so he wasn’t anxiously watching the crowd and fidgeting. Alice sat beside him reading a physical book while they waited, they still had an hour before the plane was due to arrive and they wanted to get to the airport in plenty of time to get in and be where they could meet their family.

Link’s phone vibrated with a text, jolting him a little bit. He sighed and clicked on the message, smiling immediately. It was from Rhett.

_ ‘How’s it going?’ _

_ ‘Slow. Still waiting for the plane to get here, should be no more than an hour; but getting outta here with six people and four with luggage.’ _

_ ‘That’s why I told you to take my truck, plenty of room for everyone and the luggage. Wasn’t gonna have you take the van ‘cause you’d already be anxious enough.’ _

Link smiled at his phone. Rhett always just knew how to take care of him and make things easier so he wasn’t thrown back into the memories he so desperately wanted to forget. He was doing better about riding in the van, but he still had a difficult time using it without Rhett being there with him.

_ ‘You’re too good to me, always focused on my needs more than your own.’ _

_ ‘Well, get used to it already ‘cause I’m not gonna stop doing it. Always will put you and the kids before myself. I’m the protector, it’s my duty as a husband and father.’ _

_ ‘We still have to tell everyone we done went and got married at City Hall.’ _

_ ‘Well, I mean, we have rings on again and all that. If anyone hasn’t caught on yet, they need to pay better attention, especially at the studio. Let me know when you’re on the way home, gotta get Shep ready if y’all still wanna go to dinner and all that. Gotta go, Lincoln’s about to murder Lando again, he’s being an asshole.’ _

Link sighed and started his audiobook again, closing his eyes to relax and wait for his family to arrive.


	31. Chapter 31

Meeting more siblings was expectedly uncomfortable but Link got through it and got Charles and the siblings to their hotel so they could get checked in and drop off their luggage, they were all hungry and Link’s youngest sister Shelby was excited to meet the rest of the family. Link almost immediately liked her, she was friendly and kind right away like Alice.

His brothers Tim and Tony, identical twins, made him a little uncomfortable; they looked at him odd and he felt like they saw him as competition for something.

Link was right in his assumption that Shelby would extend her kindness to Rhett and their boys; she fell in love with Victoria instantly as well. Again, the twins behaved strangely and still hadn’t spoken. Link didn’t know what to think about them and hoped their silence was just because none of them knew each other yet.

At dinner, Rhett had to concentrate on helping Shepard eat but he jumped in on conversation when he was asked something. Julia was of course there to help him, but he couldn’t help doing most of the work himself; Shepard was his son, his responsibility; and Julia already had enough duties she was required to do.

She was quickly becoming part of their family and they enjoyed having her.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how was he injured?” Shelby asked.

Rhett frowned, sighing softly. “I was stupid and agreed to let him try out for middle school football. They had a couple high school boys and he was tackled way too hard.”

“Don’t blame yourself, you didn’t know that would happen.”

“I’ve always suspected he was targeted honestly. Those boys stayed after him a hell of a lot more than the other kids. But, there’s no way to prove anything.”

“Have you got answers to who’s these boys’ real dad yet?”

Charles was always blunt and to the point, and Rhett appreciated and hated it at the same time. The way Link’s smile quickly disappeared hurt Rhett.

“No,” Link sighed. “Christy tried to say it was someone but we’re positive she was lying to cover her own ass. There’s no telling who, but I honestly don’t care; I’ve helped raise my boys their entire life so they’re mine, end of story.”

“Don’t you think they have a right to know?”

Link nodded, fidgeting with his fork. “We haven’t stopped looking, I’m curious to know, too, so I’m not gonna stop either of them from searching for him. I want to find him so they at least know who he is.”

Seeing that the subject was making Link uncomfortable, Lincoln stepped in to rescue him. “It really doesn’t matter anymore to me honestly,” he told Charles. “I mean, for me personally it’s not gonna change anything. Where was he my whole life, definitely not here for me when I needed a dad. I’m not even totally sure I  _ want _ to know who he is anymore.”

Link smiled and felt better about the situation, but he still couldn’t forget how insistent Christy was claiming Jim was involved. He just didn’t know how to approach Rhett and talk to him about Jim getting tested. He was afraid that if he did, and Jim’s tests came back negative, it would hurt his and Rhett’s relationship for Link accusing Jim.

He didn’t want to ruin the best relationship he ever had and lose the one person he loved most.

Rhett reached over and took Link’s hand, giving him a little smile that warmed and calmed Link’s rising anxiety. “Now they’re ours and knowing isn’t the main focus of our lives. The adoption papers went through this morning so everything’s all legal now; and so we’re celebrating that. We don’t want to focus on negative tonight.”

“Oh, yay,” Alice gushed, smiling wide and surprising Lincoln beside her, pulling him in for a hug. “That officially makes me an auntie to all of them. Can’t wait to be the cool, fun auntie who helps them get into mischief.”

“That would make all of us aunts and uncles then, right?” Shelby asked.

Link nodded, moving his hand to grip Rhett’s thigh, letting him know he was slipping down and needed him. He sighed and excused himself to the restroom, feeling the jittery shake in his hands that signaled he was falling.

Rhett waited a minute then sighed and stood. “Let me go check on him right quick, all of this is probably hell on his anxiety right now.”

He went quick to follow Link, hearing someone else getting up. He found Link against the wall in the restroom, hugging himself with his eyes closed; trying to breathe through the anxiety attack. Rhett carefully took Link into his arms, sighing to calm himself so Link would feel it and start to come back down.

Link went limp against Rhett with a soft sigh, hugging around his middle and putting his head down on Rhett’s shoulder.

“Sorry, just got to me a little bit.”

Rhett smiled on Link’s neck, kissing lightly. “I got you,” he replied, swaying gently. “Always and forever, my love. I got you.”

The declaration always made Link grin like a fool. He held onto Rhett tighter, glancing over when he heard someone else step up, reaching over and taking Lincoln’s offered hand. He was glad that Lincoln didn’t hate him like Lando seemed to so much.

This time the anxiety attack only lasted a few minutes and unlike most of them, this one was easier having Rhett and Lincoln both to hang onto helped him incredibly. He was able to pull himself together again and step back, taking Rhett’s hand and squeezing for a moment.

Lincoln wasn’t squeamish seeing Rhett and Link kissing or showing any form of intimacy like he was when Link and Christy expressed any intimacy. With Christy, Link definitely wasn’t totally happy about it. With Rhett, Link was so much happier.

When Link was able to breathe again, he stood back then went to the sink to splash his face with cold water, sticky with sweat. Rhett took Link back to the table, Link sat then laid his leg over Rhett’s to keep some contact while they ate; feeling better after Lincoln directed the conversation away from the father subject.

He wasn’t going to worry about his biological father, he had two dads who loved him now.

#####

Link lounged by the pool trying to get a more even tan and watching Rhett and Shepard’s PT nurse had him in the pool trying water exercises. It was mostly for helping Shepard’s pain while he was doing PT. 

So far the water therapy did help soothe Shepard’s pains, especially days when the water was warmer from the summer sun. Link was looking into getting something to heat the pool for Shepard, he would do anything necessary to help him not have so much trouble with pain.

Lincoln lounged in a chair, working on his laptop with new designs he wanted to try. He was invited to include his clothes in a local fashion show and he was excited for the opportunity; but he only told Rhett about it, thinking Link wasn’t interested in his work.

Rhett told Link they were going to the show and supporting Lincoln, Link couldn’t argue; he wanted to support Lincoln’s interests despite his own worries that he wouldn’t be able to make a gainful career from designing clothes.

They had another family cook-out planned for Charles and Link’s siblings; wanting them to feel welcome into their growing family. Link kept an eye on the grill and smoker since Rhett was busy in the pool with Shepard. All he had to do was let the vegetables cook on the grill and occasionally check the brisket and ribs in the smoker for another hour before Rhett was done.

No sharp tools would be involved, Rhett made sure all the sharp things were well hidden so Link couldn’t find them and hurt himself being Link.

For the most part, Link and Lincoln worked in the kitchen preparing the rest of the food; Alice and Shelby would be coming over soon to help them, Alice knew they would need extra hands and Shelby wanted to get to know her new family members.

The twins still made Link a little nervous.

Everyone was hopeful that Link and his siblings got along nicely and nobody held any grudges against each other.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on this turning into smut. but, *throws confetti* HAVE SOME SMUT!

Link and Shelby continued to grow closer, and he was still apprehensive about the twins who barely spoke to anyone when the family got together. He learned very little about them and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to know that little bit. They were too strange for his comfort.

Link came back to the studio, bringing Lando with him after another therapy appointment. He hadn’t planned on bringing Lando back with him but he had been giving attitude and Link didn’t want Louise to have to deal with him being in a bad mood.

He settled Lando in the office and got him working on his summer school assignments then went to find Rhett and the crew.

When he turned the corner and found the main set with dimmed lights, and everyone glowing with neon dust and paints. He easily spotted Rhett, but he didn’t want to step into the darkness in order to get to him.

Rhett spotted Link lingering in the lit up hall and immediately recognized he was nervous; worried he put down the paint he was playing with and went to Link, glowing neon pink and blue until he stepped into the fluorescent lights. Link visibly relaxed, huffing out a soft breath, when he turned around and saw Rhett.

“What’s going on?”

Rhett shrugged, reaching and tugging Link into a hug; giving him a kiss. “Black light experiments. It’s a lot of fun actually, you should try it.”

It wasn’t so often anymore that Link was afraid of the dark, but at times he still got nervous. With Rhett though, he was able to step out on set and join in the fun. He mostly sat on the desk and let Rhett and Alice paint him with wild colors.

Lincoln surprised them when he came in, carrying a handful of garment bags and hangers draped over his shoulder. He was allowed to design clothes for Mythical and he was excited to have his first paying job be something he actually enjoyed doing.

It still worried Link, but Lincoln understood; he was a dad, he was going to worry regardless. That’s what made him such a good dad in Lincoln’s eyes. He knew Link genuinely loved him unconditionally and wanted to make sure he was doing good in his life.

“Why does it look like a rave in here?”

“We all dropped some acid and found paint from an old episode in storage.”

Link huffed a laugh, nudging Rhett. “We did not do acid you goof, quit sayin’ that.”

Rhett smiled, painting on Link’s arm. “If you ever did acid, I really think you’d freak out. But, since you’re naturally hyper it might actually calm you down. You respond really good when you have edibles, better than when you’ve smoked anything.”

“Isn’t pot a stimulant though?” Lincoln asked, putting the garment bags on the desk and picking up a jar of paint.

“And a depressant, according to Google; which, I dunno, it’s Google. It definitely has a calming effect on me though. I’ve always been curious about mushrooms, but I don’t like regular mushrooms.”

Rhett grinned mischievously. “I might know someone.”

Lincoln was lucky he had two dads who were so comfortable discussing mature topics with him. Everything that happened in the past couple years was hell for everyone but it helped him and Link grow closer to each other and improved their relationship.

#####

Link didn’t expect Rhett to actually get ahold of psychedelics and bring them home. He was too apprehensive to experiment with them when Rhett brought them out after the kids went to bed. Rhett wouldn’t pressure him, but he couldn’t help his own curiosity.

He only took a little nibble, not wanting to overwhelm himself and make Link have to babysit him and keep him inside until he came down. Of course, Link stayed awake with him; lounging on the couch with Rhett laying down, head on Link’s lap, gently raking his fingers through Rhett’s long locks.

Hearing stories of weird and sometimes scary experiences, they kept the TV off but played one of the meditation CDs. So far Rhett was relaxed and coasting gently, he was sure if he opened his eyes that would change; he would probably see Link as some sort of grotesque monster and he didn’t want that.

Rhett rolled over onto his stomach with a quiet sigh, tucking his arms under Link’s knees, turning his face into Link’s hip. “You’re warm.”

Link chuckled, lightly scratching on Rhett’s head. “Probably feeling the heating pad on my back.”

Rhett shook his head, nuzzling and rubbing; hands moving in an attempt to rub on Link’s legs. He couldn’t control the movement, he had to squirm. He wasn’t feeling the effects of the hallucinogenic so deep anymore, he was starting to come down again.

“How long?”

“Couple hours, you’ve been just laying here with me listening to some meditations; you actually almost followed a few breathing exercises. You’re safe, nothing bad has happened. How do you feel?”

“Floaty. My head feels like bugs on the inside. Get’em out.”

Link didn’t try to convince him the bugs weren’t real, he just began scratching and raking with both hands; letting Rhett feel that he was going after and removing the imaginary bugs. He didn’t want to cause Rhett to freak out while inhabited so badly.

“Is this better?”

He didn’t expect to feel Rhett mouthing at his groin and jerked his hips back a little startled.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, my love. We’re still downstairs, kids could come down.”

Again instead of responding, Rhett’s mouth became more insistent on getting what he wanted. Link didn’t stop him, but worried that they would be caught. Rhett managed to get Link’s waistband pulled down, revealing his target; mouthing at Link’s bare flesh.

It had been a little too long since they got a chance to mess around and the drug made Rhett want it more.

“Be quiet then,” Rhett told him before swallowing him down flaccid. Link gave in, needing it just as much as Rhett, bending one knee up to give himself leverage to gently thrust; letting out a muted breath through his nose as his head fell back.

Link gently guided Rhett’s head, turning to look down at him as he moved; muffling a groan. He enjoyed watching Rhett work him with his mouth, thrusting up to meet him as he sank down; pushing little by little farther down into Rhett’s throat.

Neither noticed a lurker outside their window, watching them and recording. The lurker was just an unstable woman who had a nasty habit of looking through windows and recording them if they were intimate when she peeked in the windows.

She made a living selling the videos on the dark web and became addicted to capturing innocent strangers in their most intimate moments.

By the time Link had Rhett on the floor on his back, the lurker shed her clothes and pleasured herself while watching him slowly sinking down and riding Rhett. She didn’t bother muffling herself, they wouldn’t hear her.

Inside, Link worked his thighs to the point of burning; but he couldn’t stop; too deep down and in desperate need to care. Rhett always felt proud when he could hinder Link’s ability to walk. Nothing mattered but the feeling of being stuffed so full and the syncing of their bodies as they moved together, rushing each other toward that peak of bliss.

Link didn’t realize he was getting a little too loud, too far gone and dick drunk; as Rhett called it; to feel anything but Rhett filling him so completely full.

He was loud enough to wake Julia. She stirred and looked over at her alarm clock; huffing at the late hour and the noises that she definitely didn’t want to hear from anyone, let alone the men she lived with and helped with their kid.

Grumbling, she stood to shut the bedroom door; shutting it a little stunned when she heard Link wail with pleasure. She didn’t need to know what their sex sounded like and she wanted to stab out her eardrums for having heard them.

Downstairs Link thrust through his pent up release, feeling everything starting to go limp and rubbery but needing to keep going for Rhett.

Rhett grabbed Link and quickly turned him over to his back; lifting Link’s rubbery legs and bending him for a better angle; shoving in again with one thrust. He was almost feral with his thrusts, the sounds of sweat soaked skin against sweat soaked skin filled the room; Rhett grunted quietly, always the quieter one, softly growling in time with his thrusts.

He wanted to last longer, but when Link came down from orgasm and laid under him like a boned fish; accepting and taking the assault; something in him craved the control he was given. The trust Link displayed by just laying there and letting Rhett use him for his own pleasure; it was a turn on that neither expected and they both enjoyed it. Almost a little too much sometimes.

Rhett came with a muffled growl, panting, grinding his hips on Link’s ass; leaning over and catching himself on his hands as he chased the rushing, emptying deep inside his love.

His arms gave out and he collapsed on Link with a huff, panting breathless and still feeling the effects of the hallucinogenic slowly fading away.

They laid together for a few minutes, kissing and rubbing as they came down again. Rhett eventually softened and slid out, smiling when Link squirmed and let out a displeased whine at the loss.

He liked leaving Link dick drunk and sated. He liked seeing his precious love so relaxed and easy.

Rhett rolled over with a grunt, huffing out and lying down beside Link on the floor; one arm under his head and the other on his chest. “That was long overdue, don’t you think?”

Link chuckled, laying with his legs splayed open, not caring to cover anything, watching the ceiling fan spinning above. “And all it took was for you to get high on ‘shrooms.”

Rhett just grinned, content to lie completely naked and on full display beside Link.


	33. Chapter 33

Finally after months and months of therapy and hard work from everyone, Shepard uttered his first word since the football incident. Everyone was at home, enjoying the peaceful Saturday off work and having just their boys, Victoria, and Julia home.

Rhett put on a mild horror movie, everyone wanted to gather around the living room; all the lights dimmed like a movie theater; sharing snacks. He lounged on the sectional couch, feet up on the footrest in the corner seat; Link curled up, just a little afraid of the scary movie, tucked to Rhett’s right and Shepard on his left propped up against his side with a pillow behind his back and a soft blanket.

He helped Shepard take drinks and bites of easy foods while the movie played, smiling a little bit each time Link jerked startled at a loud noise or a sudden pop-up on the screen.

When a demonic face popped up, Rhett was surprised to hear Shepard shout out for him; speech clear and definite.

“Dad!” Shepard yelled, head jerking a little hard but the rest of his body still.

Rhett and Link looked over at him stunned to hear him speak so clearly again.

“No!” he yelled after another scary image was shown, turning his head away and hiding against Rhett.

“It’s OK, Buddy,” Rhett soothed, holding back tears; wanting to break down and blubber hearing his son speaking again. He wrapped Shepard into his arms tight and held him close, kissing his head as tears stung in his eyes. “I got you, you’re safe.”

Link smiled on Rhett’s shoulder, reaching and holding them, taking Shepard’s hand. He knew Rhett wanted to break down and he was struggling to keep himself together now. He could tell by the shallow breaths he felt that Rhett was struggling hard.

“I got you, my love,” he whispered to Rhett, holding the two, nuzzling comfortingly on Rhett’s shoulder. “Isn’t that just fantastic? All these months of hell, and he’s recovering little by little.”

Rhett huffed out a little laugh, unable to control it, almost squishing Shepard holding him so tight. “Buddy,” he whispered softly, hands trembling as he massaged gently on Shepard. “You’re getting better.”

Shepard looked up at them confused, he still didn’t fully understand what was going on; his brain injury was still healing. He wanted to understand why he couldn’t move and struggled to do anything. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t move and why Rhett seemed so upset when he finally spoke. Speaking after such a tragic event should have made Rhett happy, not make him bawl like a baby.

Rhett caught his breath again and relaxed his grip, not wanting to hurt Shepard. “You’re gonna keep getting better, I promise, Buddy. We just gotta keep working for it.”

He lifted Shepard and pulled him over onto his lap, almost cradling him on his shoulder, pecking a soft kiss on his forehead. Link hugged an arm around both and laid his head back on the couch, he would rather sit and watch them than watch the movie.

Watching Rhett with their boys was one of his favorite things to do.

At one end of the couch, Julia was busy with paperwork; she heard Shepard shout and wanted to take him aside and see if he could say anything else. But, she wouldn’t do that to Rhett right now; he was waiting for so long to hear Shepard’s voice again and now it was coming back. She wouldn’t snatch him away from Rhett like that.

She just smiled and gave Victoria another few pieces of blueberry puffs in her little bowl and then resumed her busy work.

Lando rolled his eyes at all of them, growing jealous of the attention Shepard got from Link. First, he couldn’t get attention from his mother, she just visited him at the psych hospital and kept pressuring him to act out and hurt Victoria; thinking Victoria was Lincoln’s baby and wanting to punish him. Now, he had to sit and watch Link always fuss over Shepard; who, in Lando’s opinion, shouldn’t be allowed out of bed since all he did now was be lazy and lie around everywhere. He wouldn’t even walk anymore, he made Rhett hire a lady to come carry him around and wipe his butt for him.

In Lando’s eyes, Shepard was just being lazy and faking being injured for the attention he deserved from Link and Rhett. Lando was jealous and too young to realize any better. He would have to be sat down and Link would have to explain to him everything, again and probably more, until he was mature enough to really understand that Shepard was tragically hurt.

With a huff, that little green envy monster nagging at his mind, Lando stood and crossed the living room over to Link; standing with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Link automatically lifted the blanket to invite him to curl up with him, waiting for Lando to sit and settle; wrapping him in the blanket and hugging him close, kissing his forehead.

“I really do love you, bubba; you know that?”

“No. Why?”

“Because you’re my son, dads love their sons unconditionally and forever; no matter what.”

Lando shook his head, pout falling to a frown; he tried to scowl and glare but tears welled in his eyes instead. “But you’re not really my dad, you can’t love me if you’re not my real dad.”

Link let out a slow breath, pushing away frustration, closing his eyes for a moment and giving Lando another peck. “Where does it say in any rules that a man can’t love someone who isn’t his flesh and blood son? None of that matters to me, bubba. I love you all the same as I always have, even when you’re being a little mean turd; I love you with all my whole heart and that won’t change.”

“What if I killed someone and went to jail forever?”

“I’d be really disappointed and sad, but I will still love you.”

He turned and sat up on his knees beside Link, scrubbing tiredly at his eyes. “Momma said I was gonna haveta be a killer and stay in jail forever or be a wrappist and only be in jail a couple months if I wanna not live here anymore.”

Rhett and Link shared a confused look; Rhett was listening a little bit but let them have their private moment. Until he couldn’t ignore Lando’s statement.

“Wrappiest?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that meant and dreaded having to ask.

“One of those boys who wraps a girl and really hurts her.”

Now Julia was paying more attention to them, nervous about where the conversation was going.

“Hurts girls how, bubba?” Link asked, sitting up a little straighter; giving his full attention to Lando. “I really don’t want you to be one of those boys who hurts girls. That really would upset me badly, it would make me very angry at you.”

“I dunno, Momma didn’t say how; just that killers have to spend the rest of their lives in jail but a wrappist only has to spend like a month. Does she mean like a boy wraps up a girl in Christmas paper?”

Link forced himself to calm down again. Lando was young and truly didn’t know about the evils of the world yet. He needed to be taught, not have everyone get angry at him for asking. He was going to track down Christy and give it to her though.

“No, bubba. That’s not what it means, I don’t think. I don’t know what Momma meant by telling you to be that way; but, please don’t listen to her. I’m not sure if you’ll get to talk to her again, but if you do and she tells you to do something mean like that; you have my permission to tell her to screw herself and that you don’t have to listen to anything she says, alright?”

Lando nodded, scooting to curl up to Link. Link let out a slow breath and hugged Lando close and snug. He wanted to track Christy down and confront her, and possibly kick her ass for good measure. But, he was needed at home so much more than she needed her ass handed to her.

Instead of going out and looking for a fight, Link stayed home with his family. He would worry about dealing with Christy later. Right now he wanted to be with the ones he loved most of all.

#####

The dogs barking woke Rhett with a little bit of a jolt. Beside him Link woke as he fought to untangle from the sheet covering them, grabbing his pajama pants off the floor and getting into them as he hurried out of the room to find the dogs. Link grabbed the baseball bat behind the bed and followed Rhett; still naked and half asleep.

Rhett found the dogs at the front window and noticed beams from flashlights shining, seeing shadows of people going about in the front yard. As he stepped up to peek outside he heard numerous voices, they all seemed to be looking for someone.

He sighed and leashed the three dogs, they would want to go outside and he didn’t want them barking and waking the kids; turning a little startled when he realized he wasn’t in the foyer alone. Link stood armed and naked, ready to take off a few heads.

“Calm down, someone probably lost their dog off the leash and everyone’s out helping look. Go put some pants on.”

Link shook himself a little more awake and quickly realized he was totally naked. He turned and rushed back upstairs embarrassed. Rhett opened the door and saw their neighbors all searching bushes and trees in each other’s yards. He went to his truck to get his flashlight out of the toolbox he kept in the storage compartment, stopping their neighbor on the right as she passed.

“Erica, what’s going on?”

“Bunch of perverts going around looking in windows and recording everyone. Wayne and Theresa caught a man looking in Shelia’s bedroom, he was up on her roof and all. Then Johnny saw a woman out our living room window. Jenny and Frank then saw someone, too.”

Rhett huffed worried and turned around again, seeing Link coming outside with Julia following to see what was going on. “Jules, go watch the kids; got a bunch of assholes looking in windows everywhere.”

Link took Jade and Licorice’s leashes, finding another flashlight and following Rhett to help everyone look for the perverts that had been spotted looking in everyone’s homes in their neighborhood.


	34. Chapter 34

Searching the neighborhood and areas nearby resulted in almost twenty arrests for peeping toms. A more thorough search by police resulted in finding a van full of recording equipment and a list of names and addresses and numerous pictures of everyone in the neighborhood; some in various states of undress. The fact that police determined that some of those pictures were of minors, everyone was assured the peeping toms would be charged with child pornography and sexual abuse of the minor children in the pictures.

Now, the most difficult part for Rhett and Link was that they had to come to the police station and look through the edited pictures the police made; to see if their children were included in the pictures.

Most parents were able to just send one parent to identify their children, but police discrimination against LGBTQ+ groups and individuals; Rhett and Link had to call a last minute sitter to help Julia with the boys and Victoria. Link got ahold of Shelby and she volunteered to come.

So now they just had to wait until they were called into the interview room where the parents were shown the pictures. They weren’t surprised to see mostly fathers in the waiting area, husbands wouldn’t want their wives to have to see their vulnerable child be preyed on and exploited.

When Jessie came in with Izzy, Rhett was a little stunned. He didn’t expect to see her but moved his bag off the chair to his right to let her and Izzy sit down.

“You too, huh?” He felt Link tense up and shift, sitting to his left as always and reached over, taking Link’s hand firmly; holding it in both of his and rubbing soothingly. “I got you, you’re alright. They’re not gonna do anything to me, I swear I won’t let them.”

Link inhaled deep through his nose, head back and eyes closed, then exhaled slowly through his mouth; his grip on Rhett’s hand as tight as he could hold. “I just got a bad feeling about all this shit. It’s gonna blow up so bad for everyone. Sex offenders now barely get a slap on the wrist and they’re released to victimize more people. I mean, you remember that weirdo who lived a couple blocks over when we were kids. He hurt an infant, barely two months before he was released from jail.”

Rhett nodded, frowning slightly. “The menfolk took carea him though, and the cops didn’t care to do anything about it. They probably let him go and fed him to the mob purposely. I hope anyways.”

Jessie stood and moved to crouch beside the chair where Link sat, putting a gentle hand on his arm. “I’m pretty sure some of these dads don’t mind handing out private justice if those creeps ever are released. I’m definitely not opposed to it.”

“They said they found nearly three hundred pictures of just kids. That’s just insanity.”

“All the more reason for every dad here to get a license. Take those perverts out one by one if we have to.”

Rhett wasn’t going to be intimidated by the muscled man in biker gear, he was shorter than Rhett of course; but he just looked like he could ball him up and dribble him like a basketball if he barely tried. It was a good thing he knew most bikers were actually caring and kind; the group who protected abused children taught him that.

“I’m really considering it.”

Rhett and Jessie looked at Link surprised. He was adamantly against guns being in the house, he kept his own pistol that Charles gave him in a lock box hidden in the storage at the studio. Rhett didn’t even know about it being there it was hidden so well.

“If you want to,” he shrugged. “But, we’re taking safety courses and all that shit to get a proper license; I know you’re thinking just print one off online. We’re going the legal way.”

Link let out another slow breath, drumming his fingers until Jessie took his hand; he was still apprehensive about her but slowly learning to trust her. She was showing that she was making a real effort to change her toxic ways.

“Dad’s pistol is already registered but I’ll have to put it in my name. Hopefully it won’t be hard.”

Rhett nodded, lifting their joined hands and kissing Link’s hand; getting a little smile from him. He knew Link was nervous and worried, but Rhett always made him feel better. Rhett would always know what to do.

#####

Rhett watched Link and Lincoln in the pool teaching Victoria how to swim while Lando and a neighbor boy jumped and swam in the deep end of the pool. He sat in the dining room holding Shepard while he had to be hooked up to a device that was inserted into Shepard’s colostomy site to suction out a minor blockage.

Shepard hated it, but he didn’t have enough control of his speech yet to voice his protests. Rhett knew by the way he sat pouting and huffy that he was very unhappy though; and Rhett wasn’t happy about having to do it either. It had to be embarrassing for Shepard and Rhett hated having to put him through all of the things necessary to make sure he was kept well enough to stay home.

It was a sometimes nasty and always thankless job taking care of a special needs child; especially one who was basically an invalid. But, Rhett loved his son too much to neglect his needs out of spite for the god people liked to spout about.

He did want to punch his own brother every time Cole went on one of his preacher tangents about prayer and coming back to the faith so Shepard could be healed by the god who did nothing to help Shepard when he was hurt. Rhett didn’t want to hear anything else about religion and Cole’s god.

Soon the device stopped and Shepard was unhooked from it and a fresh bag was put on before Rhett stood and carried him to bundle him up on the couch. He swaddled Shepard snug, he needed the pressure sometimes, then laid a light weighted blanket over the cocoon and went down to his knees reaching and raking his fingers through Shepard’s hair gently.

“Try and rest, Buddy,” he told Shepard, keeping his voice soft; his gentle tones helped Shepard focus better. “I’ll be right here sitting with you. You don’t gotta take a nap if you don’t want to, but if you get sleepy you don’t have to stay awake, alright? What do you wanna watch on TV?”

Shepard’s jaw moved a little stiff still, but he managed a word. “Ball.”

Rhett’s smile beamed and he kissed Shepard’s forehead; still giddy every time he spoke. “You wanna see if there’s basketball on?”

“Yee.”

He chuckled softly and stood to find the remote and settle at the end of the couch, lifting the footrest with a tired sigh as Barbara jumped up and curled up beside him, turning the TV on and searching the guide for one of the many basketball games being shown.

When he found Shepard’s favorite team playing he put the remote down and reached to rub on Shepard’s head to help soothe both. His other hand pet and scritched on Barbara.

An hour into watching, just as Shepard was giving over to the Sandman and fighting to keep his eyes open, Link and the boys came back inside. Knowing Shepard was most likely resting, Link reminded the younger boys to be quiet as they came through to change out of their wet swim trunks. He paused beside Rhett long enough for a quick kiss and glance over at Shepard then kept on to go upstairs with Victoria on his hip.

He heard Lando and his friend in Lando’s bedroom and looked in on them. “Stay up here and play, alright? Shepard’s almost asleep and I’m gonna try to get Vicky down for a nap, too.”

Lando just ignored him, finishing dressing and going for his toys. At least his friend agreed to be considerate of everyone else.

Link chose to ignore Lando’s attitude and went to get Victoria dressed and in a clean diaper.

He made quick work of getting himself and Victoria dressed then laid down with her on his and Rhett’s bed hoping the darkened room would help her settle down from all the excitement and fall asleep easily.

Everything was peaceful and mostly quiet, the only audible noise was the basketball game on TV and Lincoln with his sewing machine downstairs in the rec room. Upstairs Link and Victoria both fell asleep together; Jade and Licorice laid on Rhett’s side of the bed keeping watch over their humans. Lando and his friend Billy stayed quietly playing in Lando’s room until he went rummaging through his closet and found Lincoln’s drum cymbals that he took and hid from Lincoln.

He smiled and stepped out of the closet, rubbing the cymbals together making a scratching noise; making himself giggle mischievously. “Hey, wanna see something funny I can do?”

Billy looked up from the Legos he was playing with and frowned when he saw the cymbals in Lando’s hands. “Your dad told us to play quiet ‘cause the baby and your brother.”

That made Lando cringe, tasting the gross bile in his throat again; shaking his head and grimacing. “He’s not my brother, he’s just a cripple; and he’s just pretending so he can be lazy. He can walk, he just doesn’t want to do it anymore.”

“That’s really mean, Lando. You shouldn’t say things like that about people. Shepard didn’t do anything to you.”

“Daddy loves him more than he loves me.”

Billy was too young to have to be responsible enough to counsel and be an emotional support for anyone but himself right now; he was too young to know what to say to Lando to help him understand how wrong he saw his family. He wasn’t a trained and educated therapist.

Lando stepped out to the hallway, standing at the top of the stairs with the cymbals and a devious smile. Billy got up to try to stop him, covering his ears startled by the loud crashing of the cymbals as Lando banged them together as hard as he could; giggling madly.

Rhett and Link were quick to get to Lando and make him stop.

“Boy, I am gonna whup you!” Rhett bellowed, voice dropping to echo his anger.

He reached Lando first and yanked the cymbals from him, spinning him around quickly and giving his ass a hard, loud smack. Link came out of the bedroom just in time to see Lando fall to his ass and scream, crying up at Rhett; furious about getting spanked again.

“What the fuck is your goddamn problem?!” Rhett continued, towering over Lando; almost growling at him. “Why the fuck won’t you fucking listen and fucking behave?”

Link got between Lando and Rhett, hands on Rhett’s chest to nudge him back a step carefully. 

“Come on, back off,” he told him, nudging him another step. “You need to calm down and stop yelling, seriously. You’re terrifying when you get like this and you know that’s not good for anyone. I’ll handle him. How about you walk Billy back home, Lando’s gonna be grounded for a long time, again. Let me punish him, alright?”

Rhett huffed, not noticing when Lincoln snuck up behind him and took the cymbals he had been looking for, taking them back down to the rec room to put on his drum kit. Link let out a breath, urging Rhett to follow his lead and calm down.

When his shoulders relaxed, Rhett sighed and his glare fell to a neutral frown. “Alright, I’m sorry. Just, Shep nearly went sailing and you know that hurt him. He literally rose up off the couch he jerked so hard. And you know he never does that normally.”

Link nodded, soothing his hands on Rhett’s chest; giving him a little peck. “Take Billy on home, I’ll handle this.”

Rhett let out a slow breath and nodded, beckoning Billy to follow to get their shoes by the front door. Billy followed quickly, not wanting to play with Lando anymore for a little while. He didn’t like when Lando misbehaved so badly.

Outside on the sidewalk, Billy took Rhett’s hand; a habit he had with his own dad whenever they went walking somewhere. Rhett was able to put on a slight grin, he liked Billy and appreciated that he was so polite and well behaved when he came over to play. He wanted the boys to have good friends they could grow up with and go through life together.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I guess part three starts :D. I'll get started when everyone catches up here.

Rhett wanted everything to go back to how things used to be; when both of his sons were home safe and both actually liked him. Back when Locke was better behaved and Shepard wasn’t bound to a wheelchair. The only thing he would change about his relationship with Link, he would come out sooner; at least telling Jessie his truth sooner so she didn’t waste so much time and love on someone who didn’t feel the same for her.

Of course he wouldn’t have told her about Link; that wasn’t his place to out anyone but himself.

But, going back and changing things wasn’t possible. All he could do was make the best of the hand he was dealt and try to keep everyone and himself above the floodwaters. He always had something to discuss in therapy and more often than not he left his sessions feeling a little better and armed with tools to work through the frustration and negativity.

Once or twice he would leave feeling worse than he had before he came into the room; but Link could usually help him feel a little better when he got back home.

During a lull at the studio, another day full of staff meetings and the not fun side of Mythical Entertainment, Rhett retreated to the loft for solitude and quiet. He could use a nap as well but he knew if he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, he would miss the rest of the day.

He wanted to hide from everyone for a couple hours, but he couldn’t hide and make Link and Stevie have to head everything when the higher ups came to the studio.

Just as he finally caught his breath again and felt a little bit of the hustle and bustle and constant ramblings in his head start to ease back, he heard Link calling out for him to come back to the board room. He sighed and came back down out of the loft, letting his shoulders drop out of his ears when he saw Link waiting for him with a smile and a to-go cup of tea.

Link knew how to help him feel better when stress threatened to stretch him too thin.

“It’s Raspberry Tangerine from Josie’s.” Link told him with a smile.

Rhett took the paper cup in one hand, wrapping his other arm around Link and tugging him in close for a kiss. “How’d you know?” he teased, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Link snicked a soft laugh and shook his head, one hand wrapped around his own cup of coffee and the other rubbing comfortingly on Rhett’s chest. “I just know, like you.”

They stood together enjoying their peaceful moment and shared a few more kisses before they had to separate and get over to the board room where everyone was starting to come back. Rhett took his seat, covering a yawn and opening his laptop and little binder where he kept his important work related papers. Link was heading this portion of the meetings. He could usually convince the higher ups whenever the company needed policy changes and after a year of hell for everyone; a few changes needed to be in place for everyone’s safety.

But, most importantly; and most shocking that they hadn’t yet had in place, everyone assumed it was in place but wasn’t. Maternity leave and other special circumstance policies for their female employees. They found out nothing of the like was available after giving the main receptionist paid time off so she could rest and give birth to her first child, and have ample time to recover while deciding if she wanted to come back to work or be a stay at home mother.

The higher ups didn’t like that their approval wasn’t given before Rhett and Link gave JoAnn, in their sad opinion, an unnecessary amount of paid leave.

Of course the higher ups were a group of men from an all male workplace, and they were all somewhat older than Rhett and Link; misogyny was expected and Rhett hated that he hadn’t seen it before all of this.

They had always been fair to their employees regardless of gender; and the crew who ran Mythical Entertainment always performed above expectation, everyone was generally happy to be working together and some strong, life long bonds were being formed.

In ways it was the perfect place to work. It was always fun and very little drama was brought into the company; by the employees. There was plenty of outside drama and shit stirrers who tried to bring them down.

Stevie and Chase came in last, both carrying a stack of folders for later in the meeting. Chase sat to Rhett’s left, Stevie took Link’s usual spot across the table.

“I was able to find proof that by law, maternity leave is required and it’s up to the company  _ owners _ to determine how much leave time is given and how. Clancey has nothing to stand on.”

Link took a stack of stapled paperwork from Chase with a sigh, leafing through it and skimming the paragraphs. “I mean, they just own the building and are the ones we’re leasing from. I didn’t think landlords had a say in how we conduct a business we own and how we handle  _ our _ employees.”

“We should piss them off and start a daycare for everyone with kids here and with Smosh. We can bring in trained and licensed child caregivers. Save everyone sitter fees for the work week, save everyone money so they can put it back for emergencies.”

“You just want to bring Vic every day so you can run off and love on her whenever you want,” Chase teased, grinning at Rhett. “Such a mush for her.”

He could only smile and shrug; no use in denying the glaring truth.

“That’s actually a good idea,” Link mumbled to nobody in particular, busy reading still. “We don’t use the west offices as much; knock down a wall and combine a couple. Kinda expensive though, right? Cheaper than hiring someone to come out and design and build though. I mean, architects ain’t cheap.”

Rhett loved listening to Link thinking out loud; thoughts coming too quickly to keep them in his head. Link never really seemed to notice when he rambled through his thoughts out loud, and that just made Rhett and everyone love and adore him that much more.

#####

After another three hours arguing women’s rights with five men stuck back in the past, the Mythical crew finally won and now the women now had an official policy securing their right to maternity leave. Not wanting to exclude fathers though, the ladies suggested including them in the policy; though men would have to be included unofficially, but everyone knew the higher ups wouldn’t complain about  _ that _ .

Rhett went outside for fresh air, taking off the collared shirt he put on over a tank top for the meeting. He only wore a good shirt to look more professional. He let out a huff and sat down, putting his legs under the railing leading down the ramp to the back door.

He was tired and his back was starting to ache, but he couldn’t go home yet.

His few minutes of silence was interrupted again; of course Link found him again and sat down with him, giving him another fresh tea; this one just regular sweet iced tea; and another kiss. Rhett smiled behind the kiss before he realized the reaction.

Link just made him happy by being close.

“You know every time you do that, feels like it’s you telling me that you love me. I know it’s silly but,”

“It’s not silly ‘cause it’s actually true. I like getting little gifts here and there just randomly for the people I love. Especially if I see something and know they’ll just love it, like the baby seal figurine I gave you a couple weeks ago. I saw it and knew it would fit your collection and knew you’d be happy about it.”

Rhett nodded, hooking their arms together and taking Link’s hand, giving him another little kiss. “It’s the little things you do that mean most and just makes me feel really good. I mean, only you would notice some little bitty detail about someone and then turn around and find that perfect something for them. Always at the right moment, too. You’re a natural giver.”

Link smiled, his cheeks rosy. “I just like seeing people happy, the fact that I did something to put a smile on their face is just a bonus.”

Another interruption came, an unmarked police vehicle pulled into the lot and parked in front of where they sat at the ramp. Rhett squinted in the bright sun and just barely recognized a mess of curly hair in the back seat as a plain clothes officer stepped out of the car and approached them.

“Mr. McLaughlin?”

Rhett nodded, having to quickly stamp down his reaction to get up and run to the car when he saw Locke was in the back seat. He gripped the railing tight and blew out a breath. 

“Yeah, that’s me. What’s going on?”

The man nodded and motioned to his partner to get Locke out of the back seat and bring him over. “Judge ordered his release, but he’s still serving time; house arrest. You’ll get the official paperwork and orders probably tomorrow. He knows and understands his terms and conditions in accordance with the law and the judge’s ruling. He’s been ordered to be released back to you and you’ll assume full responsibility and make sure he obeys the terms. Failure to obey will result in both of you going to jail.”

“Alright,” Rhett replied. “I’m guessing he’s got a curfew, we’ll be heading home soon.” He got to his feet and looked over at Locke standing with the other plainclothes officer. “Come on and wait, we’ll be done in a few minutes. Just sit in our office and be quiet.”

Locke glared but followed him and Link inside the studio, arms crossed and a scowl.

As soon as the doors closed, Rhett turned around and snatched Locke by his shirt; slamming him on a wall and smacking him hard. The noise echoed out to the main set and was heard by the crew cleaning everything.

“If you  _ ever _ put your hands on your mother again, I swear I will end you. Do you understand, little boy?” he hissed furiously.

Link stood stunned by the unexpected move and threat, unable to get his body to obey his brain and stop Rhett.

“Fuck yo-”

Rhett grabbed Locke’s chin and clamped his jaw shut tight. “Yes or no, do you understand me?”

Locke tried to spit, Rhett just held tighter and reached to clamp in his hair roughly.

“I’m not fucking playing games. You  _ will _ obey the judges orders and you  _ will _ keep your ass home. You’re not allowed to do anything or go anywhere without me. You’ll come here with me every day and keep your little ass busy working. No friends, no girls, no nothing. Come here, go home, that’s it. If you disobey, you’re back in jail, you got me?”

“Rhett, calm down and let him go,” Link attempted to stop him before he got more violent; hoping that if he kept his tone calm, Rhett would release Locke so they could get home. “Remember, don’t get angry.”

When Rhett turned and snarled, Link jerked back a step; catching onto Eddie as he came to see what was going on. “Fuck off with that calm bullshit. I’m goddamn tired of this one’s fucking attitude. I don’t give one goddamn fuck about any fucking anger management bullshit right now.”

“You’re gonna hurt him. Let him go, now.” Link managed a more stern tone despite his fear that Rhett was about to jump and attack him viciously. “You could go to jail yourself for handling him like this.”

“Good, call the cops on me. I don’t fucking care. In fact, why don’t you go see if those two haven’t left yet; get them in here to stop me from pounding into this little fucker that he’s going to stop his bullshit. They can’t stop me from disciplining my own child.”

Eddie stepped up, hands up in surrender. “Dude, come on, this isn’t discipline, this is straight up abuse now. Your hand is on his throat. Let him go or I’ll have to take you down. At your age, I’d hate to do that to you.”

With the next breath, Eddie and Rhett were on each other; Rhett was almost feral as he fought, blinded by the pent up rage and frustration Locke caused him over the years. Link hurried and grabbed Locke when he tried to run, getting a few of the other men to help him get Locke away from Rhett and somewhere he could be contained until everything calmed down. He tasked John and their new intern Malcom to guard the door so Locke couldn’t escape then hurried to help separate Rhett and Eddie.

He didn’t think before snatching his glasses off and going low to tackle Rhett off Eddie pinned to the floor; hitting into him hard and slamming him down quickly, sitting on him heavy to keep him down. Chase and Kevin grabbed Rhett’s arms and yanked them up above his head to allow Stevie to get a pair of handcuffs on him and secure it to a camera clip bolted to the floor.

Rhett yelled demonically and thrashed until Link grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard, getting his attention immediately. It didn’t matter that Link could barely see Rhett, he glared and held Rhett’s gaze knowing his fury was obvious.

Link gave Rhett a hard smack before grabbing his jaw and clamping his hand over Rhett’s mouth. “Keep it up and you’re going to jail. If that happens, I’m gone. I’m filing for divorce and taking all of the boys and Vicky somewhere your anger can’t harm them while you rot away in a cell alone. You’ll be left to die alone and miserable. And you’d deserve it for being a shitty dad.”

It was a low blow using Rhett’s deepest fear against him, he was terrified that he would eventually lose everyone he loved and die alone and forgotten by the world. But Link  _ had _ to do something to make Rhett calm down again. He had no choice, he couldn’t let him continue with the anger and hurt their sons or Victoria.

The guilt of his threat would eat at him. But, sometimes he had to deliver a low blow to make things right again.


End file.
